Friendly Runaway
by steffy2106
Summary: The story starts at beginning of season 4.What would have happened if Haley did fight with Nathan about him accepting Duke offer? What if she decided to leave town without telling him about the pregnancy? Laley friendship, Naley.Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Friendly Runaway**:

**Summary**: This story takes place at the beginning of season 4. The only difference is that Keith didn't die in season 3 and that Lucas was the one with Haley when she found out she was pregnant. What would have happened if Haley did fight with Nathan about him accepting the Duke offer without discussing it with her before telling him about the pregnancy? What if she decided to leave town for good this time.

However, she isn't leaving town alone, Lucas who is fed up about all the Peyton/Brooke drama and because he's broken because Brooke broke up with him he decides to follow Haley and run away with her?

What is going to happen when Nathan finally sees Haley again? When will Nathan see Haley again?

The story is mainly about Naley and the beautiful Laley friendship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author note**: I hope you're all going to like this story! I'm really excited about writing it myself. Please don't forget to read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or any of its characters. I just own the characters I created. :-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas squeezed Haley's hand. "Don't worry Hales. I'm sure everything will be fine." Said Lucas smiling. "We need confirmation, we're not even sure you're pregnant."

"I don't know Luke." Said Haley trying to smile back at Lucas." I…Thanks for coming with me. I'm not sure I could have done it alone." She sighed.

Haley took a pregnancy test about a week earlier because she was late, when the test turned out to be positive she ran to Lucas who was and always will be her best friend. She cried in his arms but Lucas advised her to go to the doctors to confirm the result because fake positives could happen as it already did happen for Brooke and him.

The doctor walked back in the room with Haley's medical file in the hand.

"Well Mrs. Scott…" He said sitting down. "You're pregnant... Congratulations!" He added with a nice smile.

Haley's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lucas frowning. He could not believe that Haley was pregnant.

"Yes I'm sure." Said the doctor laughing. "Don't worry every young father acts the way you do." Added the doctor wanting to reassure Lucas.

"I…He isn't…" Said Haley still in disbelief.

"Thank you." Said Lucas cutting her off. "Well... Come on Haley we better go now, I'm sure the doctor is busy."

He took Haley by the arm and walked her to the door. She was walking like a robot.

"I'll book you an appointment for two months from now is that okay with you?" Asked the doctor to both Haley and Lucas.

"Yes thats just fine" said Lucas as Haley just nodded.

They sat on Lucas' car. They drove silently to the flat she was sharing with Nathan. Once they parked Lucas turned to Haley.

"Come on sweetie… You need to say something!" Said Lucas rubbing her cheek.

"How am I supposed to tell him that? I'm sure he'll freak out." Said Haley with tears in her eyes.

"Nah! Nathan loves you. He'll be a bit scared but he'll be just fine. Don't worry about it". Said Lucas with a reassuring tone.

"You really think so?" Asked Haley with a small voice. "You know everything is now starting to fall in place. He'll probably get a full ride to Duke and Stanford.

We still have to pick a school and all. I'm not sure he is going to like the idea of being a dad." Added Haley drying her tears. _I need to look fine for him_. She added to herself.

"Who wouldn't be happy to be the father of your child Hales?!" Said Lucas jokingly. He wanted her to laugh. "He is your husband and he loves you more than anything. I can assure you he is going to be thrilled to be the father of the child you're carrying!" Lucas kissed her forehead. "Go and talk to him." He added nicely. "You'll have to tell him eventually and the sooner the better."

Haley nodded. "Thanks for being there for me Lucas". She said with a smile.

"I'll always be there for you Smarty!" Said Lucas squeezing her hand. The moment started to be too emotional and Lucas didn't feel comfortable.

"Ahhh…You swore not to use that silly nickname ever again!!" Said Haley laughing.

"Well…I lied." Said Lucas winking. "Now go…" He added starting the engine.

Haley sighed. "I'll give you a call later."

Lucas watched her walking back to her flat and closing the door behind her. _Don't screw this up Nate! She needs you now…. more than ever. Act like a man_. Thought Lucas suddenly worried of Nathan's reaction to the pregnancy.

--------------------------------**Naley's Flat**-----------------------------------------------

Nathan was in front of the mirror fixing his tie for the tenth time. _My dad is wrong. She won't mind. She wants me to fulfill my dreams. _He thought looking at his own reflection. _Duke is the chance of my life! _

Nathan received a phone call early in the morning but Haley was at Karen's Cafe for her morning shift. He wanted to talk to her about it until he saw his dad. When he announced to his dad that he has been accepted to Duke, Dan looked at Nathan with so much pride in his eyes. Nathan sat on the bed.

_"Oh Nate I'm so proud of you!" said Dan hugging him. "You accepted the offer right?"_

_"Huh no Dad not yet. I wanted to announce the news to Haley first." Said Nathan frowning._

_"But… Isn't your wife's dream to go to Stanford?" Asked Dan trying to sound naive even if it wasn't possible not to see the pure evil in his eyes. "I hope she won't try to change your mind. Some women are even ready to lie to have their way!"_

_"No dad she won't!" Said Nathan firmly. "I can accept their offer and she won't mind at all. She wants me to be happy"_

_"Do it then…" Said Dan challenging his son._

_"I will!" Said Nathan now that the doubts had invaded his head. "You know what you're the mayor right? Why not calling a press conference for tonight. I'll announce my choice to attend Duke." Added Nathan trying to sound sure of himself._

_"I'll do it. Be at city hall at 5.30 pm. everything will be ready." Said Dan walking away before Nathan could change his mind._

Nathan shook his head and looked at his watch it was 4.30 already. "Haley where are you?" He asked out loud. She was supposed to be back at 3.

At this instant he heard the door open. "Haley?" He shouted from the bedroom.

"Hey Honey! Sorry I'm late" Haley shouted back. "Can you come here please? I need to talk to you." Said Haley taking a deep breath. _The sooner the better _she added to herself.

She was surprised to see Nathan all dressed up. "Geez you look hot!" Said Haley smiling. "Why did you dress like that for?" She asked curiously.

"Well… To accept the offer Duke made me." Said Nathan simply, trying to avoid her glance.

"You…What?" Said Haley confused. "Duke made you an offer?"

"Yes they did." Said Nathan finally looking at her.

"I'm happy Nathan but you also had an offer from Stanford right? I thought we were going to discuss this choice together." Said Haley sadly.

"Actually no." Said Nathan firmly. "You've been accepted to both so Duke is what it's going to be." He added looking for his car keys.

"I can't believe you are doing that!" Said Haley angry." I don't have anything to say in this then?"

"Of course you do! You come to Duke with me or... you go to Stanford alone…you've got the choice!" Said Nathan stating the evident.

"Do you call that a choice?" asked Haley shouting now. "It's you or my dream right? I chose you over music without a doubt. Why don't you even want to consider Stanford for a minute?"

"Duke has always been my dream Haley!! If I want to play in the NBA it's the place to be." He added shouting back at her.

"No it's not true! Stanford is pretty good for basketball too!" Replied Haley sure of herself.

"How would you know that? You don't know anything about Basketball!" Said Nathan crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yeah? How dumb do you think I am? What about Adam Keefe, Brevin Knight, Mark Madsen, Jarron and Jason Collins huh?" Said Haley in complete furry. "Where do you think they played college basketball at? Huh? At Stanford!!"

"You planned this all along?" Said Nathan in shock. "You wanted me to go to Stanford!"

"No!" Said Haley trying to calm down. "How can you even consider something like that? I wanted to know if…and I say "if" Stanford was good for basketball because if it wasn't then I would have chosen Duke from the start!" Said Haley sincerely.

Nathan looked at her in disbelief. "I don't know…" he said not shouting anymore. "I really need to go now. Are you coming?" He asked calmly but coldly.

"No I'm not." Said Haley really disappointed by her husband. "I can't believe you 're making me loose my second dream without even hesitating a second."

"What about my dream Haley?" Said Nathan looking at her coldly. "What about my life? Maybe my dad was right!" He added shaking his head.

"About what?" Asked Haley knowing what to expect.

" Maybe it was a mistake to marry you and…. I'm so dumb that I did it twice!" Said Nathan like he meant it.

Those words just broke Haley's heart. She didn't expect Nathan to turn into someone that mean!

"Well...We'll continue this lovely conversation later." Said Nathan sarcastically.

"Nathan wait! There's something you need to know." Said Haley almost begging. _The situation can't get any worse anyway _she added to herself.

"What are you going to tell me Haley? What lies are you going to pull up to keep me away from my dream huh?" Asked Nathan. "Ummm let me guess... Maybe you're pregnant? This one will be quite good!" He said sarcastically.

"No I'm not" said Haley shaking her head._ Well I was wrong the situation could be worse! _She thought. "And thank god for that! I just wanted to wish you luck for the announcement. I'm…I'm proud of you." She added with tears in her eyes.

Once Nathan closed the door behind him she waited a moment and started to cry.

After a while she stood up tried to dry her tears. She took her phone and called Lucas. She took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm herself down.

"Hey Luke." She said trying to sound normal. She didn't want to worry him more than necessary. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home." Said Lucas feeling something was wrong with Haley as soon as she said « _hey_ ». "Dan came by…Apparently Nathan is accepting Duke's offer."

"I know he did." Said Haley, her eyes filling up with tears again. "I'll be over in about 15 minutes. Just stay there okay?"

"Okay…" Said Lucas worried. "Hales what's wrong?"

"I'll explain to you later." Said Haley hanging up.

_That's it! _She thought to herself going to the bedroom and throwing some clothes in her bag. "I'm going to make you the best present ever Nathan! I give you your freedom back!" She shouted walking back to the kitchen.

She took a piece of paper on which she wrote.

_Nathan, _

_« Always and forever » died today._

_Don't look for me. I don't want you in my life anymore._

_Enjoy your freedom. That's the best present I could give to you._

_I wish you a great life and a great career._

_Haley James. _

Haley left the little plastic bracelet and her keys on top of the piece of paper but she couldn't leave her wedding ring. It was too important for her.

She stood in the middle of the room and looked around the flat for the last time.

"I will never set a foot in Tree Hill ever again!" Said Haley sure of herself closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **Thanks for the lovely reviews. I really got this story to heart!! Here is the latest update. I hope you're going to enjoy it. Please don't forget to review. It motivate me to update faster. Take care

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

When Haley walked in, Lucas was on his bed looking at his ceiling. His doubts were confirmed when he saw her eyes all redden and swollen by tears.

"What the hell happened back there?" Asked Lucas jumping from the bed and pulling Haley into a hug.

Haley felt so good in Lucas' embrace. She felt so safe and started to sob again. "Not much" She said shrugging.

"What to you mean by « _not much _»?" Asked Lucas helping her to sit down and sitting beside her on his bed." You're totally shaken up Hales, it's can't be for nothing!"

"I just decided to give up." She said quietly. "It's always his dreams before mine... It's always him before me. I don't even have the choice. I choose him or…. I lose him. He thinks he made a mistake marrying me and he's sure that if I get pregnant any day soon it will be just to trap him." She added sadly.

"Well…you are pregnant." Said Lucas confused.

"As far as Nathan is concerned no…I'm not." Said Haley shaking her head. "He will never find out about my pregnancy."

"How's that? I know Nathan is not the smartest guy in Tree Hill but I'm sure he'll see it eventually!" Said Lucas with a smile trying to cheer Haley up.

She smiled back. "I know that doofus! But how can he find out when I'm leaving town for good today." She asked rubbing Lucas' arm. "I just came to tell you goodbye Luke." She kissed his cheek "I'm going to miss you so much."

"No you're not leaving!" Said Lucas with assurance. "You won't leave us Haley. Not again!!" He added standing up.

"You don't understand!" Said Haley with a pleading voice. "I'm just done. I'm fed up fighting to keep this couple working. I'm fed up that each time Dan opens his evil mouth Nathan is falling in his trap again! We've been married for more than a year and he still doubts. I can't fight this anymore I don't want to fight anymore!!" Haley stood up, took Lucas' hand and put it on her heart. "You remember not so long ago you wanted to leave Tree Hill to start a new life." Lucas nodded. "Well…that's exactly what I want to do. I want a new start for me and my baby." She added with confidence looking into Lucas eyes.

"You got me their Hales." Said Lucas sitting again "but…but I wasn't leaving alone I was going with Keith!" Added Lucas short on arguments.

Haley smiled and walked to him. "Well…. maybe I can ask Keith to come with me but I don't think your mum will like that!! They got married two months ago!" Added Haley lying on Lucas' bed.

Lucas sighed. "And where do you intend to go?" He asked laying by her side.

"I don't know yet." She said very calmly. "I'll find somewhere."

"Of course you will!!" Said Lucas sarcastically. "And what about high school huh? Come on Hales!! You're smarter than that! You can't just leave like that!" He added angry now.

"Watch me!" Said Haley shouting. "I can transfer to any high school I want! I'm 18 now!! I... I don't get you Luke. I thought you would support me but you don't! You don't get me!! Well… That's too bad..." she added sadly. "I guess this is our goodbye."

"I'm just worried about you." Said Lucas shaking his head and taking her into his arms. "I don't know why but a small part of me knows that if I let you walk by that door now I…I won't see you again." Added Lucas with a tear falling down his cheek.

"I'll see you again Luke…One day…" Said Haley drying his tear. "I'll be fine don't worry about me."

Lucas looked at Haley for a little while than smiled. "I know you'll be fine Hales because…because I'm going with you." Said Lucas as if he just had a revelation.

"I…. no you're not!" Said Haley shaking her head vigorously. "You can't do that!! You've got nothing to run away from!! Don't ruin your life because of me!!"

"I'm not!" Said Lucas sure of himself. "I'm fed up with all the Peyton Brooke drama. Brooke is just acting insane! She broke up with me because Peyton told her she was in love with me… How was that my fault huh?" Asked Lucas not really expecting an answer. "I want to start over too and I don't see why I should stay in Tree Hill if you're not with me." He added sincerely.

Haley sighed; she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Come on Hales. We can do it together. It's going to be easier to do it! Believe me and I'm sure you're going to be so happy to have me around when the baby is born." Added Lucas with a smile.

"I guess…" said Haley pouting. "But I don't want you to sacrifice everything Luke. I know you love me but I don't want you to destroy your life for me!"

"I'm not destroying my life! I perfectly know what I'm doing!! What I want to do here I can do it anywhere and…and home is where you are Haley. You're my best friend, you're my sister." He added looking deep into her eyes, showing her how sure he was that he was making the right choice.

Haley jumped into his arms. "Let's do it!" She shouted. "I just hope you won't regret it." She added still worried.

Lucas threw some clothes in a bag; took all his pictures albums and left a little letter for his mother and Keith saying:

_Mum and Keith, _

_You know how much I love you but I decided to leave Tree Hill for good._

_Haley is going away with me. We just reached 18 and we decided it was time for us to reinvent ourselves._

_Don't look for us. I'll contact you soon._

_I love you guys._

_Lucas_.

Lucas jumped into his old pick up and looked at Haley.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hales?" He asked with a smile. "There's no turning back now."

"I'm sure Luke. Let's start a new life!" Said Haley smiling back to him and gently slapping his arm. "Come on best friend! Let's hit the road!!"

Lucas started the engine and drove. All the fears and doubts he had just slipped away once they passed the banner saying: _You're now leaving Tree Hill North Carolina, Home of the Ravens. We hope you enjoyed your stay_.

_I sure did! _Thought Lucas and Haley sarcastically.

**2 months Later:**

Nathan was pacing in his flat like he had been doing for the past two months.

He could recall the night Haley left him like it was yesterday. He was at city hall where all the video cameras were facing him. He was about to open his mouth when he realized that he made a terrible mistake. He shouldn't have acted like a jerk and that if Haley really wanted to go to Stanford than he would go with her. He apologized saying that he received many offers but that he needed to discuss them with his wife before accepting any of them.

When he arrived to his flat Nathan saw the piece of paper on the table with the bracelet on it and knew what to expect. Haley had left him.

He ran to Lucas' place but Lucas was nowhere to be found. Nathan found out that Lucas left town with Haley only 3 days later when Karen came back from her little trip with Keith.

Nathan was angry with Haley and Lucas. Lucas for choosing Haley's side and leaving him alone, and Haley for giving up on them, but mostly Nathan was upset with himself for listening to his dad once more and screwing up the best thing he ever had…His marriage to Haley.

Someone knocked on the door and Nathan ran to open it. Every time that someone knocked he was hoping that it was Haley coming back to him.

"Hello son". Said Dan smiling and walking in uninvited. He looked around. "Wow this place is a mess!" Said Dan with a disgusted look on his face. "And so do you!" He added looking Nathan up and down. "Come on!! It's time to get over it!"

"It's time to get over it?" Said Nathan angry in total disbelief. "Haley left me and I don't think I'll ever get over it!! She is the love of my life dad!!" Added Nathan shouting. "What do you know about love huh? It's all your fault!" Said Nathan even angrier.

"It's my fault?" Asked Dan calmly. "Ohhhh Son you're giving me way too much credit!! But let me tell you I'm honored!!" Added Dan with an evil smiled. "I did try to break you up for the last year but I didn't succeed. You did it all by yourself!! You've got to be so proud!!" Added Dan looking at all the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"I…" Started Nathan but the phone started to ring. Nathan ran to the kitchen.

"Hello, Nathan Scott." He said with a little voice inside screaming it was Haley.

"Could I speak to Mrs. Haley James-Scott?" Asked a woman.

"I'm sorry she is not here right now but…I'm her husband can I take a message?" Asked Nathan curious

"Ohhh Right!! I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice from last time you came!" Said the woman confusing Nathan and Lucas. "Well… I wanted to know why did your wife miss her pregnancy follow up with the Doctor Meyers this morning? Maybe you just forgot about it?"

Nathan was frozen. _Haley was pregnant? Haley is pregnant? _He couldn't stop thinking.

"Mr. Scott? Are you still there?" Asked the secretary.

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry... " Said Nathan trying to sound normal. "My wife is on a Holiday right now. I guess we just forgot to cancel I'm sorry." Said Nathan hanging up.

Nathan turned to his dad and sat down on the chair beside him. "She's pregnant." He said simply looking down.

"Well... you got rid of her just in time!!" Said Dan walking back to the door. "I guess your brother is going to be a proud dad very soon." Dan opened the door and turned to Nathan. "You're lucky do you know that?!! You just got rid of a huge problem without even being the bad guy!!"

Nathan threw a glass at Dan and missed him less than an inch. "Get the hell away from me Dan!! Never come close to me ever again!! You destroyed my life!" Shouted Nathan with fury. "From now on you're dead to me!!" Added Nathan fighting his tears. He didn't want to cry in front of his dad and look weak.

"As you want son...But I'm sure you'll come around" said Dan closing the door.

Nathan waited a couple of minutes and fell on the floor crying. "Please Haley come back to me!" He shouted out of pain." Please bring me back my baby!! I love you Haley...Just come back..." He added sobbing even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Thanks for the lovely reviews. As promised to you I update it fast. So... here is chapter 3. I hope you're going to like it.

Take care :-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 Months later, Honey Grove, Texas.**

"Hey Jess wait for me." Said a girl running.

Jessica turned around and smiled. "Don't worry Kelly! I won't run!" Jessica said laughing and pointing to her huge belly. "I'm over 8 months pregnant honey…I won't be running anywhere soon."

Kelly started to laugh "well…you got me there! I just wanted to thank you again for tutoring me in calculus." Kelly added hugging Jessica. "I wouldn't have been able to graduated if it wasn't for you." Said Kelly sincerely. "When I go to collect my diploma tomorrow you're the one I'll have to be grateful to."

"You should thank yourself," said Jessica sincerely. "You're the one who worked to get those grades!! But I'm pleased to be a part of it." Jessica looked at her watch. "I'm sorry but I really have to go now. Eugene is probably waiting for me."

"Yeah fine" said Kelly quickly hugging Jessica again. We'll…I guess I'll see you tomorrow and by the way…if your half brother is looking for a girlfriend…. Tell him I'm willing to fill out an application." Added Kelly winking.

"I'll tell him," added Jessica waving goodbye and smiling.

Jessica arrived at the small flat she was sharing with her half brother Eugene.

"Jessica is that you?" She heard shouting from the kitchen.

"Yes it's me. How was work?" She asked sitting on the sofa and removing her shoes. She was in so much pain; her feet were twice their normal size. _It's sucks to be pregnant_ she thought.

"It wasn't bad… Like usual actually. You know I love to repair cars!" Said Eugene walking into the leaving room. He could see pain on her face; he sat on the coffee table and started to rub her feet.

She smiled. "Oh my gosh… It's so good" she said closing her eyes. "I was in so much pain."

"I told you it was a good idea to bring me along Hales!" He said laughing.

"Yeah I guess…but my name is Jessica James now. Haley James-Scott died 6 months ago. Don't forget about that Luke. Even the justice system recognizes me as Jessica James now." Said Haley trying to sound detached.

"Well… The same goes for me then!" Said Lucas winking. "My name is Eugene Roe I even have some official and genuine papers to prove it."

"Yes it is." Said Haley nodding.

Haley and Lucas decided to settle for a small town. Haley closed her eyes and pointed to a random point… it was Honey Groove Texas, where they decided to settle. They both petitioned to change their name. Haley just picked up her middle name and dropped her marital name, As for Lucas; He also picked up his middle name and his mother maiden name. In fact the person at the Court told them it would be a lot easier and faster to do it that way. So, since the last 6 months Haley James-Scott and Lucas Scott were known by everybody in Honey Grove as Jessica James and Eugene Roe.

"Did you phone your mum?" Asked Haley finally looking at Lucas.

"Yeah…" Said Lucas with a strange voice. "Everything is just fine."

"What are you hiding from me?" Asked Haley frowning. "You can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" said Lucas hurt. "It's just…It's just that my little sister was born yesterday but Keith told me that they are both fine. They named her Lily."

"Awww Lucas! I'm so happy for them but I'm sad at the same time! I can't believe you missed the birth of your little sister because of me!" Said Haley with a sad voice.

"Don't say that Hales!" Said Lucas sighing. "I really like the life I have here." He said looking deep into her eyes to show her that he was saying the truth. "I like being Eugene Roe the nice guy working part time at the local garage while taking care of his pregnant sister." Said Lucas smiling. "Don't you get it? I have no more of Dan's past on me. I'm finally free! And you're free too. You're the nice and way too smart Jess who likes to help others and who is the best tutor Honey Groove ever had!"

Haley looked at Lucas in disbelief. "Maybe…maybe you should go back to Tree Hill. It's not too late you only left for 6 months. You can graduate tomorrow and go back to Tree Hill." Said Haley trying to convince Lucas. She took his hand and rubbed it. "I'll be fine now! The people are really nice here and…and I'll go to college here."

"No I'm not leaving you!" Said Lucas shaking his head vigorously. "The baby is not even born yet! I want to be here for you and your son!" Said Lucas smiling. "Don't forget he is my nephew. And don't forget I'm going to college here too!!"

Haley knew there was no point arguing with Lucas "Maybe you can go and visit them after graduation?" tried Haley. "I'm sure you'll regret it if you don't do it!"

Lucas frowned. "I…I don't know. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I won't be alone! And the baby is not due before another month. If you want I can ask Kelly to move in with me for a week while you're away." Said Haley smiling.

"I…Maybe." Said Lucas. _Nathan won't be around anyway; He will be at Duke's summer camp. _He thought. Lucas asked his mother not to talk to him about anything that was happening in Tree Hill because he wanted a clear cut with that town as much as Haley did. But when he talked to Keith today for his monthly call, Keith asked him to come and visit. He clearly mentioned that Nathan would be away this summer as well as Brooke and Peyton.

"Yeah go on Luke!! I'll phone you everyday I swear and what's a week huh? Nothing. Go and kiss them for me." Said Haley smiling and trying to hide her pain. _I miss Tree Hill so much _she added to herself.

"Okay..." said Lucas smiling. "I'll take the plane the day after tomorrow. Let me check the availabilities on the net." He added smiling.

Haley nodded and forced a bright smile. "Okay I think I'm going to change. It's way to warm!" She added slowly walking to her bedroom.

"Well… we had to expect it!! It's May and it's Texas sweetie" Said Lucas laughing his eyes on the computer screen.

Haley walked into her bedroom; she locked the door behind her and took a box from under her bed. It contained all the information she found on Nathan over the last 6 months. It contained the printed out version of the interview in which he announced his wish to attend Duke as well as the article saying that he was the first rookie to be invited to the Duke summer Camp.

Haley sighed looking at the more recent picture of Nathan, he was thinner then he used to be. Tears started to fall down her cheek and wet the picture she was holding. _You'll never get him out of your mind. He is the love of your life. _Haley thought sadly

**------------------------------------------------Two days later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Haley and Kelly drove Lucas to the Airport.

"Take care of her okay?" Said Lucas hugging Kelly.

"Don't worry Eugene. If anything changes I'll give you a call straight away." Said Kelly smiling brightly.

Lucas shook is head. "Be careful okay. I'll be back home in no time," said Lucas hugging Haley. "I'll only be away for 4 days okay?" He asked not succeeding to hide his worries. "Don't be «_Jess the Kamikaze _»! Don't forget you're pregnant!"

"There is no risk!! How could I forget?! I get bigger by the minute!!" Said Haley laughing.

"That's good," said Lucas laughing. He kissed her cheek and waved goodbye.

Kelly looked at Haley with a big smile. "So we're going to have a girl week". She said putting her arm around Haley's neck. "We're going to have so much fun even if I'm going to miss Eugene like crazy!" Said Kelly jumping around.

"Stop it Tiger!!" Said Haley laughing. "I think that the cheerleader in you is back!!"

"I was the captain of the Cheerleaders." Said Kelly pretending to be offended. "It's just that your brother is way too hot to leave for 4 full days." She added pouting. "Well… I guess it's only going to be Jess and Kelly the B.F.F. It's already something." Said Kelly shrugging.

"Thanks Kel!" Said Haley Sarcastically. "I really like feeling so much love!!" She added laughing and shaking her head walking to Kelly's brand new hummer.

They sat in the car, Haley looked at Kelly. She never thought she could become friends with a girl like her. Kelly was a very rich girl, her father owned an International Oil company. Kelly was also really pretty with honey blond hair, blue eyes and tall. Haley thought. While Kelly was 5'8 Haley was barely 5'3. Kelly was also the captain of the cheerleaders, School president, and the most popular girl at Honey Groove High but she was also the nicest girl Haley ever met. She was the one in charge to help her and Lucas settle at school but she did a lot more. She helped them find the flat and she also help Lucas to find his job as a mechanic and Haley as a tutor. In fact, Kelly recalled Haley of Brooke.

---------------------------

Three days passed and Haley was in the bathroom about to take her third shower of the day. _Gosh this town is warm!! _She thought to herself. She was missing Lucas like crazy. It was like part of herself was missing when he was away. _I already lost Nathan I couldn't bear to be away from Lucas too!!_ She thought.

She was about to go in the shower when she felt a weird kind of pain and soon after she felt some liquid coming down her legs.

"Kelly!! Kelly come here!" Haley shouted from the bathroom.

Kelly ran and opened the door breathless. "What's happened? What's wrong?" She asked panicking.

"I…I think I'm having my baby." Said Haley her voice full of apprehension.

Kelly's jaw just dropped.

----------------------------------**Tree Hill**---------------------------

Lucas didn't tell Keith or Karen that he was coming to visit. They were so happy when they opened the door to find Lucas standing in front of it.

Lucas felt so good to see them, he really missed them but he realized at this moment that he made the right choice when he decided to runaway with Haley.

He knew that his mum was missing him but she had a family, Haley was all by herself and she needed him but…He needed her too.

Lucas didn't go out much the time he stayed in Tree Hill. He loved being home with his baby sister plus he feared he would spot Dan somewhere in town. He brought home some pictures of the graduation but only the ones, which didn't give away, where he was living. Nobody in Tree Hill knew where he was living or what his phone number was.

Karen and Keith were nice enough not to mention anyone from Haley and Lucas' past. They didn't even insist to know how Haley was doing. Nathan had told them about the pregnancy but they never mentioned it to Lucas because he didn't notify it to them.

"So Luke..." Said Karen sitting beside him. "When are you leaving again?" She asked trying to hide her pain.

"Tomorrow." Said Lucas simply holding his little sister. She was playing with his fingers.

Karen nodded. "Thank you for coming to visit it means a lot to us." Said Karen giving him a small smile. "I'm glad you met your sister."

"I know you are worrying for Hales and me Ma but we're fine really." Said Lucas looking into his mother's eyes. "We've got a great life and if it weren't for you, Keith, and Lily I...we wouldn't miss a thing," he said sincerely.

"I know honey...I know" said Karen picking Lily up from Lucas' arm to put her in bed.

Karen just left the room when Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Eugene? It's me Kelly. I'm sorry I couldn't call before but I'm at the Hospital and…"

"Why what's wrong?" Said Lucas panicking.

"Jess is in Labor. I think she'll have her son tonight." She added panicked.

"Damn!!" Shouted Lucas angry against himself. "I'll never be there on time!!" He added talking to himself. "Try to reassure her I'll take the first flight back home." Lucas sighed. "Stay with her okay? Don't let her go through this alone."

"Of course I won't!" Said Kelly offended. "I have maybe only known her 6 months but she is my best friend! Don't worry too much Eugene I've got everything she needs." Kelly added feeling guilty about worrying him when he was so far away. _It's his sister!! _She thought

"Tell her I'm coming home" Said Lucas hanging up.

"Something wrong?" Asked Karen behind him.

"No…everything is fine I...I just need to leave tonight." Said Lucas throwing his clothes in his bag. "I'm sorry." He added sincerely hugging her. "I'll phone you soon okay?"

"I love you son and I'm so proud of you." Said Karen with tears in her eyes. "You stood beside Haley and you're helping her." Added Karen trying to smile." I'm just asking you something don't be a stranger okay?"

"I won't ma." Said Lucas with his voice broken with emotion. "I love you three too much to cut you out of my life."

He called a taxi, which drove him to the airport.

----------------------------**Meanwhile in Honey Grove**------------------------

"Just breath Jessica." Said the Doctor.

"Yeah breath Jess." Said Kelly who was holding her hand, while imitating the Lamaze breathing.

"Now Push." Said the doctor

"I'm tired." Said Haley almost in tears. "I…I can't do it anymore. Where's Lucas?"

"Lucas?" Said Kelly frowning. _It's probably the baby's father _she thought. "Of Course you can do it!" Said Kelly trying to sound encouraging even if she was panicking deep inside. _I need to be strong for her_. "Come on Jess, just one more push!!" Added Kelly on a cheery tone while sponging the sweat beads off of Haley's forehead. "You can do it!!"

Haley gave her final push and could hear her baby cry.

"Congratulation Jessica... You've got a beautiful baby boy!" Said the doctor handing the baby to Haley.

Haley looked at her son and cried. _Nathan's son! _She couldn't stop thinking.

"You did it!!" Said Kelly looking at the baby with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god Jess! You've got the most beautiful baby in the world!!"

Haley finally smiled looking at her baby's beautiful face. "Welcome to the world Nathan Lucas James!" She said kissing her baby forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys here is my chapter 4. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They're really putting a smile on my face!! I'll continue to update it fast as I see you guys love it.

Just so you know Nathan will make is big entrance in the next chapter. :-)

Take care ;-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 years 3 months and 2 days later**

**Honey Groove Texas, **

"Nathan Lucas James bring your tiny butt here!!" Shouted Kelly running after Nathan in Honey Grove high. "You know I can't run in heels!! At least not that fast!!" Added Kelly irritated.

Nathan laughed and stopped. "Come on Godmum!!" He added running again.

Kelly sighed. "I'll catch you, you little punk!!" She said pretending to be mad when the only thing she wanted to do was laugh. _This kid is way to smart for his own sake! _She thought.

Nathan continued to run but kept looking behind him as Kelly kept catching up with him. His run was stopped when he crashed into someone. He banged so hard that he fell on the floor.

"So…are you torturing your auntie Kelly again?" Asked Lucas laughing seeing Kelly arriving red and breathless.

"Uncle Eugene!!" Said Nathan jumping into his uncle's arms.

"So Kel…The kid made you exercise!" Said Lucas bursting into laugher.

"You can laugh Eugene!!" She said gently slapping his arm "but I really think the kid is on a battery or something" she said laughing and kissing Nathan's nose. "But what are you doing here anyway?" She asked curiously.

"I came to see Jess because I wanted to see how her first day went. Do you mind joining me?" he added winking to her while laughing with Nathan still in his arms.

"Are you flirting with me?" Asked Kelly pretending to be offended. "You had 3 years to do that but now you just missed your shot!" She added laughing.

"Oh don't worry I would be too scared that Greg will kick my ass!!" Added Lucas laughing. "What do you think Natie? Do you think Uncle Eugene can beat Uncle Greg?" Asked Lucas pretending to be serious.

"Not in a million years!" Said Nathan seriously.

Both Lucas and Kelly busted into laugher walking into Haley's classroom.

"Thank you Natie! I can feel the trust," said Lucas shaking his head and sitting him on the desk.

"What's so funny?!" Asked Haley with a bright smile. "What did you do to your godparents?" Asked Haley rubbing her sons head and kissing his forehead.

"He made Kelly run". Said Lucas laughing and then hugging Haley. "And he thinks that I'm not even close to being as strong as Greg is."

"Well… He isn't wrong on that one!" Said Haley laughing and hugging Kelly. "I'm sorry if he played with you." Said Haley sincerely looking at Kelly. "Thanks for today, but I really need to find a nanny." She said looking at her son. He had black hair and big, beautiful dark blue eyes. _He is the picture of his dad _thought Haley feeling her heart tightening.

"Don't worry about it Jess!" Said Kelly taking Nathan into her arms. "I really like taking care of my godson!! He is so special…beautiful and smart!!" She added grimacing to make Nathan laugh.

"That's really sweet Kel. You know I appreciate it but you live about 80 miles away now with your fiancé." Said Haley sincerely putting some papers away. "I can't and I won't impose Nathan on you. I'll figure something out!" Haley could see that Kelly was somehow hurt by her comment. "But you're welcome anytime!! You can replace the nanny whenever you wish!!" She added smiling. "I'm sure Nathan would prefer that!"

Kelly smiled and looked at her watch. "Anyway... How was your first day alone Jess? Did the little devil teenagers we used to be, nice to you?"

"Well…" Said Haley shaking her head. "It was not bad… they seem to enjoy literature. I'm really happy actually." Said Haley sincerely.

"I'm happy for you" said Kelly sincerely hugging Haley and kissing Nathan. "I'm sorry guys but I really need to go. There is the boring yearly party tonight in Dallas and well…as Greg's future wife I have the obligation to attend." Added Kelly grimacing. "Sometimes it actually sucks to date a NBA player," she added jokingly.

"Ohhh poor thing…" Said Lucas pretending to feel sorry for her but quickly started to laugh and hug her. "Tell him to rock the Mavericks this year like he did last year!"

"Will do!! By the way he will come with me next weekend. He actually misses lil' Natie!!" She said winking at Nathan.

"Okay that's...That's great" said Haley trying to sound happy but actually feeling really unconformable.

Lucas could see her discomfort even if Kelly couldn't. _So you know! _Thought Lucas frowning.

Lucas waited for Kelly to be out of earshot.

Haley took Nathan's hand and looked at Lucas. "So ready to go?" She asked with her fake smile.

"You know right?" Asked Lucas looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah…" Said Haley looking at Nathan. "How couldn't I not know. It was all over TV."

"It was all over TV? Surely not on the channels you usually watch." Said Lucas shaking his head. "You were looking for it."

"Maybe…" Said Haley passing through Lucas and walking in the corridor.

"What do you know mama?" Asked Nathan curiously.

"Nothing special baby. Come on let's go home." She said cheerfully.

"Hurry up Uncle Eugene!!" Said Nathan shouting.

They walked to the parking like a real family; both Lucas and Haley were holding one of Nathan hands.

They were living in a pretty house near the football field. _The home of the Warriors_! Lucas was an English teacher at Honey Grove grade school while coaching the junior basketball league.

When they arrived at their house Lucas kneeled to look at Nathan. "Hey little man, Uncle Eugene needs to talk with mommy for a while…why don't you go in your bedroom and draw something nice to put in my classroom?" Asked Lucas with a big smile.

"Yay!" Said Nathan running to his bedroom.

Haley sat down and ran her hands through her hair. It was a lot shorter than it used to be and was now brown again.

"You never let go did you?" Asked Lucas sadly sitting in front of her at the kitchen table.

"I tried but... he was my first love". Said Haley. _And somewhere I'll always love him _she added to herself. "I just wanted to see if his dreams finally became a reality. It's not that bad". She added defending herself.

"I never said it was bad honey," said Lucas sincerely. "I just feel sad that you never let go."

"I know I'm pathetic." Said Haley shaking her head. "He let go a long time ago." She said remembering seeing a picture of Nathan in the Durham gazette. He was kissing a cheerleader when Duke became the NCAA champion two years ago.

"You're not pathetic and you never were. He was your first love….the father of your child." Lucas smiled." A child that is the picture of him!" He added squeezing her hand.

"I…I just can't believe he has been drafted by the Dallas mavericks" said Haley shaking her head. "What were the odds?" She added with a desperate tone.

"I know…" Said Lucas shrugging. "Maybe…maybe it's fate. Maybe you need closure."

"I'm doomed!!" Said Haley seriously. "He can't find out about our son and he will if I go to the game!"

"You don't need to go to the games…maybe we can just become Spurs fans?" He tried

Haley started to laugh. "Why not? I'm sure Kelly and Greg won't be mad!" She added rolling her eyes.

"We'll figure something out Hales." Said Lucas with a reassuring tone. "The season is not starting for awhile. We'll deal with it." He added standing up and kissing her forehead.

"Come on Natie!! Let Uncle Eugene show you how to play basketball." Said Lucas laughing.

Nathan ran to him with the basketball. "I'm going to be a great player Mama!" Said Nathan looking at Haley with a bright smile." I'm going to play in the NBA just like Greg one day!!" He added sure of himself.

"I'm sure you will". Said Haley smiling back. _It's in your genes_. She added to herself.

Haley started to prepare dinner, while looking at Lucas and Nathan playing basketball.

That night after putting Nathan to bed, Haley walked outside the house and sat on the bench next to Lucas.

"Thanks for everything Luke." She said taking his hand.

"Huh? What are you thanking me for?" Asked Lucas confused.

"Ummm I don't know…" Said Haley pretending to think. "For being here for me and Nathan, for raising him as if he was your own son…. for putting your all life on hold for us…. And much more" said Haley kissing Lucas' hand.

"Here we go again." Said Lucas shaking his head. "When will you stop feeling guilty huh? There is nothing to feel guilty about Hales. I don't regret the choice I made 5 years ago and never did! Not for a minute!!" Said Lucas sincerely trying to find Haley's glance.

"I…" Started Haley.

"I like being a teacher here in Honey groove. I love kids!! I've got a great life, a great house! A great sister and a great nephew! What else do I need huh?" Asked Lucas cutting her off.

"You need love and not the kind of love I'm giving you." Said Haley finally looking into Lucas' eyes.

"Right back at you!" Said Lucas looking at Haley.

"I love someone…." She said biting her lip.

"Ohhh I know that!" said Lucas shaking his head. "But it's really not healthy! You think I don't know that you keep your wedding ring on you every day? Do you think I ignore the fact that you collect all the information you can find on Nathan and have it in a box underneath your bed. You wanted a clear cut but you still live in the past. Why on earth did you call the kid Nathan huh? Because he was the first person you thought about looking at the baby's face." Said Lucas nicely.

"I… On the other hand, try to protect my heart. I don't want to feel pain anymore. But you still feel the pain of leaving Nathan." He added seeing tears falling down Haley's cheeks. "You shouldn't be sad anymore. You should rebuild your life. You deserve to be happy Hales." Added Lucas drying her tears. "You deserve to love someone who loves you back and this person is going to make you the happiest person in the world. If someone deserves that it's you. You need to open up. Don't live in the past." Said Lucas pulling her into a hug.

"Well…it's the same for you. You should open up your heart. I know that it hurts believe me. I thought I was going to die when I left Nathan. Once the anger passed there was only pain. I would be so happy to see you loved." Said Haley sincerely.

Lucas kissed her forehead. "Maybe we should both try to open our hearts." Said Lucas looking at the trees moving on the end of summer breeze. "Maybe we can coach each other!" He added smiling.

"That's the best idea you've had in years." Said Haley putting her head on Lucas' thighs.

Haley looked at the sky and saw some ravens flying together. _Trouble is coming our way_ she thought feeling it deep into her soul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: **Hey Guys, Here is Nathan… I know you all expected it. LOL Thanks for the great reviews. You've put a big smile on my face. Don't forget to review this one. Thanks for your kind words and support. Take care, Steffy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 Days later.**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

Nathan was flying to Dallas from Tree Hill because he decided to spend a day where he grew up before starting fresh in the NBA. _There is only One Tree Hill _his Aunt Karen said on the phone to him about a month ago. He finally decided to give up on Haley. He was heartbroken to do that but he knew that the chances of finding her were slimmer than ever. He felt his heart break. He was still a husband and he was a dad too. How could Haley cut him out of his child's life?

Even the private investigator his mother paid 6 months for didn't succeed in finding Haley. _You know Mr. Scott it's almost impossible to find someone who doesn't want to be found_. He told Nathan when the private investigator decided to give up.

Nathan parked his car in front of the building he had lived in with Haley. He sighed _it was only 5 years ago but it seems like another lifetime_. He thought sadly. _How could I let her walk away, let her leave without trace?! _He added angrily.

For the last four years at Duke, Nathan never stopped believing that Haley would finally come back home. He used all the pain and anger he was feeling to play basketball and he played better than ever. _Actually anger is the best fuel for a sport_!! He thought sarcastically.

Nathan hadn't talked to his father since the day he learned about Haley's pregnancy. He knew that it really wasn't his father's fault that Haley left but he also knew that his father's influence did play an important role in the man he had become.

Nathan drove his car to the beach where he married Haley the first time. He took a big cardboard box from the truck, lit a fire and sat. He opened the box, which contained 567 letters all addressed to Haley and his child. He wrote the first letter the day after Haley ran away and he wrote the last one 3 days ago when the Dallas Mavericks drafted him.

Nathan opened the first letter and read it.

_Haley, _

_My first and only love, _

_I never thought I would have to write __this __letter once in my life._

_I can't breath since you left me. _

_Please come back to me. _

_Honey I never thought I would lose you because you loved me enough for the both of us._

_But I treated you wrong I admit it. I shouldn't have put my dreams before yours. _

_Now I only have one dream and it's being with you, whether it's Stanford, Duke or even the factory I don't care as long as you are by my side. There is nothing I wouldn't sacrifice to kiss your lips again._

_You're all I want… you're all I need; you're everything to me._

_There is nothing I wouldn't do for you if you accept me back in your life and in your heart._

_We're meant to be together, you and me it's « Always and forever ». It can't die._

_I just have one more thing to add Haley I LOVE YOU please Love me too._

Tears started to fall down Nathan's cheeks. "How stupid was I?" He said out loud. "She's better off with Lucas."

Nathan wanted to throw the letter in the fire and watch it burn but he couldn't. He put it back in the box and took out the last letter he wrote.

_Haley, _

_This is the last letter I'll ever write to you. I'm convinced now, maybe since day one that you would never come back to me._

_You're still the love of my life, I understand now the meaning of true and everlasting love __but I guess you didn't love me as much as I loved you and still am._

_I finally stopped believing in us and this breaks my heart._

_You know we say that hope is all that remains when you lose everything and it's true. _

_I finally made it Haley! I'm finally going to play in the NBA but it doesn't mean as much as I thought it would…not without you by my side._

_Not without the proud and joy I used to see in your eyes when I was accomplishing something._

_What hurts the most is imaging what could have been if I had said all the things I had to say before you walked away._

_I hope our child grows up to be __a good person…I'm sure he / she will._

_Just so you know I love our child more than you can even imagine. I see him/her grow up through Lily._

_I sadly realized not long ago that I was not the one for you and that you could live without me. _

_I can't understand how you could cut me out of my child's life without leaving me the choice but I'm trying to convince myself that you did it because you thought I didn't want a child and not because you stopped loving me. _

_You left me almost five years ago…do you ever think about me? Do you still love me? _

_Always and forever, at least for me._

_Your husband_

_Nathan_

Nathan stopped reading for a while and laughed sarcastically. "I'm sure Lucas is a terrific father." He added angrily not really knowing who he was angry at.

Nathan looked back and forth from the fire to the letters. He couldn't burn them. There was still a small part of him that thought he would see Haley again. _We're destined to be, fate has to bring us back together_.

Nathan screamed. "Stop you pathetic moron! You want a clear cut!! You need a clear cut!" He shouted kicking the box full of letters.

A young couple of teenagers were laughing walking his way. When they heard the shouting they stopped laughing and stared passing him.

"What?" Nathan shouted furious. The young couple continued walking ignoring him.

"Don't fall in love with her man! And if you do god help you. She is going to rip your heart out of your chest and then she will leave you!!" Said Nathan yelling at them. "She will make you believe that love exists before taking it away from you! Women are evil!!!" He added sitting back on the beach sobbing. _I hate you Hales!! _He thought. _And I hate myself for loving you_!!

Nathan took the box and finally threw it into the fire. He watched all the letters burn, all his pleads for Haley to come back to him. His illusions, dreams and hope were disappearing at the same rate as the letters were burning.

Once the letters finally burned out, Nathan decided to go visit his uncle Keith and his Aunt Karen for the last time. In fact, Nathan decided not to set a foot in Tree Hill again.

It might have been his home but it was also the place where he spent his time waiting for a second chance that never came. _I just want to find peace again_ thought Nathan parking his old Honda in front of Keith and Karen 's house.

Lily recognized Nathan's car and ran out to jump into his arms.

"Uncle Nate!!" She said kissing his cheek loudly. "Mommy told me you're going far away to Texas," She added pouting. "I won't see you almost every week anymore." She added with sad voice.

"No you won't sweetie." Said Nathan with emotion walking in the house. He was coming home almost every weekend when he didn't have a match. He wanted to be a part of Lily's life to compensate in some way of not being a part of his own child life. "But I love you princess, you know that right?"

Lily nodded. "I love you too."

"I know you do." Said Nathan with a big smile kissing her forehead. "I might be far away but you'll still be with me all the time in here." He said putting a hand on his heart. "And I'll always be in Tree Hill with you in here." He added putting his hand on her small chest.

"I guess…" Said Lily pouting.

Her face made Nathan, Karen and Keith laugh.

"You're too smart you know that?" Nathan asked putting her on the floor. "You can still come visit me in Dallas. I'm sure Daddy would be thrilled to be able to have great seats in a NBA game for free" added Nathan winking at Keith.

"You bet I would!!" Said Keith laughing.

"I came to say goodbye." Said Nathan somber now. "I want to start my new life now. "

Karen came and hugged him. "I'm sorry Nate. I'm sorry for everything." She said sadly. She thought that Haley would come back to Nathan too and was surprised that she never did.

"I'm fine now." Said Nathan lying.

Karen nodded even if she knew that he was lying.

"I'm taking the plane tonight. I'm really excited to be a part of the Mavericks you know." He added sincerely.

Keith hugged Nathan. "You're a good kid Nate. You've made some mistake but we all do." He said looking into Nathan's eyes. "You just didn't have a chance to get things right but you deserve the best." Added Keith sincerely with a nice voice. "Go to Dallas and conquer the place."

"Thanks Uncle Keith" said Nathan with emotion._Life would have been so different if Keith would have been my dad! _He thought shaking his head.

Nathan kneeled and opened his arms widely. "Come on Lily... Give me a big kiss". Said Nathan emotionally. _I'm going to miss her so much!! _He thought realizing the big place the little girl had taken in his life.

Lily ran into his arms. "I'm going to miss you Uncle Nate." She said tightening her arms around his.

"I'm going to miss you too princess…. more than you'll ever now." He added trying to fight back the tears.

Nathan left his car at the house since Keith was driving him to the airport.

"Texas here I come!!" Said Nathan sitting in the plane.

-------------------------------------------**Dallas, Texas**------------------------

"Please Theresa tell me you are joking?" Shouted a young frazzled woman. "I…. I think I'm going to have a stroke." She added sitting down at her desk.

"Calm down Ms. Frederickson. It's not that bad." Said Theresa trying to calm down her boss.

"Yeah… That's just fine!!" Said Ms. Frederickson sarcastically. "The new star player of the Mavericks is in Houston without any correspondence for Dallas. I'm so going to be fired!!" She added with tears in her eyes.

"No you won't Steph. Don't worry..." Said Greg coming into her office.

"How do you know huh? You're just a player!" She added aggressively.

Greg looked hurt and Stephanie could see that in his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry for placing my anger on you." She said sincerely. "It's just that I should have double checked the availabilities when Mr. Scott wanted to change his plane to arrive 2 days early and…. and I didn't do it! I'm the lawyer and the manager of a major basketball team at only 26!!" She added having trouble breathing. "The boss gave me the job because you're my brother Greg. I don't want to screw it up."

Greg walked up to her and pulled her into a bear hug.

Theresa decided to go back to her desk as Stephanie Frederickson assistant in order to leave the siblings some intimacy.

"I'll go to Houston and pick him up." Said Greg nicely still keeping his sister tightly in his arms. "The Boss doesn't even need to know about it. Reserve a room for him in a hotel there and I'll pick him up in the morning."

Stephanie looked at her brother her eyes full of hope. "You would do that for me?" She asked in a baby voice.

Greg started to laugh. "I would do anything for my big sister!" He said even if he was only 18 months younger than her. "Plus just so you know I'm a good player but I'm not THAT great!! The boss gave you the job based on your merits!!" Greg loosened his embrace and sat down. "Maybe it helped that I knew you so I could put your resume on top but believe me he was impressed by you."

He saw that Stephanie was not convinced.

"Come on girl!! You're fluent in 4 languages! You graduated from University at 19!! You had a PHD by the time you reached 23!!" Said Greg stating the evidence. "He didn't do me a favor! I made him one by introducing him to my lovely sister!"

Stephanie started to laugh. Her brother always knew the best ways to cheer her up.

"Huh… Excuse me to bother you but…" Said Theresa really uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" Said Stephanie still smiling.

"Ummmm…Mr. Scott just called and…"

Stephanie ran behind her desk. "Well…put him through!!" She said impatiently.

"I can't do that," said Theresa with a small voice. "He…He just called for a minute. He said not to worry that he is happy to drive to Dallas and that he just rented a car. He said he got your cell phone number and that he'll call you tonight about his hotel room."

"I…. Thank you" Said Stephanie falling back on her chair. _I'm so screwed_. She thought

"Don't worry I'll talk to him at the meeting tomorrow night. Nobody needs to know." Said Greg on a confident tone. "You're the best lawyer ever and the whole team says that!" Said Greg honestly. "They call you « _God_ » did you know that?"

Stephanie frowned surprised. "Huh?"

"Yeah!!" Said Greg laughing. "They say you're the lawyer, their best friend, their confident, their dude…everything they need."

"Well...I try my best." She said blushing at the compliment. "Kelly is going to be so pissed when I tell her that." Said Stephanie joking. She was really pleased that her brother was about to marry her because she really liked Kelly and already considered her as a sister.

"I bet she will be!! Hell I'm even jealous myself! You used to be that just for me and now you're like that for about 12 guys!!" He added laughing but he was only half joking.

"Awww... But you're my all time favorite and you know that!" She said kissing his cheek. "You better go now cuz I've still got some work to do. We can't all be professional basketball players." She added with a wink.

"You hurt me!!" Said Greg in mock hurt leaving her office.

Stephanie shook her head. _What a doofus!_ She thought laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: **Hey guys thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm so happy!! Here is the chapter 6. You finally get some Naley. Enjoy… and don't forget to review. :-)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was driving to Dallas with the radio on. At this moment a song he knew by heart started to fill the car, it was _More than Anyone _by Gavin DeGraw, _It's our song!! _Thought Nathan sadly.

The course of his thoughts were stopped when he saw some smoke coming from the hood of the car.

"What the Hell?" Nathan yelled pulling the car onto the side of the interstate. Nathan got out of the Car and phoned Stephanie on her mobile.

"Hello Stephanie Frederickson."

_Wow she sounds young_. Thought Nathan who figured the lawyer of the team would be quite older

"Hello It's Nathan Scott."

"Oh Mr. Scott." Said Stephanie cheerily. "I'm sorry about the flight," She added sincerely.

"Don't worry about it." Said Nathan laughing "and please don't call me Mr. Scott that makes me sound old! Nathan will do."

"Thanks…. Nathan." Said Stephanie. Thinking it was so weird to call him Nathan because it made her think of Jessica's son. "So you're on your way. How far from Dallas are you?" She inquired professionally.

"Well… That's the problem. I don't know what happened but the rental car just died and I don't really know where I am."

"I... oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry." Said Stephanie panicking.

Nathan could hear the anxiety in her voice and tried to calm her down. "Hey don't worry about it! Nobody needs to know about it! It's okay… I just need you to help me out. You're « _god_ » right?" He added laughing.

She laughed too "I can't believe you heard about that already!! Anyway do you have any idea of where you are?"

Nathan looked up and down. "Ohhh yeah!! I don't think it's going to help you but I passed by a red sign about a mile ago and it said something like « _Home of the warriors _»". Said Nathan frowning.

"Oh okay!!" Stephanie sighed in relief. "You're probably close to Honey Grove. Okay... Let me deal with it and I will call you back in 5 minutes."

Nathan sat back on the car. _Honey Groove? I like that name _he thought shaking his head. _Come on see the bright side Nate. You'll get to see a small town in Texas_. He thought sarcastically.

About 2 minutes later his phone rang.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hey." Said Stephanie frowning, she didn't expect so much familiarity so soon. "Well the local garage will come and pick you up in about 10 minutes. I know some people down in Honey Grove, I'm sure one of them can drive you to Dallas tonight." She added trying to calm the feeling of panic that took over her less than 10 minutes ago.

"You see... you can breath now. I knew they called you « _God _» for something." Said Nathan laughing

"How do you know about that anyway?" She asked curiously. _I like him_. She thought smiling.

"I used to play with Jeff Johnson in Duke and we kept in touch." Added Nathan seeing the tow truck coming. "Okay the truck is here I'll talk to you later" he added hanging up.

**Honey Grove**

Haley was going grocery shopping because Nathan was with Lucas. Nathan loved staying with Lucas when he was training the junior leagues in Basketball.

Haley parked her car in front of the small Honey Grove grocery shop. She just got out of her car when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled

"Hey! How are you Steph?" She asked smiling.

At the same moment the truck bringing back Nathan's car was driving by. Nathan frowned looking at the woman's profile. She had short, dark hair but she looked a lot like Haley. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her; she took her phone off her bag and face the truck without really looking at it.

"Haley!" Shouted Nathan.

"Huh?" Said the driver confused looking at Nathan.

"Please stop. I'll come to the garage later." Shouted Nathan to the driver.

The man stopped and Nathan ran to Haley.

Haley was on the phone.

"So Steph what can I do for you?" Asked Haley smiling.

"Haley!" She heard behind her voice.

She could recognize this voice in a million. _Nathan_. She thought turning around.

Facing him after five years was a shock. She let her phone fall to the floor.

Nathan picked it up and listened to it "_Jessica? Jessica? Are you ok?" _He heard.

He gave the phone back to Haley.

"I'm sorry…." She said trying to sound normal. "What can I do for you?" She politely asked.

"Well… Nathan Scott the new rookie is lost and he'll be in Honey Grove in no time. I know it might be asking to much but can you or Eugene drive him back to Dallas."

Haley sighed. _He can't meet my son_. She thought to herself. "I'll do it!" She said keeping her eyes on Nathan. _Gosh he is even hotter than before_. "I'll drive your new player to Dallas. He's right here actually so we'll leave straight away." Added Haley hanging up.

"I don't think we'll go anywhere soon _Jessica_." Said Nathan sarcastically. "I think we need to talk," he told her coldly.

Haley shook her head _fate can be such a bitch_. "We'll get 80 miles to talk Nate."

Nathan rested on the car and crossed his arms on his chest "How is our child doing Hales?" He asked with anger.

Haley felt like she was falling down a hole but tried to look normal. "I…I don't know how you found out but there is no child." She said trying to sound sincere.

"What do you mean?" Asked Nathan suspiciously.

"I had a miscarriage." She added shrugging her shoulders and avoiding looking into his eyes. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Nathan felt sad for Haley and wanted to hug her, but he was so angry against her almost as much as she was angry to see him. "I'm sorry." He added sincerely.

Haley felt bad lying to him but she was trying to convince herself it was for the best. "Come on Nate...It's not like you wanted this child!!" She said looking away.

Nathan was about to say something when Haley cut him off.

She sat in the drivers seat. "I'm sorry but I don't have all day. Can you just let me drive you to Dallas." She added impatiently.

She looked at him, he looked hurt and she could understand him all she wanted to do was kiss him, tell him she was sorry for leaving him but she knew she made the right decision. Nathan didn't want a kid and she knew that perfectly well. His dreams always came first and that would always be the case.

Nathan sat beside her. "I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe it myself." Said Haley not for the same reasons. _What were the odds? God must really hate me!! _She thought sarcastically. "I just need to give someone a quick call before leaving" she said taking her phone and dialing Lucas' number.

"Hey Jess." Said Lucas cheerily.

"Hey Becca, I'm sorry but I've got to cancel our girls night out." Said Haley trying to sound realistic.

"Jess?? What the Hell is going on?" Asked Lucas worried.

"Oh uh... nothing Special. I've got to drive someone to Dallas so I won't be back until late." She said cheerily. "Stephanie from the Mavericks phoned me and one of the Rookies just arrived in Honey Grove I've got to drive him there."

Lucas sat on the bench. "You're not talking about him are you?"

"Of course I do!!" Said Haley trying to sound happy.

"I'm sorry but...but maybe it's your chance to get closure," said Lucas sincerely.

"Talk to you later" she said hanging up. _How am I going to hide our son from him? _She asked herself worried. _I really need to have a word with Steph. _

"How's my brother doing?" Asked Nathan with laugher in his eyes perfectly knowing that Haley was talking to Lucas on the phone.

Haley decided to ignore him and took the highway. _Sooner he is in Dallas sooner I can go back to my life_.

"So where were we?" Said Nathan looking at Haley while she kept her eyes on the road. "Oh Yeah that's right... Why did you leave me without a word and pregnant with my child? How did you disappear?" He added shouting.

_The Ravens were right!! Trouble was coming my way_. Thought Haley. She kept ignoring Nathan.

"Or maybe you forgot about it?" Asked Nathan sarcastically. "I can refresh your memory if you want. Well…"

"Don't you dare do that!" Shouted Haley. _How dare he act like a victim! _She asked herself. "Do you really think I've forgotten? You really think I don't remember the day I found out I was pregnant and the day that you clearly told me that being pregnant would be trapping you?" She cleared her throat she was too emotional. "It happened 4 years 9 months and 6 days ago. It was 5:05 pm exactly when I finally realized it!" She added not shouting anymore.

"Realized what?" Asked Nathan curiously

Haley laughed sarcastically. "When I realized I loved you more than you'd ever will or… When I realized I was just fed up to make us work." She shook her head. "On that day Nathan I also realized that « _always and forever _» was just a utopia and that _THE ONE _was just another bedtime story. So please…." She sighed, "Don't you dare bring up the past!"

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She's so bitter, so broken and it's all my fault_. He thought sadly. "You know Hales I was just a kid!! At the time basketball was my life." He said trying to justify his actions. "It all…."

"And music or Stanford wasn't mine?" She replied angrier than she wanted. She took a deep breath. "To be honest Nate I don't care anymore. We haven't seen each other for about 5 years now." She had a tired laugh. "We're almost strangers, it doesn't matter anymore! I'm over it have been for a long time." She lied. I _think that's the biggest lie I ever said_. She thought.

Nathan couldn't see she was lying even if he had been good at it before. She had gotten better in the last 5 years.

_At least our break up taught me something…How to become a good liar_. She thought sarcastically.

Haley cleared her throat, "You realized your dream and I'm really and truly pleased for you." She said sincerely. "You should be thrilled!! I mean…you lost me but you won the NBA!! Believe me you won at the change!" She added with a fake smile.

"Well… I could have had both." Said Nathan sadly. "I'm glad you're over it." He added looking hurt "but what if I'm not?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a blond ho to help you do it." Said Haley recalling the picture of Nathan at the NCAA championship.

"Who?" Asked Nathan confused

"Never mind "said Haley brushing it off. _Only 20 more miles and we're done_. She thought with relief.

"Are you seeing someone?" Asked Nathan. He didn't want to play games.

"I've got someone really important in my life." Said Haley sincerely. "And I do love him." Said Haley quickly looking at Nathan to show him she was not lying. _I don't need to specify that I'm talking about our son_.

She saw Nathan looking down.

"Listen Nate, We'll be in Dallas soon. We'll part again and we'll go on with our life okay? We just need to forget what just happened…" Said Haley trying to sound sure.

"Who says I want to?" Asked Nathan

"Well… It was not a choice Nathan." Said Haley strongly. "You know about leaving not a choice don't you? You were a great teacher." Added Haley with a smile. _I got you there!! _She thought proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: **Hey Guys. Thank you soooo much for the lovely reviews. I'm so happy when I turn own my computer and I see that you like this story. It means so much to me because I really care about this story. So here is the latest update I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!!

_P.S _Did you like the OTH Episode on Tuesday?! It was so good but I want some Naley action!!

_P.S2_: I'm going to finish on a sadder note but I wish to dedicated this chapter to Heath Ledger who died on Tuesday at age 28. He was one of my favorite actor and his death sadden me. May you rest in peace Heath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the drive was made in complete silence. Nathan and Haley were stealing glancing at each other every once in a while. Haley stopped about 5 miles before Dallas to phone Stephanie.

"Give me five minutes," Haley told Nathan. She stood out of the car to call.

"Hey Steph. I'll be in Dallas in about 15 minutes. Where do I need to drop Nathan off?" She asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Can you drop him at the Marriot please" Said Stephanie frowning "What's wrong Jess?" She asked nicely. Stephanie met Haley about a year and a half ago when Kelly got engaged to Greg.

"I need to see you". Said Haley trying to hold her tears.

"Of course I'm at home come over once you dropped Nathan at the hotel." Said Stephanie nicely

"Okay." Haley sighed. "You know once you told me that it doesn't matter how fast you run or where you hide the person you used to be will always come back?"

"Yeah…" Said Stephanie confused.

"Well… The past just bit me in the ass." Said Haley sarcastically. "I'll see you later" she added hanging up.

Haley dropped Nathan in front of the Hotel.

"Don't you want to have a drink with me?" Asked Nathan who didn't want to split with Haley just yet. _It felt so good seeing her again_.

"No" Said Haley coldly knowing that if she spent more time with him she would have to kiss him. _I missed you so much_. She thought.

"It was good seeing you Hales." Said Nathan sadly. _If she has someone in her life, I have to let her go. She deserves to be happy_. He thought completely heartbroken.

Haley nodded and left. _I love you so much_ she thought looking at him one last time.

She needed to speak to Stephanie. She would love to talk to Kelly because she was her best friend and the person she trusted the most after Lucas but she couldn't because Stephanie was the only person who knew a lot about her secret and this was the cause of a drunken night a year ago.

_**Flashback, Winter Garden, last year; Pre season Mavericks party**_.

_"I don__'__t even know why I came with you". Asked Haley to Kelly looking around._

_"What about because I__'__m your best friend and you love me?" Tried Kelly._

_"Huh…. I'm not sure I love you that much." Said Haley pouting._

_"Thanks so much," said Kelly in mock hurt. "Come on try to have fun. You haven__'__t had fun in like…. forever! Eugene is taking care of Natey." _

_"Maybe…" Said Haley seeing Greg walking their way. "Well better go and kiss your fiancé," she added with a smile. _

_Kelly wanted Haley to come with her and Greg to meet each team player but Haley preferred spending the night at the bar. _

_She was not used to drinking so she was drunk pretty fast. _

_Stephanie, Greg's sister, came and sat beside her._

_"So Jessica what__'__s up with you?" Asked Stephanie laughing. She was a bit drunk too._

_"Oh I don__'__t know…I feel sad because my son doesn't know who his dad is and I don__'__t feel like telling him that his dad, Who FYI was or is my husband, was just a stupid jock I met and married in high school."_

_"You…you__'__re married" Asked Stephanie confused._

_"Shush…it's a secret." Said Haley putting her finger on her mouth._

_"Okay…you__'__re drunk." Said Stephanie laughing._

_"So are you!" Said Haley laughing. _

_"Not even as close as you are!! Did your husband hurt you?" Asked Stephanie worried. _

_"Nah…At least not physically and I feel guilty my son doesn't know his dad. Maybe he needs him." Said Haley with tears in her eyes. _

_"Your son has a fatherly figure he has your brother." Said Stephanie trying to help Haley._

_"Who?" Said Haley frowning. "Ohhh Eugene!" She started to laugh. "Eugene is not my brother! He is my best friend AND brother in law but…. shush cause it__'__s a secret too". Added Haley wanting to take a sip of her drink._

_Stephanie took it from her hand. "I__'__ll be back in a sec". She said standing up._

_Stephanie was back about 2 minutes later. "Come on let__'__s go to my place. I don__'__t want you to tell your secrets to everybody." Stephanie said helping Haley up._

_They took a taxi. Once they arrived, Stephanie served Haley a double espresso._

_Haley continued talking. "You know I don__'__t regret my son. He is the best gift life ever brought me but sometimes a small part of me regrets meeting him and giving him a chance when everybody told me not to." Said Haley much sober now but she knew she already revealed too much to Stephanie and somewhere she felt relieved about it. She was able to talk to someone other than Lucas. _

_Stephanie took Haley__'__s hand. "You shouldn__'__t regret the choices you made. You decided to give your jock a chance I refuse to give a chance to mine and… and now he is dead a I'm the one to blame for it." Said Stephanie with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know it__'__s terrible to regret something you did Jess but believe me it__'__s even worst to regret something you didn__'__t try. « what ifs » are the worst." She added hugging Haley._

_Haley was sober now. "Please don__'__t talk about this to anyone" She begged. "Even Kelly doesn__'__t know about that!"_

_"Not a word." Said Steph sincerely. "I'll be a Grave."_

_Somewhere Haley knew that Stephanie would never talk and she never did._

_**End of flashback.**_

Haley sat in Stephanie's beautiful living room.

"I'm so screwed." Said Haley running her hands through her hair.

"So…" Said Stephanie sitting beside her. "What did Nathan say when he met Natey?" She asked calmly.

"Huh?" Said Haley both shock and surprised.

"Nathan Scott was your husband right?"

"How did you find out?" Asked Haley curiously.

"Well you don't need to be that smart. You called your son Nathan and he look like Scott so much!! Plus you told me the father of your kid is a jock and you just told me the past just came back to you. Just do the math." Said Stephanie smiling. "How are you doing?" She added concerned taking Haley's hand and squeezing it.

"I…. I don't know," said Haley sincerely. "But one thing is sure I'm scared." She added sadly.

"Scared? Of what?" Asked Stephanie concerned.

"I…Well… I didn't tell you everything." Said Haley embarrassed. "I … He didn't know about Natey. I left him without telling him about the pregnancy."

Haley saw Stephanie's jaw drop.

"And that's not even the worst." Added Haley crying.

"Ohh There's worse? Did you kill his mum and bury her in the basement?" Asked Stephanie sarcastically.

"He apparently found out, God knows how, about my pregnancy and when he asked me about the child I said…. I said I had a miscarriage!" Said Haley closing her eyes expecting Stephanie to shout. She expected right.

"Are you insane?" Asked Stephanie standing up. "He signed with us for 2 years Jess!! He'll find out eventually. You won't be able to keep Natey a secret for that long. You…." Stephanie saw Haley crying even more and decided to stop yelling. She hugged her. "You need to come clean with him before he finds out about Natey by himself because believe me he will."

"But he didn't want a child I'm sure of that!!" Said Haley in a last plead.

"It doesn't matter Jess. You need to come clean; it will help you with your feelings of guilt. Believe me it's too heavy when you know you'll carry it forever." Said Stephanie with a voice full of emotion.

Haley nodded. "My name is Haley James by the way." She said drying her tears. "Haley James-Scott."

Stephanie smiled, she didn't see need to put Haley down, she was already feeling terrible. "Nice to meet you Haley James-Scott." She said nicely.

Haley smiled and hugged Stephanie. "Thank you." She said not really knowing why.

"And if you care about Kelly I'd advise you to tell her too because you know she hates lies." Said Stephanie looking at Haley. "Tell her the truth."

"I will." Said Haley sincerely. "I just need more time to prepare myself. Can you just help me to keep my secret for a little longer?"

"I'll do my best." Said Stephanie unsure. "But…. but I don't know for how long. I can't control the team and Natey is like the little mascot so…" she took a deep breath. "Just think and act fast." She added trying to smile.

"Okay I'll just phone Eugene, who by the way is Lucas…. Lucas Scott." Said Haley with a guilty smile.

Stephanie smiled "Lucas? It's so much nicer than Eugene!!" she said laughing.

"Yeah…" Said Haley taking her car key. "I'll just tell him I'm on my way back."

"Thanks for everything Steph." Said Haley sincerely

"You're welcome J…. Haley." Said Stephanie smiling.

Once Haley left Stephanie took her mobile.

"Hey Greg it's me. Can you come over please I need to ask you something. Please come alone." Said Stephanie to her brother.

"Is everything okay?…Of Course I'll come. Give me 10 minutes," He replied with a worried voice.

"No… You don't need to hurry up," said Stephanie calmly. "There's no emergency really. Take your time." She added hanging up.

_I already lost someone I loved in a car accident. I don__'__t want to lose another one!! _

-------------------------------**Meanwhile in Honey Grove**--------------------------------------

Lucas hung up the phone. It was good that practice was almost over. He felt numb_. Haley is with Nathan_!! He couldn't believe it. _Life can be a bitch or… or maybe they were really meant for each other _he added to himself looking at Nathan jr. totally hypnotized by the game.

Lucas smiled; _I see my brother everyday in him_. He thought feeling his heart tighten in his chest.

Lucas blew his whistle "Okay guys it was perfect today." He said smiling. "Lets hit the showers."

Nathan ran to Lucas. "Hey Uncle Eugene, are you going to be my coach too?" He asked curiously.

"Well…. If you play in the junior league yeah." Said Lucas taking him into his arms. "But I'm already your personal trainer at home. Don't you think that's enough?"

"I can't get enough of you!!" Said Nathan putting his arms around his uncle's neck.

"What do you want from me?" Asked Lucas suspiciously but laughing.

"Do you think you can convince mama to let us eat pizza tonight?" Asked Nathan cheekily.

Lucas sat him on his car sit and laughed. "Well…. We don't need to convince her. Your mother is at Dallas tonight so…. Its only the two of us tonight."

"We've got a man night then?" Asked Nathan excited.

"I guess we do." Said Lucas bursting into laugher. "So pizza it is then." Said Lucas driving to the pizzeria.

They were sitting at a table in the pizzeria laughing when Nathan turned serious.

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Nathan seriously.

"Of course you can sweetie. What is it?" Said Lucas nicely.

"Do you know my daddy?" Asked Nathan his voice full of hope.

"Sorry?" Asked Lucas who didn't expect such a question.

"Well… I've got a daddy somewhere and I want to know if you know him and where he is." Asked Nathan his eyes full of hope.

Lucas heart literally broke when he looked into the child eyes. _Maybe hiding the kid from Nate was a terrible mistake._ He thought.

"I think you should talk with mommy about that Natey." Said Lucas nicely.

"I asked her once but she was so sad afterward." Said Nathan sadly. "I heard her cry in her bed that night. So…. So I decided not to talk about him anymore. I don't want to make mommy sad anymore" He added guiltily

Lucas kissed his nephew forehead." I'll talk with mommy okay." He said knowing it was not the answer his nephew expected but he didn't have much choice.

Nathan nodded but Lucas could see in his eyes that he didn't really believe in it.

_He really is too smart_! Thought Lucas.

They were just back at the house when Lucas received another phone called from Haley saying see was on her way back.

"Mommy will be back soon," said Lucas smiling to Nathan. "Lets take your bath and read a story okay?" Said Lucas cheerily trying to hide his apprehension and anguish to Nathan's reappearance in their life. _I can't wait for Haley to tell me what has happened!! _He thought

"Okay" said Nathan cheerily running to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note**: Thank you soooo much for the reviews guys. It means a lot to me. Here is Chapter 8 I hope you're going to enjoy it… Watch out for the cliffhanger at the end. Don't forget to review. Take care. :-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was back to her house, she drove like a robot on her way home. She never expected to see Nathan again and she never expected to feel everything she did. _It's been 5 years now girl!!! You should totally be over it!! _She told herself but in fact she felt all the pain she felt on day one. It was like she left him yesterday. _He doesn't love you anymore_. She was repeating that to herself every 2 minutes. She parked in front of her house and saw the light in the living room was on, which meant Lucas was waiting for her.

She put her head on the starring wheel and took a couple of deep breath. _Hide the pain Hales hide the doubts…. Everything is fine. You made the right choice_. She repeated to herself, it had been her motto for the past five years.

She ran her hands through her hair and walked in. She smiled at Lucas who was reading a book.

"Natey is fast asleep," said Lucas putting his book down. "How are you?" He asked his voice full of compassion.

"I'm fine," said Haley crashing on the sofa beside Lucas. "Everything is perfect." She added with a bright smile. "I just drove him there... not a big deal." she shrugged.

"Ummm. That's good!" said Lucas sarcastically. "Maybe I didn't express myself right, you're the person I love most in the world and I know you better than myself so let me rephrase…how are you doing?"

Haley looked deep into his eyes. She had a sarcastic laugh. _I can fool myself but I can't fool him that's for sure!! "_I'm broken Luke!!" She said sighing. "It's been almost 5 years and I love him as I did day one and I'm terrified…terrified to get hurt again. I don't want to let him close to my heart again. It took me forever to patch my heart... it can't get hurt again". She added with tears in her eyes." I know I made the right choice but…. but I'm so deep into the mess now that I don't know what to do." She was sobbing, "I lied too much no... Not that much but its too big and I see my past running back to me and I have no way to stop it." She added in despair.

"Well…" Said Lucas hugging her "maybe it's time…maybe you've got to tell him that he has a son and that's he's the cutest kid in the world."

Lucas saw Haley grimacing. "What's wrong Hales?" He asked frowning. "It's not because you tell him about Natey that you've got to get back together." Said Lucas nicely.

"Well…I… I don't know how he found out but he found out about my pregnancy after I left." Said Haley looking down.

"Ohh??? How??" Said Lucas surprised.

"I don't know," said Haley shrugging.

"And he let you drive him back without meeting his son… That's weird" said Lucas raising his eyebrows.

"Well…" Said Haley moving on the sofa so she was feeling guilty. "Maybe he thinks that he doesn't have a child." She said grimacing.

"Would you mind being more specific?" Asked Lucas looking deep into Haley's eyes.

"I…. I told him I had a miscarriage". Said Haley biting her bottom lip.

"Haley!!!" Said Lucas shaking his head. "Are you looking for trouble?" He said tiredly.

"I know!" Said Haley standing up. "I… I just panicked and said the first silly thing that passed through my mind." She said trying to justify herself but she wasn't even succeeding to convince herself. "I…. I don't know," added Haley sitting back on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Hales but I really thought you were smarter than that!" Said Lucas not really mad but really concerned. "Nathan will find out about Natey tomorrow, you know Greg." He added harsher than he intended.

"Well… I know it's not an excuse but I bought some time with the team I think." Said Haley guiltily. "Steph is going to talk to him in order to help me protect my secret a little while longer."

"Of Course! Greg is so perfect!! He's a hero!!" Said Lucas sarcastically. "No wait…. He is a super hero!!" Added Lucas overreacting.

Haley frowned. "Anyway…" She said wanting to changed subject. "I think I bought some time but just a little so I need to figure out what I'm going to do and fast."

_He didn't ask me how I bought some time…_. Thought Haley relieved.

"Okay… I'm tired," said Haley standing up" I guess I need an early night". She said leaving the room. She was just about to set a foot outside the room when…

"Hey!" Said Lucas stopping her. "How come Greg and Steph are protecting your dirty little secret?" He asked frowning.

_Fuck!!_ Thought Haley turning around. She smiled brightly. "Well…. you know sometimes you say a bit more than you want when you're drunk. And…. Well…."

"Awww Hales" Said Lucas with a fake smile, tapping the empty space at his side on the sofa. "Come and sit back here…tell me everything." He added with a fake nice voice but with eyes saying « _I'm going to kick your butt _».

Haley told him everything that happened at the Winter garden.

"Ummmm…Ummmm okay" said Lucas nodding the eyes full of anger. "So you let me lie to someone who already knew everything huh? Did I get that right?"

"I… Well technically yeah but… we can't say that she knew everything because she didn't know everything." Said Haley trying to defend herself.

"You should be a lawyer you know that!!" Said Lucas shaking his head. He stopped and looked at her frowning. "Wait… you said « _didn't_ »? What did you mean by that?" Asked Lucas perfectly knowing what to expect.

"I…" Haley sighed, "She knows everything." Said Haley fed up of hiding things "and I guess Greg knows it all by now too."

"Well… That just perfect!!" Said Lucas sarcastically. "Now Steph and Greg "_the best guy ever" _know it all." He added with anger.

"I'm sorry okay." Said Haley sincerely. "I liked our life just the way it was but… I needed to figure something fast and…. Oh come on Luke!! Don't get so moody!!" Said Haley finally exasperated. "I know it wasn't the smartest move ever but I needed to buy some time. I needed to keep my life a bit longer."

"And of course Greg is the one Steph thought of!! It's always him." Said Lucas bitter.

Haley frowned. "It's her brother!! What is your problem with him?"

"I don't have a Problem," said Luca stubbornly.

"Come on Lucas who are you trying to fool." Said Haley exasperated. "I hope you're not jealous because of Kelly," warned Haley.

"I…" Started Lucas.

"You had your shot Luke!! We're not in Tree Hill anymore I don't want to see a stupid love triangle anymore!!" She added pointing her finger at him.

"Don't patronize me Sister!!" Said Lucas finally getting back at her. "You the one who just screwed up big time. Clean up your mess first!! And after we'll talk about me!!"

"I will… Everything will be just fine." Said Haley smiling.

"Do you really believe that?" Asked Lucas seriously.

"Not so much…" Said Haley honestly. _I don't think we'll be fine anymore…ever again_ she thought to herself.

-------------------------**Dallas, Next day**------------------------------------

Nathan woke up after only a few hours of sleep. He couldn't believe that Haley was so close to him and how much she changed. She was still Haley but she was different… she was not innocent or positive like she used to be. Nathan looked at himself in the mirror; he had dark marks under his eyes. _She's not yours anymore. She is Jessica James_. He thought to himself not able to convince himself.

He shook his head. "Life brought me back to her!" He said loudly. "There is a reason why my car broke down there. I need to see her again." He added getting ready.

He had to meet one of the players on the team today, Greg Frederickson. Nathan was the rookie attached to him.

Greg and Nathan arrived at the stadium and they made their way in. Greg was supposed to show him the changing rooms and all the stadium facilities.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Finally asked Nathan slightly annoyed.

"Huh?" Said Greg embarrassed of getting caught. _Natey looks just like him!! _He thought. "I'm sorry…. You just look like someone I know... I mean so much!!" Said Greg sincerely.

"Ohhhh Sorry." Said Nathan embarrassed for snapping at him. "It's just I didn't sleep well last night."

"I bet you didn't," said Greg biting his bottom lips. _Steph knows I'm terrible at keeping secrets!! Why on earth did she have to ask for my help?!! _He thought angrily.

"What?" Asked Nathan frowning.

"I….I.. " _What am I supposed to do now? _He thought.

"Nathan! Nice to meet you." Said Stephanie walking up to them. She shook his hand while sending an angry glare in Greg's direction.

Greg knew what she meant by that: « _You're so useless _». He grinned at her.

"Hey Scott… Let me introduce you to our lawyer and whatever you need. She is also my big sister." Added Greg on a warning tone.

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at her brother, which surprised Nathan. _She is totally smart and fun!! Wow she is really surprising_!!

"Don't listen to him he is just acting like a little brother is supposed too." She added laughing and shaking her head.

"Well… Now that you're here let's go to my office for a little while, we need to talk business." She said in a professional tone again.

"I want to give you some paperwork and if you need any explanation about them I'll be in there." She added leading him to her office.

Nathan sat down, he felt really comfortable with Stephanie.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said while she was looking in a file with his name on it.

"Of course you can!" She said laughing. "What can I do for you?" _Please don't mention your wife!_ She thought.

"I wanted to know if you could advise me of where to rent a place." He asked smiling. He wanted to ask her questions about Haley but changed his mind. He didn't know Stephanie well enough yet.

"Ohhh" She said surprised. She stood up. "Okay… Well…" She looked around. "I think my assistant prepared a file for you on that. Let me go to check on her desk. I'll be back in a minute." She added walking out.

Nathan stood up and started looking at the pictures on Stephanie's wall. The first one was one of her skiing well…. She was actually on her butt laughing while the eastern conference MVP was helping her up. This picture made Nathan laughed. _She is so silly!!_

The second picture was one of her brother with a pretty, ash blond, girl. She was holding a little boy who looked to be about 4 years old in her arms. Nathan frowned. The girl was blond with blue eyes and Greg was light brown with gray eyes, however the kid had back hair and blue eyes._ He could me my kid! _Thought Nathan sadly sitting back.

Stephanie sat back to her desk. "Sorry I couldn't find them" she said smiling. "So here are some flats we checked and put a hold on. You've got a week to visit them and make a decision. Greg or myself can come with you if you want."

Nathan nodded "Thanks".

"We're here to help," she added sincerely. "I also succeeded to find you a new rental car. Greg is going to drive you there now." She added smiling.

She handed him some paper work. "Well take your time to read it and if you want another lawyer to read them you're more than welcome."

"Okay" said Nathan taking them and standing up. "It was really nice to meet you Stephanie."

"Well…the same goes for me Nathan." She added sincerely. _Haley has pretty good taste!! _She thought. _Well… He isn't as hot as… _She shook her head. _Focus idiot!! "_I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at the pre season party." She said walking him to the door.

Nathan and Greg were at the car rental agency. Nathan was about to go when he looked at Greg, the picture he saw was still on his mind.

"So Greg...Thanks for everything." Said Nathan smiling.

"Don't mention it." Said Greg happy to get rid of Nathan. He actually liked him but he was scared to give some information away.

"Hey..." Said Nathan before sitting on his car. "Are you married?"

Greg frowned. "No I'm…I'm not married I'm engaged though."

"Awww Congratulation" said Nathan like if he cared. "Do you have kids? "

"What?" Asked Greg confused. "No… Not that I know of anyway." Said Greg grimacing.

"I'm sorry... You should think I'm weird. I'm…I'm just trying to get to know you better." Said Nathan with a bright smile.

"No that's fine" said Greg with a smile "I… I just didn't expect these questions."

"Yeah… I like to know a bit about my colleagues." Said Nathan shrugging. "Where's your fiancée from?"

"Kelly? She is from Honey Groove". He said with a smile. "You know where you car broke down."

"Ohhh yeah right!!" Said Nathan pretending to just remember. _I knew it!!! She is such a liar!! _He thought angrily. "Well I'll let you go down to your fiancée now." Said Nathan trying to sound cheery. "I'm going to drive around." Added Nathan starting the engine.

"Okay" said Greg umpping in his own car. "You've got my number just call me if you need anything okay?" He said sincerely.

"Yeah thanks Greg you made me feel so welcome here." Said Nathan honestly. _Maybe I'm paranoid but I'm sure he knows the truth_.

Nathan took the highway in direction of Honey Grove. "Miscarriage my ass!!" He shouted out of anger. "He is my son and you can bet your life that you're going to regret fooling me a second time!" He added with fury.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: **Hey guy here is the latest chapter. I hope you're going to like it. Thanks ever so much for the lovely reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me!!! Don't forget to review!! Take care.

**P.S **what about the last OTH episode?! I'm so happy finally the Naley kiss I was rooting for!! Did you see next week promo? I so want to hurt Carrie!! Anyway….. Enjoy chapter 9!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley woke up after a restless night. She still had him on her mind and he could still get under her skin. _Pathetic loser_! She thought to herself with a sarcastic laugh. She looked at her clock, it was 8.30 am, Kelly was about to be here in 2 hours.

Haley sighed walking in the kitchen.

She knew she would have to face who she used to be eventually, but she never thought it would be so soon. In fact, she really hoped that this day would never come.

When she arrived in the kitchen she couldn't help but smile at the scene. Her son was helping Lucas cooking breakfast and pretending to be giving him orders, while Lucas pretended to follow them.

"Mommy!!" He shouted running towards her and hugging her tight.

"Hey baby." Said Haley with a sleepy voice kissing his forehead. "What are you guys doing?" She added sitting down and looking at Lucas.

"Well…. Our little chief here wanted to prepare you a good breakfast for letting us have a guys' night." Said Lucas smiling, while messing with Natey's jet back hair. "And I thought it was a brilliant idea because you're going to have a pretty heavy day yourself." Adding Lucas quickly hugging her.

He was thinking about her confrontation with her best friend Kelly and_ knowing Kelly… It__'__ going to be ugly _thought Lucas grimacing and giving Haley a plate full of blueberry pancakes.

"Awww you know they are my favorite" she said to her son while mouthing a thank you to Lucas who winked back at her.

"Uncle Eugene told me Auntie Kelly is coming today." Said Nathan Jr. smiling.

"Yeah she is!!" Said Haley trying to sound cheerful. "You happy?"

"Yeah!! I even drew a picture for Uncle Greg. He can put it up in the changing room!!" He added with excitement. "Do you want to see it?"

"Of course I do Angel!!" Said Haley smiling.

Nathan Jr. jumped out his sit and ran to his room to get his drawing.

"Do you mind taking Natey to the park this morning, maybe having lunch somewhere." Asked Haley nicely.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Kel" Said Lucas in a firm tone, which didn't leave place for too much discussion. "I get the kid out but I stay here."

Haley sighed.

"We never know she could have a shovel in her trunk!" Said Lucas smiling and trying to lighten the mood. "As soon as you want to talk I'll go and play ball with Natey."

"Okay" she simply said seeing her son coming back. "So…." She said sitting him on her knees and taking the drawing he was holding. "That's great…so pretty." She said sincerely.

He drew the Mavericks logo and a player looking a lot like Greg with his number 12 where he wrote. « _Go Mavericks _».

"Wow Uncle Greg is going to be so happy," said Haley showing the drawing to Lucas.

"That is really pretty Natey. You know that chicks dig artists." He added laughing.

"Yeah I know," said Nathan shrugging his shoulders with a serious face.

"Eugene!!" Said Haley surprised but bursting into laugher seeing her son's serious face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was fully ready now and walked into the living room to find Kelly playing with Nathan while Lucas was watching over them laughing. Haley walked to him and whispered in his ear.

"You had your shot Luke. I think now it's time you take Nate out." Said Haley squeezing his hand.

"You don't get it." Said Lucas shaking his head. "Come on Natey, Lets go and play some ball."

Haley sat beside Kelly on the sofa and sent her a little guilty smile. _She doesn't even know what's going to hit her_. She thought guiltily.

"So… you're coming to the party with me tomorrow huh?" Asked Kelly cheerily.

Haley hugged her. "You know I love you right?" She said looking into her friends' eyes.

"Well… Yeah." Said Kelly frowning. "Where are you going with that?"

"I…you know Natey's got a dad." Said Haley who didn't know where to start.

"Well… I figured," said Kelly laughing but she knew deep down that something pretty serious was coming her way. She just didn't know what yet.

"Ah! Funny…." Said Haley playing with her pinkie ring.

Kelly looked down and saw Haley playing with her ring. She knew that Haley only did that when she was really stressed or when she was about to say something really unpleasant. "Come on Jess just spill it." Said Kelly encouraging. "Whatever it is I can take it."

Haley rubbed her neck and bit her bottom lip. "You remember when you asked me about Nate's dad right?"

"Yeah…" Kelly said frowning trying to remember. "It was about a week after his birth why?"

"I… I lied to you." Said Haley red with shame.

"Would you mind elaborating for me please?" Asked Kelly colder already.

"Well…" _The faster the better_ thought Haley and took a deep breath. "He didn't know about the baby when I ran away. I was married with him and now he's back in my life. It's Nathan Scott and I lied to him saying that I had a miscarriage because he found about the pregnancy and…and I changed my name. As for Eugene, he's my best friend and brother in law. We were known as Haley James-Scott and Lucas Scott." She said really fast not being ready to be interrupted.

Haley waited for Kelly's reaction but she just sat there staring at Haley.

"I…. Say something" said Haley putting her hand on Kelly's.

Kelly removed Haley's hand, stood up and took her bag. She was about to leave without a word.

Haley could see in her eyes a mix of pain, disappointment and anger.

Kelly was about to open the door. _She is not going to leave like that!! _Thought Haley with disbelief.

"Are you going to say anything?" she shouted to Kelly.

Kelly turned around slowly. "Believe me Jess... You don't want to hear what I've got to say." She said in a warning tone. "Let me go." She added shaking her head.

"No I won't let you go!" Said Haley with determination." I'm ready to hear it all." Said Haley trying to swallow past the lump in her throat. "You're my best friend."

"I don't think so. I…" Kelly had trouble expressing herself, she was so sad and angry. "It's like I never knew you Jess." She added fighting back the tears. "I…. We've never been friends!!"

"Don't say that Kelly. You don't mean it…. You can't mean it." Said Haley in disbelief. "Come on! I know I was wrong but I'm still the girl I've always been! I'm the geeky tutor you met during senior year, I'm the mother of your godson, I'm the one you could count on everyday for the past five years!"

"I…. Did you really plan to tell me the truth one day or is it only because Scott is in Dallas?!" Asked Kelly looking straight into Haley's eyes.

Haley sighed. "I know what you want to hear but I'm not going to lie to you anymore." Said Haley walking to her. "No…. I never intended to tell you what my life was before I came to Honey Grove."

"I can't believe it." Said Kelly shaking her head. "Our whole friendship is based on lies. I opened my heart to you Jess… Haley…. Whatever your name is!" Shouted Kelly. "You know everything about me even…. Even the things that I'm not proud of!!"

"It doesn't change anything!" Shouted Haley trying to convince herself at the same time than Kelly. "I wanted a fresh start Kel and… It's not my name or my marital status that would have changed our friendship right?" Tried Haley. "You're being irrational." She added regretting it straight away.

"I'm irrational? Watch me become mental!!" Said Kelly shouting even more. "You don't get it do you? It's a matter of honesty, it's not like you're some kind of witness for the FBI!! You could have told me about Natey's dad!! I was the one with you when you gave birth to him. I felt so bad for you and him when you told me that his dad rejected both of you!! You're such a liar! I…I."

"Don't be so harsh on her!!" Said Lucas coldly walking in the living room.

He could hear them shouting from the garden, where he was playing basketball with Natey. The shouting upset the kid and Lucas thought he would come help Haley.

"But…" Said Kelly not expecting Lucas to talk to her like that.

"She screwed up big time and believe me she knows that." Said Lucas looking both at Haley and Kelly.

He could see gratitude in Haley's eyes. _I told you I'll always be there for you_. He thought looking at her and somehow she understood him.

"Well you're a liar too!" Said Kelly hurt. "Huh? Eugene!!!"

"I'm sorry and you've got every right to be upset but it doesn't change what we built over the last 5 years. Don't say you'd love Haley or Natey less if you knew the truth." Said Lucas walking to her and putting his hands on her shoulder. "Would you have liked me any less if you know my name was Lucas Scott and not Eugene Roe?" He added looking deep into her eyes.

Kelly looked down and sighed. "Of course not!" She finally admitted.

Lucas walked to Haley and kissed her forehead. "Let's sit down together and talk about it," said Lucas in an encouraging tone. "It would be so sad to throw away such a beautiful friendship for some stupid mistakes. "

Kelly looked at him and frowned. She didn't really know what to do. _Gosh I care about them too much!_ She thought angry against herself. "Okay." She said shaking her head and giving up.

"Let me just check on Natey okay?" Said Haley looking at Lucas. "I know it's a small town and all but I prefer him to be inside when I can't keep an eye on him." She added with a sad smile.

-------------------------**Meanwhile outside the house **-----------------------

Nathan was in his car parked across Haley's house. He could see Lucas playing with the little boy and laughing together. _He's playing and bonding with MY son! _Thought Nathan even angrier.

He didn't know what to do, he somehow felt guilty to disturb his kid's life but at the same time he knew that he was completely entitled to be part of his life. _It's my son for god sakes!_

He saw him score a basket. "Way to go son!" Said Nathan out loud feeling some fatherly pride deep down.

At this moment Nathan saw Lucas bend down and talk to the kid for about a minute before going into the house.

The little boy kept playing by himself. Nathan decided to take a shot and got out of the car. _She doesn't deserve me to be delicate_. He thought walking to Haley's house. _She stole almost 5 years of my sons' life. She won't steal a minute more!!_.

Nathan stopped at the gate.

"Hey" he croaked his voice full of emotion.

Natey jumped surprised and turned around. He stared at Nathan without a word.

Nathan smiled. "You can't talk to strangers huh?" He said nicely.

Natey nodded positively. "But you're not a stranger. I know you." Said Natey staying as far as possible from Nathan.

"You do?" Asked Nathan feeling his heart melting. _I can't_ _believe I'm talking with my son_. He added to himself. _This is heaven_. Nathan tried to fight back his tears.

"Yeah" Said Natey seriously keeping the ball in his hands. "You're Nathan Scott. You're going to play with Uncle Greg this season."

Nathan's heart broke. _Uncle Greg_. He thought to himself. "And what's your name?" He asked with a smile. He never thought that it was possible to feel such an unconditional love. _He doesn't even know who I am_. Thought Nathan angry.

"My name is Nathan." Said Natey with a bright smile.

"Sorry?" Said Nathan not expecting that.

"My name is Nathan Lucas James." Said Natey laughing.

Nathan couldn't contain his tears anymore and one tear started falling down his cheek. _She still loved me when she gave birth to our son_. He thought less angry with Haley. _She didn't forget me and never will_.

"Why are you sad?" Asked Nate not smiling anymore. "Someone has been mean to you?" He added naively.

"No." Said Nathan drying his tear off his face. "I'm just fine," he said smiling." I couldn't be better actually." He added sincerely.

"Do you want to play ball with me?" Asked Natey showing his ball to Nathan. "I…"

"Natey Honey it's time to come inside," said Haley cutting him off. "I need to..." She stopped talking when she saw Nathan standing in front of the gate. She could see the emotion on his face. _Well… You met your son Nate _thought Haley putting a hand on the wall to steady herself because her head was spinning.

"Nathan" she said after a minute.

"We really need to talk now." Said Nathan trying to sound as calm as possible for his son's sake but Haley could see all the fury in his eyes.

Haley nodded. _I had to face him eventually_ she thought. She smiled at her son.

"Natey sweetie go inside". She said kneeling down and hugging him. "And please tell Uncle Eugene that Nathan Scott is here." She added trying to sound as normal as possible.

Natey nodded. "Bye Mr. Scott" said Natey smiling and waving to Nathan before running inside.

"Don't think Lucas will stop the confrontation Haley." Said Nathan despiteful. "You won't get rid of me that easily!!" He added looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't intend to." She said sincerely keeping her eyes on his. "Time has come," she added playing with her ring.

"It even ran out!!" Added Nathan sarcastically. He looked at the door. "Hello back stabbing Bro'" He said looking at Lucas. "You came to save the girl? It's way to late for that Mr. Super Hero!" He added with what seemed to be hate in his eyes. "She's my wife whether you like it or not and she owes me a meeting doesn't she?" He asked looking at Haley.

Lucas looked at Haley's face and saw the mixed emotions in her eyes.

"I'll be fine Luke." She said taking his hand "I just wanted you to know he was there. You know…. The shovel" she added looking at him with sad eye.

"Yeah..." Said Lucas frowning. "Scream if you need me." He added with worry in his voice.

"Will do." She said walking to Nathan who was waiting with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Don't walk like you're going down the _green mile_!" Said Nathan exasperated. "You're not the victim this time! You're the criminal!". He added with anger. _And so are you!! _He thought looking at Lucas. _You'll have to explain yourself soon enough!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** Hey guys! Here is chapter 10 LOL. Thanks for the lovely reviews. It make me want to work faster and better. I'm really happy that you all love the story. I really think you're going to enjoy this chapter...it's quite surprising :-) Don't forget to review. Take care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked beside Haley and they sat on Nathan's car, Haley ran her hands through her hair because she was scared. She knew that Nathan wouldn't be violent with her but she was terrified of what Nathan was going to tell her…or what he was thinking about her.

She could live with him not loving her anymore because she knew he wouldn't. She knew she did him wrong too, even more than what he did to her, and she was afraid that he would hate her... she couldn't bear that.

"So…." Said Nathan lacing his fingers behind his neck. He used all the self-control he had to contain his anger. "Let me guess…" He added looking at her. "He's just a random kid you found in the street?" He asked sarcastically.

"I was going to tell you…"she said looking straight in front of her.

"No you weren't!!" Nathan shouted punching his steering wheel. "Don't insult me Haley! You lied to me too many times already. "

"Actually no." Said Haley finally looking at Nathan. "I only lied once and it was a pretty stupid one I agree with you there." She added trying to bury her panic inside. "I knew you would find out once you'd join the Mavericks." Said Haley sincerely.

"So you don't even feel guilty do you?" Asked Nathan arching his eyebrows in disbelief. "I can't believe it!! Where's the Haley I once knew?"

Haley cleared her throat. _Hide the pain Hales hide the doubts_. " The Haley you knew died the day you chose your dreams before her again." Said Haley sincerely. "As for feeling guilty…No I don't." _You freaking liar!!_. She added to herself. "Be honest Nathan…. After the fight we had and after everything that had been said how would you have reacted to my pregnancy huh?" She asked Nathan bitterly.

Nathan looked down.

"You and sweet daddy would have accused me to every possible horror." She added sarcastically "So come on Nathan I did you a favor and you know it!!"

"You did me…. " Nathan took a deep breath. "You did me a favor? Come on!! You didn't even leave me a choice." He added his voice shaking with anger.

Haley ran her hands through her hair again. "Because you did! Don't you remember what you told me when I told you I wanted to go on tour for 3 months?"

Nathan frowned. "I know I was stupid Haley, I shouldn't have asked you to chose between me and the music and I know that." He said confused. "Where are you going with that?"

"You said those exact words Nathan « _If you want to go…go but if you do we're done _»" said Haley fighting back her tears.

"I…Yeah maybe I did." Said Nathan starting to get annoyed.

"You said that for a 3 month gig Nathan. You decided our whole future for us without even consulting me so well…. I gave you the same ultimatum at least in my mind. I respected you too much for that! I would never have asked you to choose between your dreams and me! But you did it... Twice!" She said looking through the windshield. "I thought, « _If you want to go to Duke go! But if you do…we're done _» I knew at the exact moment you closed the door behind you that we were over." Haley added with a sarcastic laugh.

"It's totally different Hales and you know that!! You hid something life altering from me!!" Nathan shook his head. "I'll never forgive you that!" He added shaking his head. "This kid is a part of me!" He said pointing at the house.

Haley's heart broke. _Why does it hurt me so much? _She thought. "I'm not asking you to forgive me anything Nathan," she said with a fake smile. "There is nothing to forgive! I know I did the right thing," she added keeping her eyes on his. "I did what I had to do for me and my son."

Nathan had a hard laugh. "I would check with a lawyer if I were you wifey!" Said Nathan with a menacing look. "You deprived me of my son and believe me you'll pay!"

"I'm so scared!!" Said Haley on a challenging tone even if she knew that Nathan meant it. "What are you going to do huh?"

"You'll see!" Said Nathan grinning. "If I were you I would check with a lawyer today or tomorrow at the latest. Don't forget I'm rich and famous Hales. If I'm right...and I think I am… well you're going to be more than willing to discuss this whole situation." He added sure of himself.

"I…." Haley frowned. "What are you trying to pull here Nathan?"

"Except you?" He asked checking her up and down. "Come tomorrow to the pre season party…we'll talk about it then."

"I won't come Nathan." Affirmed Haley sure of herself. "Don't wait for me."

"Oh I can bet my life you're going to come!" said Nathan starting the engine. "You'll do it if you love our son."

Haley understood that it meant that the conversation was over. She got out of the car and bent down to talk to him at the passenger door.

"He is my son Nathan, "She said coldly.

"We'll see about that and please wear something nice tomorrow." He said with a laugh. "You look terrible." He added leaving her frozen on the pavement.

She looked at the car leave.

_What the hell is he talking about? _Thought Haley suddenly scared.

----------**Pre season party, the next day**------------------------------------

Haley was stressed, her palms were sweaty and she was having trouble breathing.

"Breath Jess." Said Kelly putting her arm on Haley's back. Kelly had still trouble calling her Haley even if that was her name.

Haley looked at her and saw a warm smile on Kelly's face. Haley tried to smile back. _What a good friend!_ She thought to herself.

"Everything will be fine…I've got your back dawg!" Said Kelly trying to sound like a bad girl.

Haley laughed.

"Gosh! It took you long enough." Said Kelly pleased to hear Haley's laugh.

They discussed quite a bit yesterday and Kelly had to face the truth, no matter what she would always love Haley, Natey and Lucas. To some extent they were her family.

"Thank you" said Haley sincerely.

"You're literally stunning tonight do you know that?" Said Kelly sincerely impressed. "All the players have their eyes stuck to you sweetie."

Haley blushed straight away. She was wearing a low cut, backless, black dress that fit her like a second skin. The dress was perfectly fitting for her form. She bought the dress today after seeing the lawyer.

She knew she'd have to see Nathan and she wanted to be beautiful for him. _Pathetic_ thought Haley grimacing.

Haley phoned Stephanie straight after Nathan left to ask her about his rights on Natey. Stephanie couldn't really help her but she was friends with the best family lawyer of Texas. She succeeded on getting an appointment for Haley, but Stephanie told her that it didn't look good for her.

The lawyer confirmed Haley and Stephanie's doubts. Running away and changing her name was the worst mistake she ever made and Nathan could win Natey's custody.

The lawyer advised her to reach an agreement outside the courthouse. Her exact words were « _You acted like a kid. This is almost a lost cause Ms. James but I'll take the case if you want me to because Stephanie's my friend, but I'm almost sure to lose. If you want my advice go and talk to him. He's got all the cards in his hands._ »

Haley explained everything to Kelly who really felt bad for her, she knew how much Natey meant to her.

Nathan was talking to a player when he saw Haley come in with Greg's fiancée. She laughed, _Damn she's hot!_ Thought Nathan possessively with jealousy. He could see all the eyes turning to look at her. He wanted to hit every single one of those guys and scream that she was his.

He walked to her smirking. "So Haley…. I guess you saw your lawyer," he said with cockiness and victory in his eyes.

Kelly stood closer to her and sent a killer glare to Nathan.

"Hello sunshine!!" Said Nathan sarcastically looking at Kelly.

Haley squeezed Kelly's hand. "Just go…I'll be fine." Said Haley in a reassuring tone keeping her eyes on Nathan and showing a confidence she was far to feel.

Kelly walked to Greg and Stephanie. The three of them just stood there looking at them.

"Well…you've got some great bodyguards there." Said Nathan looking at the little group.

Haley couldn't help but smile. "Yeah they're great". She looked at Nathan with worry in her eyes. "So Nathan…What do you want from me?"

Nathan laughed. "If only you knew," he said looking her up and down with lust in his eyes.

Haley blushed and Nathan's heart melts. _She is so cute when she blushes_. He thought with nostalgia.

"Be serious!" Said Haley trying to hide all she was feeling inside. She just had some flashbacks of Nathan and her and she had to admit they where pretty gifted with sex.

"Oh I am." Said Nathan huskily. "I don't think it's the right place to chat about that Hales. Give me two hours and we'll go and discuss it somewhere else."

"I don't want to go anywhere else with you Nathan." Said Haley shaking her head.

"Awww…. that's so cute." Said Nathan sarcastically. "You actually think you have the choice huh? You'd do as you're told if you want to keep Natey. You remember I'm not the kind to leave you a choice." He added laughing.

"I hate you!" Said Haley giving him a killer look.

"I don't care." Said Nathan sincerely. _As long as you're by my side I don't care if you hate me_. "I'll catch with you later." He added giving her a quick peck on the lips.

_I really need a drink! _Thought Haley sitting at the bar.

Haley was at the bar with her second Dry Martini when Stephanie sat by her side.

"Do you want to do the same thing as last year?" She asked laughing. She could see sadness and worry in Haley's eyes. She wanted to cheer her up.

"I'm hoping for a coma this time!!" Said Haley on a fake cheery tone crossing her fingers. "I won't have to deal with Nathan than."

"The faster the better Haley." Said Stephanie ordering a drink.

Haley looked at her surprised. "We're more alike then I thought we were." She added with a smile. "He's going to give me his conditions to keep this mess out of the court room." Said Haley looking at Stephanie with tears in her eyes.

"I…. I'm sorry Haley." Said Stephanie sincerely." I'll try to help you the best I can. If you need anything…. and I mean anything come to me. I'll do my best." Said Stephanie rubbing Haley's back.

She saw Nathan walking their way.

"Scott is coming." Said Stephanie seriously. "Dry your tears and hide your pain Haley. "

"Oh my god!! That is my motto." Said Haley even more surprised.

"Well…. I think it's the motto of the broken hearted Haley." Said Stephanie looking away.

"It's time to go Haley." Said Nathan putting his hand on her back.

"Okay" said Haley shivering when he touched her. _Wow chill out girl!! _She thought to herself.

"May I ask you where you are taking her?" Asked Stephanie nicely. "You know…. Just for security." She added with a fake smile.

"We'll be in my room…It's 216 if you don't know." Said Nathan walking away with Haley.

-----------------------------------------------

They arrived in his room.

"I won't sleep with you!!" Said Haley sitting on a chair.

"Don't worry I don't want you to!" Said Nathan laughing.

This comment hurt Haley somehow. She even felt ashamed about that.

_How many girls did he sleep with?_ She couldn't help but ask herself.

"What are your conditions then?" Asked Haley frowning.

"Honestly I'm not going to ask you much after everything you've done and taking Natey away from me." Said Nathan calmly sitting on his bed in order to face her. "Because well…. I did you wrong to. I just want you to move in with me for 4 months Haley. "

Haley was about to cut him off but he gave her a look meaning « _don't you dare _»

"I won't say anything to Natey... he isn't my son yet, I don't deserve him. I'll give him the time to get used to me before. If after four months you still want the divorce I'll give it to you and I'll visit Nathan as any other divorce couple and you'll keep custody." Said Nathan sincerely

Haley looked at him suspiciously. "Okay…. But I won't have to do anything with you right?" She asked worried.

"Like sleeping with me?" Haley nodded. "No you won't have to…unless you want to of course." Added Nathan with a grin.

"Well…I don't have much choice anyway." She said sadly. _4 months by his side? I'm going to go insane!! _She thought.

"No you don't." Said Nathan like he was negotiating his contract. "There is another thing though…" He saw her frowning again. "You won't contact Lucas during these 4 months." He added seriously.

"I…. I can't do that! Natey loves his uncle." Said Haley desperate.

"I know he does…and his mum does too." Said Nathan out of jealousy. "The kid needs to love his dad and he can't do it if Luke is around."

Haley started to cry.

"Don't do that!" Said Nathan trying to sound annoyed but in fact he was heartbroken to make her sad. _It's for our sake Hales you'll see it in due time_. He thought. "Okay...I give you a phone call a week with me in the room." Added Nathan standing up.

"I...I need time." Said Haley with a sad voice.

"You don't have time Haley" said Nathan looking deep into her eyes. "I need a answer by tomorrow." He added walking to his room door.

Haley nodded and walked to the door. She was about to open it when Nathan took her lips and kissed her with passion as she answered to his kiss.

Nathan was the one breaking it off when they were both breathless.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Said Nathan pretending not to be moved by the kiss.

"You're a bastard!" Said Haley running outside the room.

Nathan closed the door and ran his hands in his hair.

"I may be a bastard but I'm a bastard who still loves you and probably always will." Said Nathan sadly sitting on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: **Hey guys, Thanks again for the nice reviews. You don't know what they mean to me. Well….I know you all hate Nathan right now but it will get better….or not lmao.

I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter 11….You'll get to discover the past of one of the character…. Don't forget to review.

Anyway…Did you guys see the sneak peeks for 506??? GRRRR I really , truly madly hate Carrie and Nathan?! He is a moron!!

Take care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 weeks later: **

Haley woke up in the big bedroom she had at Nathan's new house. She sighed and let her hands run through her hair.

When she got back to Honey Grove that night she had spent it crying in Lucas' arms. She knew all the sacrifices he had made for her and Natey and even if he wasn't ready to admit it, he was basically a sad person and it was all because of her.

_He sacrificed himself once again that night!! _Haley thought with tears in her eyes as she had a flashback to that night.

_Honey Grove, late at night…. After the pre-season party._

_"Maybe I can fight him." Haley said lying on her bed as tears streamed down her face. _

_Lucas sighed and laid beside Haley, huging her tightly trying to calm her down. "I won't let you try Hales." Said Lucas calmly kissing her forehead. "You've got too much to lose it's too risky and you know it. Just accept his offer."_

_"How can I? " Haley asked pleading for him to see where she was coming from. "It's going to break my heart not seeing you for 4 months and what about Natey huh?" Added Haley trying to find Lucas' glance but he was clearly avoiding it. "How Am I supposed to explain this to him? He considers you almost like his father." She added resting her head on his chest again. _

_Lucas was fighting back the tears. "That's exactly the problem Hales. Natey has a dad and it's not me. Nathan deserves to know and be loved by his son. As for Natey well…he deserves to know and love his dad. It's true that I love the boy as if he was my son and you know that right? "_

_Haley nodded against his chest. _

_"But they deserve a chance together." Added Lucas feeling his heart tighten in his chest. _

_"How am I supposed to keep it together without you?" Asked Haley sadly. _

_Her voice broke Lucas' heart. "You're stronger than you think you are! " Said Lucas sincerely. "I had you and the kid all to myself for 5 years… It's only fair to give Nathan some quality time with his fantastic son and his beautiful wife." Said Lucas trying to sound cheerful. _

_"He just wants to have the power." Said Haley despitefully. "He wants me to suffer. He wants me to live in misery for the next few months" she added with anger. _

_Lucas shook his head negatively. "I don't think that's what this is all about Hales. Nathan has his flaws but I don't think that being sadistic is one of them. It's just four months…. How bad can it go?" Asked Lucas trying to convince both Haley and himself. _

_"I don't have much choice anyway." Haley finally said after a couple of minutes. _

_"No you don't…and I'll be here waiting for you guys." Said Lucas caressing her head. "And if you decide to stay there well…I'll be the happiest uncle, brother-in-law and brother on the planet." He added sincerely. _

_"I don't want to!" Said Haley leaving no place for discussion. _

_"Of course you don't!" Said Lucas smiling. I'm sure going to miss them like Hell!!…You've got your revenge little brother. Thought Lucas sadly._

_They fell asleep in each others arms. _

_The next morning Haley woke up, she was alone in her bed. She found Lucas in Natey's bedroom. He knew It would be hard for her to explain to Natey that they had to leave Hoey Grove for a little while so he decided to do so for her. _

_Lucas explained to Natey that he had to go away for his job and that Nathan Scott was going to take care of them for some time. _

_Lucas could see that Natey didnt' really believe what he was saying but he was smart enough not to ask any question._

_This kid is one of a kind!! Thought Lucas hugging him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much little man." He said to Natey fighting back his tears. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley looked at her cell phone on the nightstand she really wanted to call Lucas, but _A promise is a promise _she thought hearing some laughter coming from Natey's bedroom.

Haley dried her tears and went to Natey's room in her pajamas.

She saw Nathan playing with Natey and it looked like they were having trouble building some kind of Pirate ship.

"It's okay…"Said Nathan with a bright smile holding the ship. "We'll make it work."

Haley's heart tightened, Nathan seemed so happy to have his son_. Maybe I made the wrong decision…maybe he would have been a great father, _thought Haley sadly.

"You suck!" Said Natey laughing.

"Don't say that!" Said Haley trying to contain her laugher. _You bet he does!! _She said remembering Nathan talents in the bedroom.

"Mommy!!" Said Natey running to her. "Nathan is trying…I really mean trying to build me a pirate ship."

"Yeah?" Said Haley looking at what looked more like a wreck than a ship. "Well…that's nice of him." She added kneeling down and kissing her son.

Nathan looked at Haley and his heart literally skipped a beat. _She's the most perfect creature on this planet _thought Nathan looking at her bright smile and her eyes full of laugher and love. He only wanted to stand up and kiss her beautiful lips, but it wasn't the right time yet.

_I need to be sure before letting my guard down. I can't get hurt again. _Thought Nathan looking deep into her eyes.

Haley felt her skin burn under Nathan's stare. "You better get going, you're going to be late for practice," she said looking at the clock in Natey's room.

"Yeah" said Nathan sad to break up this moment with her.

Once Nathan left, Haley hurried into the shower leaving Natey in his room.

"Okay Honey its time to go." Said Haley about 25 minutes later.

"Can we go and watch Nathan in practice mommy? He said we can but I needed to see if that with okay you." Said Natey his eyes full of hope.

"Aww don't look at me like that!" Said Haley heart broken. "You're so cheeky!!" She added shaking her head.

"Please mummy…. pretty please." Said Natey jumping on the floor with a begging tone.

Haley sighed. _He's good!!! _She thought wanting to laugh. "Fine…let me just phone Auntie Kelly." Said Haley taking her mobile.

They were supposed to meet to do a little shopping for Natey and to have lunch together but they finally decided to meet at the stadium and to take Stephanie out for lunch.

Haley let Natey sit beside Gilles, the Maverick's assistant coach.

She looked at the players for a while trying to avoid looking at Nathan as much as possible but one player was missing. Haley frowned _where's Greg? _She asked herself. Kelly told Haley that he had already left for practice.

Haley went up to see Stephanie and see if she wanted to talk.

Nathan was so happy when he saw Haley and Natey arrive. _This is my family_. He thought smiling.

------------------------**Stephanie's office**-------------------------------------------

Haley was about to knock on Stephanie's door when she heard a heated discussion between Stephanie and Greg.

"Kelly told me you were looking to help Haley get out of Scott's grip." Shouted Greg.

"Yeah I am! Is that a problem?" Asked Stephanie on a challenging tone. "I'm not saying she needs my help but if needs me to help her I will... I just want to be prepared." She added a bit aggressively.

"Your really gonna let history repeat itself aren't you? I can't believe it!! You're going to help her make the same mistakes you made!" Added Greg in disbelief.

Stephanie's eyes filled up with tears.

"How dare you?!" Asked Stephanie her voice shaking with emotion. "You've no right…."

"I'm your brother!" Shouted Greg cutting her off. "It gives me the right! When I see you sad... putting your life on hold because of something stupid that happened a long time ago" He added his voice full of anger. He needed to get it off his chest." I can see that you're in love...I see it in your eyes but you're letting him slip away! And that pisses me off."

"How would you know huh? You were just 14 when it all happened! How dare you use my past to hurt me! You don't even know the whole story!!" Stephanie said tears falling down her cheeks." I want Haley to get back with Nathan I really do!! I want to believe in real love! But I also want to help her preserve her broken heart!" She added with anger drying the tears from her face." I know how a broken heart can be more fragile and I don't think we can survive the second time around." She added not shouting anymore. Her voice was just full of sadness.

"I…." Started Greg

"You better go now," said Stephanie coldly walking to her desk. "You should be in practice."

Greg stood in front of her. "I'm sorry…I…shouldn't have." He said seeing his sisters' face distort with pain. All he wanted to do was hug her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said seriously looking deep into his eyes. "Don't think you'll be useful to the team with a broken hand."

Greg frowned.

"I said you better go." She repeated. "Touch me and you'll have some broken bones." She added coldly.

Stephanie looked at the door and saw Haley standing there uncomfortably knowing she was busted.

"You can come in." Said Stephanie trying to smile at Haley.

Haley walked in and smiled at Greg as he left the office his eyes full of tears.

"You heard it all huh?" Said Stephanie finally closing the door behind Greg.

"I…Yeah." Said Haley embarrassed. "I'm sorry I should have walked away but…"

"Don't worry about it." Said Stephanie sincerely sitting back at her desk. "Let me just ask you one question…. Do you still love him?" Asked Stephanie looking deep into Haley's eyes.

"I…" Haley blushed. "Yeah I do." She finally admitted looking down. "Or at least a part of me still does and I think always will." She added sadly.

"That's great." Said Stephanie sighing in relief. "You know…. Greg was not completely wrong. You need to fight for your love Haley…Don't let you're pride and doubts stand in the way because believe me…"Tears started to fall down Stephanie's cheeks. "You have far more to lose by closing your heart than by opening it."

"I…I'm scared." Said Haley honestly. "What if he doesn't love me anymore? How could I live not knowing that for sure??" She asked herself out loud.

"Come on Haley. You know that « _what ifs _» are even worse. You're a good person and I'm sure you're already wondering if you made the right choice when you left him." Said Stephanie

Haley nodded positively.

"You were brave and strong enough to give him a chance in the first place and look all the good things that happened to you." Stephanie said taking the picture of Natey off her desk. "Look at him" she said turning the picture to show Haley. "He's precious and you wouldn't have him if you didn't give Scott a chance…. Isn't he worth a broken heart??"

"He's the greatest gift ever." Said Haley with nostalgia. "I wouldn't change anything in my life, especially him."

"Let me tell you a little story Haley." Said Stephanie clearing her throat. "One upon a time a geeky girl met a jock. She was 16 and already a senior, she was also a tutor. People were picking on her but she didn't care that much, she knew that high school was almost over. One day…actually it was the second day of her senior year, the captain of the football team, Sam, walked into the tutor center and asked her to help him because he needed a passing grade to continue football." Stephanie looked down, she was fighting her tears. _She needs to know! _She thought.

"Are you okay?" Asked Haley concerned.

"Yeah…" Stephanie took a deep breath. "Anyway…the girl accepted to help him in exchange of a service."

_Oh my god!! It's like she's telling my story!! _Thought Haley.

"She asked him to control his spineless friends, they needed to stop picking on her…they just needed to forget she ever existed, in exchange for his tutoring. She knew she was the best tutor in town so…." Stephanie smiled. "Anyway…. the girl started tutoring him and they started to become friends. They decided to keep their friendship a secret because they didn't want to be the source of gossip." Stephanie had a sarcastic laugh "Well… The girl tried to convince herself it was true but…but she knew that he was just ashamed to be friends with her." Stephanie said and couldn't contain the sob that came out.

"I'm sorry," whispered Haley sadly.

Stephanie brushed off the comment. "The girl fell in love with the guy because he was actually a great person. They would spend hours just talking about everything and anything. It was like they were soul mates. She tried to convince herself that he would never love her…. that she wasn't good enough." Added Stephanie with a sad smile on her face. "The girl received full scholarship for the 4 universities she wanted to attend and the boy asked her which one she wanted to go to. She asked him why and that she was sure the whatever university he went to had great tutors." Stephanie cleared her throat." He said that he received many offers but that he wanted to attend the same College as her because…because he loved her."

"I knew it!!" Shouted Haley. She blushed straight away. "I'm sorry… please continue." Added Haley smiling.

"It's there that the story becomes different than yours. She kept rejecting him because she was sure he was going to break her heart." A tear rolled down Stephanie's cheek."He tried almost everything like…singing to her…telling everybody that he was in love with her…driving 300 miles on a weekend just to get her favorite author to sign her favorite book." Added Stephanie almost in a whisper.

"And SHE never gave him a chance?" Asked Haley in disbelief.

Stephanie shook her head negatively. "No…. In fact he never succeeded in getting back from the signing…. He died in a car accident on his way back."

"No!" shouted Haley as her heart literally broke for Stephanie.

"Yeah…anyway the girl just couldn't face High school or Seattle any longer. Everything just reminded her of him. If she had given him a chance he'd never gone for the book signing and he'd still be alive. She decided to go to University as far away as possible. She hated herself and decided to let go of all her dreams. She needed a perfect excuse not to love anymore so…" She cleared her throat "She decided to drop her dreams of becoming a writer and decided to study to become a lawyer so she could say, « _I'm sorry I don't have time for a relationship just yet_ ». "

"I…I'm sorry Steph…really." Said Haley with a tear running down her cheek.

"So please don't run scared. Don't let your chances go by because of pride or fear." Said Stephanie standing up and sitting beside Haley. "Give this relationship a chance and try 100. If it isn't meant to be... it won't work and you'll part after the 4 months but you'll have nothing to regret and believe me…. I would give everything not to have this feeling."

"I promise." Said Haley understanding where Stephanie was going with that." I'll open my heart to Nathan." She added sincerely. _I want us to be together again…maybe it's not too late._ She added to herself.

------------------------**Meanwhile on the court**-------------------------------

Nathan waved to Natey who waved back excitedly.

Nathan's heart tightened in his chest. _Gosh I love him so much_! He thought with happiness. _Maybe I should try harder with Haley…We could be a family_. He added to himself.

"He's a cute kid huh?" Said a voice bringing Nathan back to reality.

"Yeah he is." Said Nathan with a bright smile. "And he's my kid." He added without thinking his voice full of pride.

"You're funny!" Said the player taking the ball from his hands.

"I'm not joking!" Said Nathan a bit harsher than he intended.

The player frowned "Oh I'm sorry man I thought he was the tall blond guy's son. What's name again…" The player frowned "I think he's called Eugene."

_Lucas!! _Thought Nathan with anger. _The perfect dad!! Was he also the perfect lover and husband to Haley? _He thought with jealousy. "No...Eugene is his uncle." He replied coldly.

He looked at Haley coming his way with Natey. _I'm going to hurt you just how much you're hurting me!!_ He thought out of pride and stubbornness.

"Hey…." Said Haley smiling. "I...I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight just the two of us." She asked looking into his eyes.

"What for?" Asked Nathan coldly. He looked at Natey and bent down to whisper in her ear. "If it's to get laid just ask…. If it's for something else don't bother I want to get to know my son I don't really care about you…but I still care about your body." He added despitefully.

Haley looked at him with hurt and disbelief. "Excuse me?" She asked

"I excuse you," said Nathan with a grin. "You better go home," he added before winking to Natey.

Nathan could see that Haley was fighting back her tears. _Maybe I was too harsh on her…_He thought _Hell no!! She took everything from me and replaced me in her heart and bed with MY BROTHER_. He added to himself running away from her to shoot a basket.

Haley looked at Natey and tried to smile. "Come on buddy lets go home." Said Haley taking out her cell and texting Kelly asking her to come and pick up Natey for the afternoon. She needed to be alone and let her pain explode._ I never thought he would hate me so much. I'll never win him back _she thought shaking her head in sorrow.

Nathan watched them go. _My family _he thought bittersweet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: **Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews. I know you're quite pissed by Nathan's behavior in my story and….well I've got to say I WAS too lol but after last time episode?! And Nathan staring at Carrie?! GRRRR I don't know anymore. He is a moron (but I still love him: Naley 4ever)

What did you guy think about Carrie?! She was totally out of line!! I think we should get a hit man or something lmao.

The Leyton scene was really emotional and even if I'm not a Peyton fan I've got to say……She brought tears in my eyes. Great job!!

Anyway…Let get back to the story…I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!! Take care :-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three weeks later:**

Haley was in the kitchen cooking dinner while humming a random song. She was lost in her thoughts. Her relationship with Nathan was really strange; it had its ups and downs.

He was nice and caring but he could turn cold and distant a minute later.

Some days, when they were together playing and joking around as a family, Haley sincerely thought that they had their chance to be a family again.

However, sometimes Nathan was so cold and distant with her that she thought he never loved her.

_I love you so much_. She thought sadly.

She burned her hand on a pan. "Ouch!" She shouted.

"You okay?" Said Nathan worried running to her.

He put her hand under cold water.

Her heart melt as she kept her eyes on him, she couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

_How long has he been there? _She asked herself. "Thanks" she said softly.

Nathan just smiled.

"It feels good." Said Haley going back to her cooking.

"What does?" Asked Nathan curiously.

"You smiling at me." She said sincerely not looking at him. She was embarrassed to admit it out loud.

She didn't see the joy passing through Nathan's eyes.

"Well…it's ready." She added still blushing. "Can you get Natey?"

"Yeah." Said Nathan. "Just one thing why were you humming that song?" He asked with a strange voice.

"Excuse me? I…I didn't even know what I was humming." She said nicely.

"Fine…" Said Nathan a little bit disappointed.

He was about to get Natey but Haley stopped him.

"What was I humming Nate?" She asked him her eyes full of hope.

"_More Than anyone_." He simply stated before leaving the kitchen.

_Our song…I had to hum our song! _She thought surprised. _Maybe it's a sign…maybe always and forever didn't die after all._ She added to herself smiling.

--------------------------------------------

"Come on buddy. It's time to hit the bed." Said Haley to her son smiling.

"I'm not tired yet." Said Natey with his famous puppy eyes.

Both Nathan and Haley burst into laugher.

"You're gifted kid!!" Said Nathan still laughing. _And you're my kid! _He added to himself.

"I know!!" Said Haley putting her hand on Nathan's without even thinking about it.

Something surprising happened though; Nathan started to rub Haley's hand with his thumb. It was the first really nice physical contact they had since they moved in together.

Haley tried to fight back her tears. _It feels so good_. She thought.

"Who taught you that?" Asked Nathan smiling at Natey but in his eyes there was something else…. He wanted to be with his wife again.

"Uncle Eugene taught me!" Said Natey. "He told me that puppy eyes always works on mommy." He added smiling proudly.

Haley could see Nathan's face harden as he removed his hand.

_Fuck! What's wrong with him _thought Haley. _We really need to talk_. She added to herself.

"Well…I'm sorry angel but it's not working tonight." Said Haley forcing a smile on her face. "Okay give Nathan a kiss and lets go." She added standing up from the sofa.

Natey gave a very noisy kiss to Nathan and hugged him tight.

"Sweet dream buddy." Said Nathan hugging him back.

Haley put Natey to bed and read him his favorite story: _Peter Pan_.

When she came back in the living room Nathan wasn't there anymore.

"Nate?" She called out.

She looked all around the house.

"Nathan you there?" She asked opening his bedroom door, he wasn't.

She decided to check outside, Nathan's car was missing.

_He left! _She thought both sad and surprised. _Where the Hell is he? _

Haley shook her head and went to wash the dishes. She decided to wait for him and watched TV in the living room.

They needed to discuss things, they couldn't continue living like that.

Haley fell asleep on the sofa, and when she woke up and looked at her watch it was 2am.

Haley looked outside; Nathan's car was still missing.

She sighed. _He's probably with his new skank! _She thought sadly.

She finally decided to go to bed.

Kelly was coming to pick up Natey later because she wanted to pass the day with her godson. Haley knew that Kelly was doing that to leave her some alone time to process everything and Haley really appreciated it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley woke up at 7 after a restless night. She kept dreaming about Nathan, they were terrible dreams. In each of them, he said he was leaving and she was begging him to stay but it never worked.

She ran to the window. Nathan's car wasn't there. _I can't believe he slept somewhere else!!_ She thought angry with jealousy.

Kelly came at 10 and saw straight away that Haley wasn't at her best.

"I won't ask you how things are with Scott." Said Kelly nicely. "I just need to look at your face to know it sucks. "

Haley sighed. "Yeah…" She said shrugging. "Life sucks anyway."

"Awww. Do you want me to keep Natey tonight? I can bring him back to you tomorrow before practice." Proposed Kelly hugging her friend.

"You would do that?" Asked Haley the voice full of hope. "I….I really need to clear things up with Nate and I can predict a lot of shouting." Said Haley grimacing. "I just need to know where to stand. I can't wait anymore." She added seriously.

"I think it's the best thing you could do." Said Kelly trying to smile. "There's something I need to tell you. I…I promised Natey to keep the secret but I think you should know." Said Kelly a little bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah… You can talk he's in his bedroom playing with his pirate ship and believe me he's not ready to stop." She said with a smile. "He doesn't even know you're here."

"Well…you know last week we went to the park just the two of us and…and he started talking about Eugene…I mean Lucas." Said Kelly shaking her head." He said he was missing him and…"

"I know he does," said Haley with tears in her eyes. "It breaks my heart everyday."

"Yeah…But that's not the revelation." Said Kelly mysteriously.

Haley frowned.

"He told me that he loved his uncle Eugene very much and he asked me if he was a bad kid for wanting Nathan to be his dad." Added Kelly with sad eyes.

"What?!" Said Haley putting her hand on the wall.

"He said he wished Nathan Scott was his dad." Repeated Kelly. "But when I asked him why…." Kelly shook her head. "He didn't answer to me and changed the subject. I…I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not but I think you need to know that before the big confrontation with Scott."

"I…. Thanks" Said Haley not really knowing how to process the information.

"Okay… I think we should get going. You know that the guys don't have practice this afternoon right?" Asked Kelly. "Greg wants to have lunch with Natey and me and after maybe visit the zoo." She added with a wink.

"Natey is going so happy to spend the day and sleep over with auntie Kelly and Uncle Greg." Said Haley trying to sound cheerful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 4 pm when Nathan parked his car in the driveway and took a deep breath. Hearing about Lucas teaching things to his son just brought out an irrational anger last night. He decided to go and sleep at the Marriot because he was scared to fight with Haley and say things that he would regret.

He couldn't stop imagining Lucas, Haley and Natey together. _The perfect little family… Full of love. _He thought bitterly.

Just the thought of Haley and Lucas having sex made him sick. He wanted to kill his brother for stealing his family, stealing his happiness. His brother who took his place in Haley's life…in Haley's bed.

Nathan came in and went directly to his room. He started undressing to take his shower when Haley came in without even knocking.

She was a bit surprised to see him there standing naked. _Gosh he is even hotter than I remember!! _She thought.

"Why did you disappear?" Asked Haley with anger trying to hide her trouble.

"Would you mind knocking?" Asked Nathan grinning. Even if she was trying to hide it, he could see her troubled. "And I didn't disappeared" he added trying to sound calm. "I just had to go."

"Yeah?" Said Haley crossing her arms on her chest. "You had to meet your whore?" She shouted.

Nathan walked to her keeping his eyes on hers. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" He asked close to her now. "I'm not sure Lucas will be pleased to know that his girlfriend is jealous for another man…." He added trying to sound detached.

"Get over yourself!" Said Haley blushing. He was dangerously close to her. She could feel his body heat radiating on her. "I'm not jealous!!"

"Yeah…"Said Nathan walking closer.

Haley started to walk backward _this was a bad idea… _She thought. Her back touched the wall but Nathan continued to walked and stopped against her body.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't want me." He whispered against her lips.

"I…I…" She looked in his eyes where she could see both lust and desire. _Who Am I kidding? I need him!!_ She thought. She put her hands around his neck and started kissing him with passion.

Nathan was pleased to oblige and deepened the kiss. He lifted her from the floor and laid her on the bed.

Nathan started to unbutton her shirt. His hands were shaking; he had wanted her for so long.

Haley moaned, her skin was burning, the desire and want flowing between the two.

"I…I want you" she whispered.

Nathan crashed his lips on hers. He finally succeeded to get rid of her blouse.

He started to kiss her breast._ I missed her so much. _He thought.

He unzipped her skirt and removed her panties.

"I want you now." She said kissing his jaw line. "I need you" she added her voice full of desire.

Nathan wanted to wait longer but he knew he couldn't. He waited too long to finally be with her again.

He smiled at her and his eyes stayed glued to hers as he placed himself at her entry.

"I need you…I missed you." She said huskily.

Nathan pushed himself deep inside of her. It felt so good to be inside his wife again. It was like coming home.

Haley screamed of pleasure. She couldn't believe how she survived without Nathan by her side for the last five years.

She tightened her legs around his hips. She wanted to feel him better…She wanted him to go deeper inside of her.

Nathan started to move faster as they both started to breath heavily.

Haley was sucking his ear lobe. _She didn't forget my soft spots_. He thought.

Nathan groaned. He was about to come but he wanted to keep going.

He wanted to make love to her forever.

Haley finally screamed his name in pleasure, showing him that she climaxed. He finally let himself go too.

Nathan collapse on top of her and Haley ran her hands in his hair.

"I love you Nathan." She whispered to him.

Nathan knew it was just satisfaction talking. He learned over the years that girls were not able to control what they said after sex.

"No you don't." He said calmly rolling over.

"What?" Said Haley who didn't expect such an answer.

_She didn't deny being with Lucas before! _He thought sadly. _I knew they were an item!_ He added to himself angry now.

"It's satisfaction talking." Said Nathan coldly. " You screamed…we're lucky the kid isn't here! I guess the guys in your life didn't really satisfy you over the years." He said with cockiness.

"What?" Repeated Haley her voice shivering with anger._ He didn't just say that! _She thought in disbelief.

"I guess once you got Nathan Scott it's hard to be satisfied by the others... I get that." He added with a laugh." I'm here for as long as you need… I liked it too."

Haley sat and looked at him in disbelief. Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Why do you keep hurting me?" She asked angry.

"I don't think I hurt you babe. Your screams meant something else." He said winking. "Don't worry Lucas won't find out. I mean…it wouldn't be good for his ego to find out that he didn't satisfy you to the fullest for the past 5 years."

"I can't believe it!" She said like she was talking to herself. She jumped out of the bed. And started to look for her clothes. _He thinks I'm having an affair with Lucas?! How sick is that!! _She thought disgusted. "I…. I…Screw you!!" She said starting to cry. _Where are those damn panties?!!_ She thought.

"Nah…I just screwed you." He said harshly.

"I can't believe you are the man I once loved " she said finally finding her panties. "You're such an evil man."

"Well…Thanks to you." He said looking straight into her eyes.

Haley ran in her bedroom and fell into her bed. She started to sob uncontrollably.

She needed to talk to someone and the first face that came to her mind was Lucas.

"Screw the fucking agreement!" She shouted out of pain and anger.

She took her phone and dialed Lucas number. Hearing his voice made her feel better.

She explained everything that happened to her. Lucas was furious against his brother for hurting Haley.

He promised her that everything would be fine soon.

She asked him why he said that.

_« You'll find out soon. »_ He said mysteriously._ « I'll always be there for you » _said Lucas before hanging up.

Haley felt some hope. Lucas was her best friend…the only person in the world who would never hurt her she thought sobbing even harder.

She finally cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note:** Hey guys!! Here is the chapter 13. Thank you for the lovely reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me. They really motivate me to write. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Take care. :-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was already at the stadium. He was the first there….He was always the first.

He hated himself for the fight he had with Haley yesterday. _I was completely out of line!! _He thought angrily.

In fact Nathan hated himself for still loving her so much. He never thought he would be so weak. She left him 5 years ago without a look behind; she kept his son away from him and replaced him with Lucas…his own brother!! Nathan expected to feel some kind of hate for Haley, but he didn't feel anything else other than love, pain and anger.

Nathan hated himself that he kept hurting Haley…He knew last night was a terrible mistake. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did.

Nathan just shook is head before he started to do suicides.

"Scott!" Shouted a voice full of anger behind him.

Nathan stopped right away and turned around a smirk on his face. He tried to hide his surprise.

"Hello my loving brother…." Nathan said his voice saying something else.

Lucas walked to Nathan with anger in each step.

"Why do you keep hurting her?" Said Lucas pointing his finger to Nathan aggressively." I…. I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Added Lucas in a warning tone.

"Huh huh…. She complained!!" Nathan laughed. "Well…. What can I say….She breached the contract". He added looking at his brother with hate.

"I'm going to « _breach_ » way more than your contract with her if you keep hurting her." Added Lucas seriously.

"You drove here just to tell me that?! Thanks so much!" Said Nathan sarcastically. "Drive safely on your way back." He added turning his back to Lucas.

Lucas laughed sarcastically. "Well…She should have known by now that Nathan Scott is an ass especially after sex." Added Lucas turning around ready to go. _Nathan won't change!_ He thought sadly.

"What?" Said Nathan surprised. "She told you?" Asked Nathan turning around looking at Lucas in disbelief.

Lucas frowned. "Yeah…She did." He replied confused

"Oh so I guess you're one of those free couples!" Said Nathan shaking his head. "But believe me…She may have complained to you on the phone afterward but she didn't complain when she was in my bed."

"What?" Asked Lucas his voice full of anger.

Stephanie was about to go to her office when she heard the heated argument coming from the court.

She arrived just in time to stop Lucas from punching Nathan straight in the nose.

"Walk away." She said seriously putting her hands on Lucas shoulders. Just touching him made her feel high. _You're not a teenager anymore _she thought trying to bring some sense in herself.

"I…" Started Lucas, His eyes glued to hers.

"Don't do something you'll regret." She whispered to him. "Just walk away Lucas…. You'll just make the situation worse than it already is." She added still standing between the two brothers. _It's not like I could stop them if they really want to fight_. She thought panicking slightly.

Lucas sighed and looked at Nathan.

"I can't believe you're implying that Haley and I…." Lucas was almost speechless. "You're sick man." He added shaking his head. "Seriously…."

Stephanie thanked Lucas for giving up. She was walking him back to the door when Nathan stopped them.

_Fuck! _Thought Stephanie angrily. _We were almost outside!! _

"Oh come on Luke…Sorry…. It's Eugene right?" Said Nathan laughing. "You want me to believe that you left everything you knew…your family, your friends, your life just like that? You guys lived together for the past five year… Who's going to believe that nothing happened between you two?"

Lucas turned around abruptly, Stephanie's hand tightened on his arm as Lucas looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry I won't fight." He said nicely to her.

Her heart just melt, she smiled back and blushed.

"I won't ask you to believe me…" Lucas sighed "I know you won't but I need to show you something." Said Lucas mysteriously. "I've got something in my trunk to show you. Just give me 5 minutes of your time." Asked Lucas trying to sound calm even if he was still boiling inside.

"What do you have huh? Ropes and a shovel? I don't owe you a thing." Said Nathan standing straight and glancing at Lucas with proud and coldness even if he was far to feel as he felt before.

"No you don't owe me a thing but you do owe something to Natey and you owe something to your family". Said Lucas seriously. "And I can assure you…. what I've got to show you... will probably change your vision on everything. "

"I doubt it but…" Nathan shook his head. "For Natey…." He added walking to Lucas. _And for me too, I wish more than anything that I'm wrong_.

Stephanie stayed behind, she knew that the brothers needed some alone time but she stayed close enough in case a new brawl started.

Lucas opened his trunk and handed a pink cardboard box to Nathan.

Nathan frowned. "What's that?" He asked aggressively.

"Well…. It's Haley's." Said Lucas looking at the box. "She's going to hate me big time when she finds out I gave it to you but…" Lucas stopped and sighed. _You're meant to be…At least I hope so_. He added to himself sadly. "Just take look".

Nathan opened the box and saw many folders in it and some recordable dvds. He took the first one and started to flip it over. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Haley collected all the articles and all the pictures of him from Duke. She also added some letters, poems and songs in the folder.

Such as when Duke won the NCAA championship, she wrote a letter where she told him how proud she was of him, how much she missed him and loved him and that she was truly pleased that he found someone else to love. Nathan looked at the picture and sighed. _I never loved that girl!! _He thought. She was just a freaking crazy cheerleader who was all over him and she kissed by surprise after the game.

Tears started to fill Nathan's eyes; He was doing his best to fight them_. I treated her so bad!! I'm such a jerk!_

Lucas saw the emotion in his brother eyes and decided to give him some privacy.

"You can keep it." Said Lucas not even angry anymore. "Just so you know…. She never stopped loving you. For the last five years you were on her mind, her heart and dreams. Nobody touched her since you Nate and nobody else will ever." Lucas cleared his throat. "Look in her room...She's still wearing her wedding ring Nate. She wears it on her chain. You're her always and forever and her running away didn't change that." He added walking away to meet with Stephanie.

"She's my always and forever too." Whispered Nathan once Lucas was out of earshot. I_ need to set things right. I need to tell her how much I love her. I'm done protecting myself...She deserves better than that...better than me!_

Nathan couldn't wait for practice to be over now.

---------------------------------------------------

Kelly dropped Natey back at the house. She couldn't stay because she had an appointment with her wedding organizer. She was really running behind schedule and was sure she wouldn't be ready for next month.

Haley looked at her son and smiled. _You win Nathan…Congratulations I give up_. She thought.

"So Angel…How was your sleepover at Auntie Kelly and Uncle Greg's?" She asked smiling.

"It was awesome!!" He said with a bright smile. "We watched Disney movies while eating ice cream!!" He added excited.

"Ice cream huh?" Asked Haley laughing. "You're so lucky!!" She added hugging her son.

She sat on the sofa as Natey sat beside her.

"Will Nathan be back soon?" Asked Natey innocently.

"You like him huh? What do you like him so much?" Asked Haley forcing a smile.

"Yeah!! I don't know why I like him that much I...can't explain" Said Natey seriously.

_Maybe he can feel the all father/son bound_ thought Haley unsure.

Natey smiled but his eyes were sad "But…But I miss Uncle Eugene."

"I know you do sweetie. Don't worry…. Uncle Eugene will be back soon." She added kissing his forehead. _I need to tell him the truth before Nathan does_. Thought Haley with anger. _God knows what he's going to tell him!_

"Can I go and play in my room?" Asked Natey.

"In a minute sweetie." Said Haley nicely. "Mummy needs to talk to you before you go." She added looking in his big and innocent eyes. "I know you heard Nathan talk about Lucas right?" She asked nicely.

Natey nodded.

"Well…Lucas is uncle Eugene." She said simply. She saw confusion passing into her sons' eyes. "You've got two names don't you?" She asked him.

"Yeah…"Said Natey still confused.

"Anyhow…. When you're be older and if you don't like your name you can change it. So you are called Nathan Lucas James well…. Uncle Eugene was called Lucas Eugene but he decided to be called Eugene because…because he preferred it." Haley added not wanting to explain more.

"Oh!" Said Natey as if he just had a revelation. "And what about you mommy? You did it too huh? I heard Nathan calling you Haley." He added cheekily.

"You're listening into conversations." She said smiling and starting to tickle him.

Natey laughed very loudly and it warmed Haley's heart.

"Yeah it's the same for me sweetie. I didn't like my name anymore so I choose to be called by my second name…. Jessica." Said Haley feeling bad lying. _He's not even 5 yet! I can't say too much! _She thought trying to justify herself.

"How come Nathan knows your other names?" Finally asked Natey.

Haley smiled. "You're smart son." She said. _Way too smart!! _She added to herself.

"I know." Said Natey shrugging "But why did you call me Nathan mommy? I like having the same name than Nathan Scott.". He added looking straight into her eyes.

_You're just like Nathan_. She thought tenderly. "You remember one day you asked me who your dad was..." Said Haley with emotion. _There's no turning back_. She added to herself.

Natey nodded his eyes full of hope.

"Well…Your daddy is...it's... Nathan Scott." Said Haley not knowing which reaction to expect from Natey.

"I knew it!" Said Natey out of happiness. "But…But why didn't I see him before? He didn't want to know me," asked Natey sadly.

"No honey! Don't say that! Nathan loves you!" Said Haley looking deep into her sons' eyes to show him she wasn't lying. "It's…It's a long story sweetie and you're smart but you're way too young to hear it." Said Haley sincerely. "But you'll know the truth one of these days."

Natey frowned.

"I…. Mistakes were made honey and…" Haley shook her head. "The only thing you need to know is that Mommy and Daddy love you very much. "

Natey sighed and looked at Haley for a while. He could see the embarrassment in her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her.

He hugged her. "I love you too mommy," he said nicely. "Can I go play now?"

Haley nodded. "Of course honey... Of course." She said fighting her tears.

Haley waited for Natey to be in his room before let the tears fall quietly down her cheeks. _I'm just tired. I don't want to fight anymore_. She thought to herself. _We're clearly not meant to be_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan left the gymnasium as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to see Haley and ask for her forgiveness.

He took the letter beside the _Raleigh News_ Article talking about him being the MVP.

The letter said:

_Dear Nathan, _

_I knew you could do it! MVP huh? After only two years... Well I didn't expect you to make it that fast!!_

_I'm so proud of you and just so you know you're never too far from me. _

_I see you in your son everyday. Faith Hill explains it perfectly in "There you'll be"._

_I can see your smile in the picture and you seem truly happy. I'm really pleased for you and I can see I took the right decision when I left you. _

_I made this choice for you and it's impossible to regret something you don't know. _

_I regret you everyday Nathan... you made of my life a fairy tale for a while and it's hard to look back. _

_You don't know how it much it hurts to live, laugh and breath without you. _

_I wish you all the best. _

_I love you... Always and forever._

_Haley._

Nathan walked in.

"It's me!" He said with a big smile. He knew that the explaining he would have with Haley was going to be heated but...

He saw Natey running at him.

"Hey Buddy!" Said Nathan kneeling.

"Hey..." Said Natey looking at Nathan with his baby seal eyes. "So... You're my dad?!" He asked Nathan.

"I... Who told you that?" Asked Nathan almost falling over, he was so surprised.

"Mamma told me!" Said Natey stating the evident.

Nathan nodded and hugged his son tight. _Why did she tell him? I hope it's not too late for us!! _Asked Nathan to himself worried


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: **Hey guys, Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. I mean…You are awesome!! I finally hit the 100 reviews!! I love you guys!! you're really making me feel good. Anyway…here is chapter 14. I hope you're going to like it. Don't forget to review. :-)

As for last night episode?! WTF!! Nathan is a moron!! He should fire Carrie for being sooo inappropriate with him! And hiding things from Haley is the worst idea ever!! Nathan… Nathan… Nathan…Will you ever learn?!

Well….I'm done rambling.

Thanks again

Take care. ; D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan smiled at Natey as he tried to hide his fear.

"Hal…Jessica." He shouted. "Where are you?" He added walking in the living room.

"I'm in here" she replied from her bedroom.

Nathan sighed in relief; a part of him just had some uncontrollable fear that she would be gone, he walked to join her there.

He found her changing her bed linen.

"Hey…" He said simply with an apologetic smile. He wanted to talk to her but not with Natey around.

"Hey…" Said Haley not even looking at him.

Nathan nodded. Her tone was so cold but could he blame her? Not really.

"You can call mommy Haley you know." Said Natey looking at Nathan with pride. He was so proud to show him he knew everything.

"I can?" Asked Nathan to Natey quickly looking at Haley who seemed not to react to this big revealing.

"Yeah. Mommy told me it was her other name and that Uncle Eugene is called Lucas." Said Natey excited. "That's why mommy gave me Lucas as a middle name. Isn't it mommy?" Asked Natey looking at Haley.

"Of course it is sweetie." She said smiling tenderly at Natey. She could feel Nathan's eyes on her, it made her shiver but she didn't look at him. She was ready to do everything to avoid his glance. _He's probably in one of his good days!_ She thought with sarcasm.

"And she called me Nathan because you're my dad!" Added Natey with the biggest smile Haley ever saw. _It's like he just met Santa! _She thought as her heart melt.

Nathan looked at Haley with confusion. "Mommy told you everything!!" He said with a cheery tone his eyes still glued on Haley.

Haley finally turned her head and locked eyes with him. "Of course I did!" She said with a fake smile on her face. "It was the only thing to do." She added calmly with defiance in both her eyes and voice.

_Where's she going with all that? _Nathan thought worried. "We need to talk." He said nicely.

"I don't think we do." She said smiling in order to pretend everything was fine.

She bent down to look at Natey. "So sweetie…. What do you want to do huh? Help mommy cook dinner or go and play basketball with Nathan…I mean daddy." She asked already knowing what his answer would be.

"Play basketball!" Said Natey looking at Nathan with joy in his eyes.

"I bet!" Said Haley laughing and kissing his forehead. "I'll call you when it's ready" she added walking to the kitchen without a look at Nathan.

Nathan sighed _I went too far this time_. He thought. "Come on buddy, let's go." He said to Natey messing up his hair.

------------------------------------**Meanwhile _Italia café_, Dallas**----------------------------------

Lucas and Stephanie were at the terrace.

"I'm sorry I was late," she said looking at her watch.

"Don't worry about it" said Lucas with a bright smile. "You're like…" He looked at his watch "8 minutes late. "He added laughing.

"Yeah…but still" she added blushing. "Anyway…thank you for walking away this morning…I know it was hard." She said sincerely.

"I didn't want to fight you know." Said Lucas not smiling anymore. Stephanie could see sadness pass through his eyes. "He's my little brother you know and…even with everything that happened between us I still love him." He added uncomfortable.

Stephanie felt her heart break. "I know how you feel," she said taking his hand. She loved Greg so much and even if they sometimes had terrible fights nothing could make her love him less.

"And somewhere…. I say somewhere I understand him." Said Lucas with caution. "I mean I went back home to Tree Hill for Thanksgiving this year and I finally met my little sister Lily. She knew who I was but..." Lucas shook his head. "She didn't know me." He smiled "she kept talking about « _Uncle Nathan_ » and I've got to confess that somewhere it hurt me to see that someone took my place by her side." Said Lucas surprise he was able to talk that freely with Stephanie.

"Awww I'm sorry." Said Stephanie really feeling bad for Lucas.

"Don't be." He said smiling. "I started to think after that, you know…and I thought if it can hurt me that much to have lost my place in my sister's life after making the choice myself. I can't even imagine how much it hurts Nathan to have « lost » his place in his son's life without having the ability to choose…you know." He said looking into Stephanie's eyes to find some kind of understanding in them.

She nodded and smiled.

Lucas was so pleased to find someone to talk to, someone who wasn't judging him. "I didn't want to meddle at first but I think Nathan's going to far. I'm sure Haley took the wrong decision but she did it for all the right reasons and I think it was time for him to realize that." He added sure of himself.

"If you say so." Said Stephanie smiling. "I don't know them enough." She said sincerely. "I don't know what was in the box but I can tell you it shook Nathan up big time." She said with an impressed tone.

"It's just a little reminder that Naley it's « _always and forever _»." Said Lucas laughing.

"Huh? Naley?" Asked Stephanie frowning with confusion.

"Oh yeah…" Said Lucas shaking his head. "Brooke Davis, one of my ex-girlfriend, gave them the nickname to Nathan and Haley." He laughed remembering that day. "You know…Nathan and Haley equal Naley."

Stephanie was ashamed to feel some jealousy when Lucas mentioned his ex-girlfriend. _He's not even dating you idiot! And it's not like he's going to! _She thought angry against herself. She finally realized what he said." Brooke Davis?" She asked almost shouting. "You dated Brooke Davis…The designer?"

"Yeah…"Said Lucas looking down. He forgot sometimes how famous Brooke was.

"Gosh…" Said Stephanie speechless. _I knew he was way out of my league! _She thought.

They continue to chat for a little while about everything and anything.

"Well…I think I should go now." Said Stephanie looking at her watch.

Lucas frowned. Stephanie had become distant since they talked about Brooke. _Did I say something wrong? _He couldn't help thinking. "You walked here?" He asked a part of him didn't want to leave her just yet.

Stephanie nodded.

"Let me walk you home." He said nicely standing up.

"No that's fine." She said smiling to him. "I only live about 10 minutes from here. I…you better head home before it's too late. "

"No, I'll walk you home and that's final." He said putting his hand on her back.

The contact burned her skin. She tried to compose herself. _Stop it Steph… forget about it! That's never going to happen. He doesn't want it and you don't want it either!! _She said to herself. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Lucas talking to her.

"Hello…. Earth to Steph…" Said Lucas stopping in front of her.

She bumped into him.

"What?" She said finally back from spacing out. "I…I'm sorry" she said blushing.

"A penny for your thoughts." Said Lucas laughing.

She blushed even more. "Believe me they aren't even worth that much," she said starting to walk again. "So anyway what do you intend to do now?" She wanted to change subject badly.

She saw confusion on his face. "I mean if Haley stays here…. what do you intend to do?" She asked again hoping she was clearer. She oftened acting dumb when she liked a man and she hated herself for that.

"Ohh gotcha!" Said Lucas smiling and putting his arm around her. "Well…if everything goes the way I hope Naley will be back together in no time"

Stephanie nodded. She wanted Haley to be happy and she knew deep down that Nathan was her soul mate.

"I guess I'll finish the year here and I'll go back to Tree Hill." Said Lucas shrugging. "There's nothing keeping me here.

Stephanie was in front of her building. She nodded sadly and finally looked up to him.

"Thanks for walking me home" she said smiling while trying to hide her pain. _You're going to go and I won't try to keep you here_. She thought angrily against herself. _You're too scared to live! You're pathetic!!_

"You're more than welcome," said Lucas with a bright smile.

"What do I have to lose….?" She said out loud without even realizing it.

"What?" Said Lucas frowning.

"Huh?" She blushed. _He's going anyway! Just do it!! You probably won't see him again anyway_. She added to herself trying to gain some courage. "There's something I want to do and…and I'm sorry if it offends you." She said looking at him seriously.

"Okay…." Said Lucas still confused.

Stephanie put her hands behind his neck stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Something she didn't expect happened, Lucas tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

They finally pulled part out of breath.

"I wanted that for so long," she whispered against his lips.

Lucas smiled. "Me too." He replied his voice broken by emotion.

He kissed her again but this time with even more passion.

----------------------------**Nathan's house**-----------------

Haley, Nathan and Natey were having dinner. Each time Nathan tried talking to Haley she diverted the conversation on Natey.

Nathan was getting slightly annoyed with Haley's reaction. She was using the kid to avoid the confrontation and he hated that.

"So sweetie…. What do you want to do tomorrow?" Asked Haley looking at Natey.

"Can we go and see dad train?" Asked Natey.

"Of course sweetie" said Haley who didn't need to look at Nathan to see the grin on his face.

"Do you know when Uncle Eugene will be back? I miss him." Added Natey sadly.

"Well…I…." Started Haley.

Nathan could see pain in her eyes and decided to cut her off.

"I think he's back today". Said Nathan nicely looking at Natey. "You want me to call him and ask him to come and spend the day tomorrow?" He asked.

"He's back?!" Asked Natey really happy and excited.

"Yeah…He's back?!" Asked Haley frowning, her voice full of disbelief.

"Please…Please…. Please ask him to come!!" Said Natey jumping around.

"I'll call him now." Said Nathan standing up and going in the living room to call Lucas.

Haley was really surprised but she didn't expect something good without a reason. _He's evil _she thought with caution.

When Nathan came back Haley was putting the plates in the dishwasher. Haley looked and saw Natey watching TV.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but don't break the kids heart!" Said Haley coldly.

"I promise if you lie to him saying Lucas let him down I…I'm gonna hurt you." She added whispering in a warning tone.

Nathan shook his head. "Is your opinion of me that low?" He asked in disbelief.

"Even worse…"She added simply.

"We need to talk it's important." Said Nathan in an almost begging tone._ I need to set things right_.

Haley looked at him for a couple of seconds and smiled. "Natey come on honey it's time to go to bed." She shouted passing Nathan to pick up Natey.

Nathan stopped her by taking her wrist. "The kid won't help you to avoid our discussion Hales". He said whispering to her ear. "You can't use him as a bullet proof vest!" He added with annoyance.

"Watch me!" She added freeing herself and smiling to Natey. "Come on sweetie kiss daddy and let's go to bed."

Nathan waited for about an hour but Haley never came back.

He went in his sons bedroom and checked the bed…It was empty.

He then slowly opened Haley's bedroom door and found them both on the bed.

_Oh you're good!! _He thought with a smile, _but Lucas' coming tomorrow and believe it or not…we're going to set things right. I won't let you run away from me again...I love you too much for that_. He added to himself closing the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: **Hey Guys, Here is chapter 15. Thanks for the nice reviews. They mean a lot to me and they motivate me so much to write more and faster :-). Anyway i hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. I'm sure you'll be pleased but also a bit frustrated... Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Take care ;-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was fast asleep when he heard his phone ring. _Damn phone! _He thought with anger.

His eyes were still closed. The phone stopped ringing but it started again about 10 seconds later.

"Come on..." Lucas begged with a sleepy voice.

"You better get that." Said Stephanie against his chest.

"I guess so". He said kissing her forehead reaching for his phone on the floor.

"Hey." Said Lucas his eyes still closed, tightening his embrace on Stephanie.

"Luke? It's Nathan."

Lucas opened his eyes widely. Panic started to crawl in him. "Nathan? Is everything okay?" Asked Lucas as panic could be heard in his voice.

Stephanie opened her eyes hearing Nathan's name and hearing panic in Lucas's voice.

"Everything's fine." Said Nathan with a reassuring tone. _At least on the surface _he added to himself. "I know Honey Grove isn't close and all but I wanted to know if you wanted to come and spend the day in Dallas with Haley, Natey and…me." He added uncomfortably.

"Really?" Asked Lucas frowning. "Is there a catch somewhere?" He added looking at Stephanie

"No…No catch." Said Nathan sincerely. "I think it's time to stop the fighting. So do you mind coming?"

Lucas smiled brightly. " No I don't. I would drive 1,000 miles to see Natey." Said Lucas with joy in his voice.

"I know you would." Said Nathan with regret in his voice. "I shouldn't have kept the kid from you it…it was really childish." He added in a apologetic tone.

Lucas just sighed. He didn't know what to say just yet. "We all made mistakes."

"Yeah…" Said Nathan uncomfortably. "Okay…I guess we'll see each other tomorrow. "

"I'm in Dallas anyway…" He looked at Stephanie and winked. "I'll probably spend the night here."

"Huh?" Asked Nathan confused.

Lucas had trouble to contain his laugher seeing Stephanie blushing against his shoulder. She smacked his arm. "Stop it!" She whispered.

"Never mind" said Lucas shaking his head. " What time do you want me over? 10?"

"Yeah that's perfect." Said Nathan relieved.

"Okay I'll see you then." Said Lucas wanting to get back to his previous activities.

"Wait! Don't you need the address?" Asked Nathan surprised.

"Nah… I'll find your house." Said Lucas hanging up. "So…where were we?" He said smiling to Stephanie and kissing her.

She started to laugh. "Easy tiger! What did your brother want?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing much…"said Lucas laying on top of her. "He invited us over tomorrow that's all." He added kissing her.

They both started to laugh.

--------------------------------**Next Day, Nathan's house**--------------------------------------

Haley woke up really early. She looked at the alarm clock and sighed. _Gosh it's only 6.30!_ She thought. _Well…what did you expect? You went to bed at 8.30 moron! _She added to herself.

She looked at Natey fast and peacefully asleep at her side. She carefully and gently ran her hand through his hair and smiled.

"I love you so much Baby." She whispered kissing his forehead before quietly getting out of bed.

She walked into the kitchen and jumped back with surprise, Nathan was already there drinking his coffee.

"You didn't expect that huh?" He said nicely with a smile. _Gosh how cute is she when she wakes up_.

"Yeah well…whatever." She said shrugging. "I guess you're leaving early for the gym." She added pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Actually no." Said Nathan with a grin. "Today is a free day." He added looking deep into her eyes. He could see surprise and confusion.

"Oh good..." Said Haley trying to sound nonchalant. "You'll be the one explaining to Natey why his Uncle Eugene isn't coming to see him." Added Haley coldly ready to leave the kitchen with her cup.

"Why are you always saying that?" Asked Nathan annoyed. "Lucas IS coming Haley. He will be here at 10." He added nicer.

"Oh you really did invite him!" Said Haley with surprise. "I can't believe how nice you are! Inviting your wife's lover." Said Haley sarcastically shaking her head.

Nathan clenched his jaw. "I know Lucas is not your lover Haley."

"Oh you do?" Asked Haley still standing near the kitchen door. _What the hell is happening here?_ Asked Haley to herself confused. "You said that just to hurt me the other day then? How kind of you!" Added Haley both anger and disappointment in her voice.

"I…" Started Nathan.

"Don't bother Nate." Said Haley trying to contain her anger. Natey was sleeping too close from them to start fighting. She sighed. "Thank you …" She stated simply.

Nathan's eyes widened. He expected a lot from Haley but certainly not that. "What?" He asked like he didn't hear right.

"I said thank you." Said Haley trying to sound calm and detached. "I'm missing Lucas very much and so does Natey". She added sincerely." I…It's nice of you to reconsider the contract." She added leaving the kitchen.

Nathan didn't try to stop her he was too surprised to say anything.

By the time Haley took her shower, prepared breakfast for Natey and dressed him it was 10.

She felt a lump of both apprehension and excitement of seeing Lucas again. _Calm down Hales_. She said to herself.

Natey was playing behind the house with Nathan when the doorbell rang.

Nathan came in with Natey to open the door but Haley ran to the door first.

When she opened the door she was so pleased to see Lucas smiling at her.

Her eyes filled up with tears. She knew she missed me but seeing him actually standing in front of her showed her how much she missed him, even more than what she thought.

She jumped into his arms and started to cry against his shoulder. Lucas kissed her head.

"I missed you," he said caressing her hair.

"I missed you so much." Said Haley finally looking at him.

"Uncle Eugene!!" Shouted Natey running to him and hugging him tight.

Lucas helped him up and the three of them shared a group hug.

Nathan looked at them with a smile but meanwhile his heart ached.

He was pleased to see Haley and Natey so happy but at the same time he felt sad not to be the source of this joy. Haley, Lucas and Natey will always be a family and he couldn't or wouldn't change that.

"I missed you sweetie." Said Lucas

Natey kissed Lucas loudly on the cheek

Haley still had her face buried on Lucas' shoulder. She felt so safe in his arms. He helped to easy her pain.

Lucas looked at Nathan and found his glance. He mouthed him a thank you.

Nathan nodded meaning Lucas was welcome.

_My family. _Thought Nathan bittersweet.

After a while Haley and Lucas finally parted.

"I can't believe you're here." Said Haley still smiling walking him to the kitchen while Natey followed them closely behind. "You left Honey Grove early" said Haley looking at the clock.

"Not really…"Said Lucas cheekily. "I slept in Dallas actually."

"You did…" Said Haley laughing. "How come?"

"Well…you remember you told me to open my heart and I did." Said Lucas looking blissfully happy. "Well she took the risk but I opened my heart." He added.

"She did…" Haley frowned. "Please don't tell me its Kelly."

"Nah!" Said Lucas almost shouting. "I mean…love triangles are so High school!" He added.

They both burst into laugher.

Nathan was looking back and forth to them. _They're so connected. I don't even know how she could accept the offer I made_. He thought impressed with Haley's sacrifice.

"It's Steph." Said Lucas almost whispering. He didn't want Nathan to know just yet…At least until Stephanie told him.

He wanted her to come with him today but she refused saying that Lucas really needed to spend some time alone with his family and that she didn't want to expose her private life to the team players.

"What? Said Haley surprise "So it was you…!" She added smiling remembering the fight Stephanie had with her brother.

She pulled Lucas into a bear hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you. You deserve to be happy. Why didn't she come with you?" Asked Haley frowning.

"Well…She said we needed some time as a family." Said Lucas shrugging.

"Bullshit!" Said Haley laughing. "Go and pick her up. Tell her I'll be waiting for her to lunch with us and that's final!" Added Haley.

"Okay" said Lucas smiling. He wanted Haley to have some time with Nathan and she was the one giving him the perfect excuse. "Hey buddy do you want to come with Uncle Eugene for a little drive around?" He asked to Natey.

"Yeah!"! Said Natey jumping. "Can I go?" He asked excited looking at Haley.

Haley looked at Natey and to Nathan." I…. Well…" _Fuck! I don't want to stay alone with Nathan_. She thought with panic.

"Of course you can!" Said Lucas trying to contain his laugher. "Let's go." He said to Natey avoiding Haley's glance knowing that if looks could kill he would be dead by now.

He passed by Nathan and whispered. "Show her that Naley is always and forever."

"I'll try." Replied Nathan keeping his eyes on Haley.

As soon as Lucas and Natey closed the door Nathan walked to Haley who was pretending to be busy in the kitchen.

"I told you Hales you wouldn't be able to run from me forever." Said Nathan walking to her. "So now let's talk" he said just behind her.

She turned around and sighed. "Well…Shoot!" She said trying to sound calmly but Nathan was too close for her own good. _What is he going to tell me_?

"First…That." Said Nathan before bending down and kissing her.

Haley replied to his kiss with passion. They finally parted breathless.

"Now we can talk," said Nathan his voice broken with emotion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author note**: Hey guys! I wanted to update yesterday but fanfiction bugged lmao. Thank you for the nice reviews. Finally you get the Naley chat. I hope you're going to enjoy it. Don't forget to review. take care :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan looked at Haley's lips, they were pink and swollen after the passionate kiss they just shared.

Nathan wanted to kiss her again but he knew that talking was more important. _Put some ice on it Nate! _He thought.

"Okay…" Said Nathan with emotion in his voice. "Let's sit down." He added pointing to the kitchen table.

Haley's head was spinning. Each time Nathan touched her, her whole body responded, it hadn't been like that since high School. _Come on Hales you're not 16 anymore_. She thought angry against herself.

She sat in front of Nathan but she tried to avoid his glance. His eyes were reading her soul and she knew it to well by now.

"I'm sorry" Nathan finally said.

Haley finally met his eyes surprised." Sorry?!…. Sorry for what?" She asked playing with her pinkie ring.

"For everything!" said Nathan sincerely with guilt in his voice. "From listening to my dad one too many times, to force you into this contract, for making you give up on your dreams once more, for what I said the other night after…after making love…. For everything. I'm so sorry Haley." Nathan added in a begging tone.

Haley frowned and looked at him with both disbelief and suspicion. "Why are you doing this? "She asked looking deep into his eyes.

"What? Apologizing?" Asked Nathan arching his eyebrows, his voice full of surprise.

Haley nodded.

"Well…." Nathan cleared his throat. "Firstly because I wanted to do it a long time ago but you disappeared and I never had the chance to do it." He smiled guiltily. "Secondly I was clearly out off line when I forced you to leave Lucas and the life you built in Honey Grove to stay with me. Thirdly I really want to apologize for what I said the other night." Nathan said red with shame. "I was totally out off line and especially cruel and…and you didn't deserve that." He added looking down.

"You bet I didn't!" said Haley with a sarcastic laugh. " I still don't know why you're all nice when you were so angry against me the other night."

Nathan was about to answer but Haley stopped him with a hand.

"Why doesn't really matter Nate…" she said sincerely. "And…and you don't need to apologize for all of that."

"What?" Asked Nathan in surprise.

"Yeah…" She said with a sad smile. "You're not the one who made me abandon Stanford…I did." She said instinctively putting her hand on her belly. "I know I couldn't cope with both Natey and Stanford and believe me…" She smiled with nostalgia "I don't regret choosing our son for a minute. I didn't give up my dreams they just…evolved." She added shrugging.

Nathan smiled brightly.

"Why are you smiling for?" Asked Haley curious.

"Because you just said _« our » _son," said Nathan his voice full of emotion with a tear falling down his cheek.

"Well he is isn't he," Said Haley trying to smile back. "As for your apologies..." she started seriously again. "You don't need to apologize for the « _contract _» you imposed on me." She started to play with her ring again.

_She's so nervous and stressed_. Thought Nathan sadly that he inspired this kind of feeling in his wife.

"I was the one who accepted it and…and I can understand where you were coming from with everything I've hidden like your son from you. As for Dan…." She laughed not looking at Nathan any more, she was looking through the open window. "Well what can I say… He always had such an influence on you and…" Haley took a deep breath, she wanted to hide the pain she was feeling at this instant. The fact that Nathan chose his dad's side one more time did break her heart but she didn't want to show him that. "And the fact that you followed him once again showed that you didn't trust me or knew me as much as I thought you did." Haley fought back her tears. "I consider Dan's last meddling as a benediction Nathan." She added sincerely. _Being rejected when announcing I was pregnant would have been a fate far more cruel. _She added to herself.

Nathan sighed. He could see that Haley was trying to be strong but he knew deep down she was broken. He wanted to make her feel better, erase her pain…heal her heart. "Look at me Hales." He asked nicely.

"As for the other night…." Said Haley ignoring Nathan's demand and keeping her eyes on the window. "I should thank you actually…you...you made me understand I was fighting for something that didn't exist anymore." She added sincerely.

"What?" Nathan shouted with surprise mixed with pain. _Here we go! _He thought to himself. "Would you mind explaining it to me?" He asked a bit aggressively.

"No I don't mind." Said Haley finally trying to keep her calm. "I wanted us to be together again but…but I was fighting for a couple that ceased to exist a long time ago…for people who died a long time ago." She added with nostalgia. "I'm not the Haley who married you anymore and you said yourself that you're not the Nathan I once loved and knew. "

"I was jealous Haley." Said Nathan closing his eyes. Each of Haley's word was hurting him a bit more. He could see that she wasn't talking out of anger but that she meant what she was saying and it hurt him even more. "I didn't mean what I said and you know it."

"Well you should have Nathan." Said Haley looking at him. "We've been together about a year and we didn't see each other for the last five years." She sighed. "Life brought us some good and bad things that made us who we are today."

"But I still love you." Nathan finally said in a last plea.

"I love you too." Said Haley sincerely. "I'd probably love you for the rest of my life Nathan." She shook her head. "But I realized recently that who I love is the memory of you. I loved the 17 year old Nathan Scott with his head full of dreams." She added putting her hand on top of his.

"That's bullshit Haley!" Shouted Nathan removing his hand. He wasn't angry...He was just terrified he might have lost her. "You can't lie to me! There's so much passion in our kisses I... It can't be over." He shook his head. "No!" He added stubbornly.

"I won't deny it Nathan." Said Haley nicely. "Please calm down. I won't hide anything I... I'm just too tired to fight. I'm tired of fighting for a memory...a memory of us," She added sincerely with a sad voice.

"Naley it's always and forever." Said Nathan stubbornly. "You'll see that eventually. But we can start over right? Be friends?" He added with puppy eyes.

Haley sighed. "We can start over...Friend." She said with a skeptical smile. "Maybe... maybe you'll see you want someone who's not there anymore."

"You're wrong. You're my soul mate...my future," Said Nathan seriously.

"We're back!" Shouted Natey running to them.

"You're my first and only love and you'll see it eventually." He added smiling before looking to Natey and hugging him. _I'll fight for us! You're tired but I'm not...I love you enough for the both of us_. He thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author note: **Hey guys. Here is chapter 17 I hope you're going to like it. Don't forget to review I really like to know what you think .

Anyway I LOVED the episode last night. It's really my favorite episode so far….what about the slow motion scene? Loved it!! Jamie is all badass. And what about Lindsey?? I know many of you don't like her but I really felt for her yesterday she literally broke my heart.

OK…I'm done rambling.

Take care and thanks sooo much for your support.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley felt her heat tightening in her chest looking at Nathan, Lucas, and Natey playing basketball together.

It was getting late and she knew that Lucas would make his way back pretty soon and a part of her didn't want to part again.

Lucas may be Nathan's brother but he had always been and always will be her brother in her heart.

"Well I'm sorry buddy but it's time for me to go." Said Lucas nicely kneeling in front on Natey.

"Already?" Natey asked with a sad voice.

Lucas looked at Nathan and saw the sadness in his eyes. He sighed.

"I'm sorry honey." He said taking Natey into his arms. "But I've got work tomorrow…I would stay if I could."

Natey kissed Lucas's cheek loudly. "I missed you Uncle Eug…Lucas. I missed you Uncle Lucas."

"I missed you too Natey". Lucas hugged him tighter. "More than you know. But I'll see you soon I promise." He added not knowing if he was telling the truth or not.

Lucas stood up and looked at Nathan. "Well…. I guess its goodbye." Said Lucas uncomfortably.

Nathan nodded. "I…you're welcome anytime." He said looking at Natey instead of Lucas. It was time to bring the Scott Brothers' feud to an end.

Lucas walked to Nathan and hugged him by surprise. "I missed you little brother." He said walking away before Nathan had a chance to say anything.

Haley walked Lucas and Stephanie back to the car.

Once Stephanie was sitting in the car Lucas bent down to talk to her." I'll be back in 5 minutes I just need to have a word with Haley." 

"Yeah that's fine." She said with a smile. "You've got all the time of the world."

Lucas nodded, then put his hand on Haley's back and started to walk her back to the door.

"So what do you intend to do now?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"What do I intend to do? With what?" She asked confused.

"Well…With Nathan, Natey…Honey Grove." He asked uncomfortably.

"Oh…. Well…." Haley started to play with her pinkie ring. "I think I'm going to stay here…In Dallas." She said looking down. She didn't know how Lucas would react to this announcement and she didn't want to hurt Lucas, a part of her felt like she was letting him down.

When she finally looked up what she saw clearly surprised her. Lucas was smiling and he seemed truly happy.

"I'm so happy Hales." He said hugging her. "You two deserve a second chance."

"I….What?" Asked Haley frowning. "No you don't get it Luke!" She said shaking her head. "I don't intend to stay with Nathan I…I just intend to stay in Dallas."

"Oh…I…I didn't expect that." Said Lucas with some sadness in his voice. "It seems like he's doing his best to be forgiven."

"I know." Said Haley sighing. "It's just one of his good days." She added with despair." I never know what to expect with him and…and he doesn't believe me anyway…at least a part of him doesn't" she added sadly.

"Maybe…Maybe he knows now." Said Lucas taking Haley's hands. "Maybe he knows that you never stopped loving him and that you kept thinking about him all these years. "

"And how on earth would he know that huh?" Asked Haley with disbelief. "He had a epiphany or something? A unicorn came and whispered it in his ear at night?" She asked with sarcasm.

"Maybe not a unicorn…" said Lucas looking at his car. He was just trying to avoid Haley's look. _I need to tell her why he changed his mind. She needs to know he's not just a crazy lunatic_.

"I…. What did you do Luke?" She asked tapping her foot.

"I gave him the box." He said finally locking his eyes on hers to show her that he didn't regret it.

"You gave him the box?" She asked confused. "Which Bo…" Her eyes widened when she understood which box Lucas was talking about. "No!! Please tell me you didn't! How could you?!" She asked raising her voice.

"I…" Started Lucas.

"Shush!" Said Haley pointing her finger. "It was like my diary Luke! My diary for my feelings for Nate! You had no right to do that!!" She added red with anger and shame that Nathan knew the truth.

"I had to Hales!" Said Lucas nicely. "Things were getting out of hands and you were both too proud. I...I needed to do something." He added helpless.

"I…" She sighed. "You should have talked to me about it Lucas." She added not shouting anymore. She knew there was no point in shouting because it was already done.

"I knew you would refuse!" Said Lucas with a smile. "I mean you're so proud of yourself sweetie. You prefer to suffer than say how you really feel." Added Lucas hugging her. "But I love you too much to see you suffer without trying something."

Haley shook her head but Lucas could see she wasn't angry anymore.

"I need to think Luke…. I won't run away again. I…I need time." She said nicely.

"Yeah I think it's the best you can do." Said Lucas kissing her forehead. "Don't let anger or fear guide you Hales. I helped you make a mistake a long time ago. I…I won't do it again." He added keeping her tight into his arms.

"I think I need to go back where it all started." Said Haley against Lucas' chest like she was talking to herself.

"What?" Said Lucas loosening his embrace looking into her eyes.

"I want to go back to Tree Hill for a while." She added with a sure voice. "Maybe a couple of weeks you know." She shrugged. "I need to confront the place I ran away from 5 years ago".

"That's might be a good idea" said Lucas seriously "but you should run it by Nathan first."

"Of course I will!" Said Haley offended that Lucas could think otherwise. "I won't run away anymore! Not now or ever." She added.

She kissed his cheek. "You better go now Luke… Steph is waiting and it's getting late. I don't want you to get home too late I mean…you know at night."

"Aww you're so sweet!! You keep me safe!!" Said Lucas overacting.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay you better go moron! You just cheapened the moment thank you very much" she added laughing. "Don't be a stranger okay?! I want to see you soon." She added with a sad smile.

"You will sweetie." Added Lucas walking back to his car.

Haley waved to them and waited for the car to take off.

She was about to come in when Nathan opened the door.

She smiled at him; she didn't want to tell him that she knew about the box, she was too embarrassed about it. "Thank you." She said nicely. "I missed him so much."

"It was a pleasure," said Nathan sincerely. "You didn't deserve to be parted from your best friend and Natey didn't deserve to be away from his uncle."

Haley nodded walking back in. "I need to go to Tree Hill for some time Nathan. I need to see where I stand in our relationship…if there is still a relationship." She said sincerely. "I'm not sure there's enough love left to save « _always and forever _» but I think I could get my answers there."

Nathan frowned. "I…if you need to." He said sadly. "But I'm not sure that parting again is the best."

"I need to go back where our love first started to see if there's something left of it…if it's really worth fighting for… but I'll be back." She added giving him a sad smile. "I won't run away again."

"I know…" Said Nathan taking her hand. "I trust you." He added looking deep into her eyes to show her he was saying the truth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note:** Hey guys!! Here is chapter 18 I know you're going to hate me for ending it there but…well I'm pure evil lmao. I hope you're going to enjoy. Don't forget to review and I'll try to update over the week end.

So what about yesterday episode?? I won't comment on Naley because it just breaks my heart but what about Owen? He is such a sweet heart….He makes me melt J

Take care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley woke up and widened her eyes. _Where Am I?_ She thought for a second sitting on the bed. After a while she sighed and lied down again. _I' m in Tree Hill _she thought finally recalling where she was.

She arrived in Tree Hill three days ago and was still as confused as before. She was staying with Keith, Karen and Lily and they were just wonderful with her and Natey.

They didn't ask questions or judge her for leaving town and taking Lucas with her. They acted like she left town yesterday and she was thankful for that.

Natey was really happy to be in the town where his dad and mom were born.

As for Lily and Natey, it was like they grew up together. Lily was happy to have a cousin the same age that since they got off the plane they were stuck together like conjoined twins.

Haley phoned Nathan everyday because she knew that ,even if he wasn't ready to admit it , he had the fear that they wouldn't come back.

Haley finally stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." She said surprised to see Karen all by herself in the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. James-Scott" Said Karen smiling. "It looks like you overslept".

"I kinda did… didn't I?" Said Haley smiling looking at the kitchen clock. It was 9.30 Am. "But…" She looked around. "Where is everybody?" She asked confused.

"Oh well Keith thought you needed a day for yourself so he took Lily and Natey to the beach." Said Karen pouring a cup of coffee for Haley. "Natey was so thrilled!" She added laughing.

"I bet he was!" said Haley laughing. "We can't say he saw the beach often in Texas." She added sitting down. "Plus he is going to spend the day with Lily and it's a plus for him." Said Haley winking.

"I know! They're really getting along aren't they?" Said Karen sitting down in front of Haley. "When I look at them together it reminds me of you and Lucas." Added Karen lost in her memories.

"I'm sorry…" Said Haley sincerely shaking her head. "I…I took him from you for so long."

"Don't be sorry" said Karen gently. "You were lost and confused and Lucas was more than happy to follow you." Added Karen gently. "You shouldn't feel sorry! You did what you thought was right at the time. There's no place for regrets in life sweetie. Remember that." Said Karen gently putting her hand on top of Haley's.

Haley nodded.

"But…why did you come back?" Asked Karen looking deep into Haley's eyes. "You said you were looking for answers but I'm looking at you now and I'm not even sure you know what the questions are… " She added smiling nicely.

Haley opened her mouth to answer but closed it again. What could she say? She sighed. "Actually there's only one question…" She finally admitted. "Is love enough?" She asked her voice broken with emotion.

"Enough for what Hales?" Asked Karen arching her eyebrows. _So young and already so disappointed with life_. She sadly added to herself.

"Enough to overcome 5 years of pain…of changes…of metamorphose." Said Haley with tears in her eyes. "We both changed Karen and not for the better." Added Haley honestly. "I'm not sure that what we had 5 years ago is enough to build a relationship today. And what if the girl Nathan loves is the old Haley and what if the Nathan he is today…isn't my soul mate anymore?" Asked Haley to Karen. Putting words on her concerns did actually make her feel better.

"You're the only one able to answer those questions Haley but…but I'm not sure Tree Hill is the right place to find these answers and I know that somewhere deep down you know that. Are you scared to find out?" Finally asked Karen.

"Well…" Haley ran her hands trough her face and hair. "Yeah…a part of me is afraid to find the answer to that. I held this _« perfect couple » _so dear in my heart for so long… I was dreaming of a second chance without really reaching for it. I'm scared to find out that we're not meant to be and that we were just like any other couple you know…I…" Haley took a deep breath. "Do I even make sense?" She asked Karen.

"You do make sense Haley and I know you're scared but fear made you make a mistake once…don't let history repeat herself."

Karen stood up and stood beside Haley putting a hand on Haley's shoulder. "I knew Haley James _« Lucas' best friend », _I knew Haley James _« the chatty bubbly girl _», I knew Haley James-Scott _« the wife » _and I just met Haley James-Scott _« the mother and woman » _but just so you know..." Karen smiled "they're all the same."

Haley looked at Karen with surprise.

Karen squeezed Haley's shoulder and decided to explain herself. "You're maybe less naïve, more broken, delusional but in your eyes and deep in your heart you're all the same…You will always be the big hearted, forgiven, funny, sarcastic girl you ever were and it's not a wedding, an escape, a child, Time or a broken heart that's going to change that because let's face it Hales." She winked "We never really change. We are what we are. Maybe it's hidden deep inside but it's still there..." added Karen leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley left the house to take a little _Naley tour_. What Karen told her shook her quite deeply and being alone for some time would be good for her. She needed some time on her own. She needed to make a decision and she needed to make it fast.

Haley was on the docks; she was sat at the exact same spot she was sitting when she gave Nathan his first tutoring lesson.

_Don't say I never gave you anything_. She recalled that day as if it were yesterday and even if it happened 7 years ago it felt like another lifetime.

Haley sighed and touched the table at the exact spot where she came and engraved _HJ NS - 4ever_. She came to the docks the day after they declared their love to each other and she engraved that. She knew it was a bit childish, but she wanted their love to be known and to stay…Haley smiled. She didn't know that day that she was about to become Mrs. Scott. Her eyes filled up with tears as her heart almost burst with all the love she felt for Nathan at this moment.

_Karen's right no matter how long we were separate for I'm still the Haley I always was when Nathan's near me_. Thought Haley. She smiled and looked for her phone.

She dialed Nathan's number but it went directly to the answering machine.

"Hey Nate it' me. I…I'm a bit disappointed not to reach you but anyways…" Haley cleared her throat. "I'm going to come home because let's face it I need to be with you. You were right…going away was not the solution, but being away from you a second time clearly showed me that I didn't want to be away from you again. I love you Nathan… I always have and always will. I want us to be a family." She added nicely. "Please give me a call when you get my message I've got trouble with declaring my love to a machine." She added laughing.

Haley sighed with relief. Everything seemed clearer now, like it was logic…the reason for the world to go round.

She was about to leave the docks when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well…Well… Well…if it isn't Haley James the rock star." Said the voice behind her.

Haley rolled her eyes and turned around. She looked at him with a big smile. "Well…Well…Well…if it isn't Dan Scott…Tree Hill's devil." Said Haley with sarcasm.

"Touché!" Said Dan winking." How's my ugly ex daughter in law doing?" He asked to hurt her

"I don't know." Said Haley shrugging pretending not to know who he was talking about "but me…I'm just fine". She replied with a smile. She was surprised but for once Dan Scott words were not hurting her anymore. They were sliding off her.

"How's my grandson doing?" Asked Dan genuinely.

"He…Wait." Said Haley frowning. "How do you know I had a boy?" She asked suspiciously.

"Come on girl! I'm the major of this town! I know everything." Said Dan pleased to surprise her.

"Yeah…about that I never thought the people of this town would be stupid enough to elect you twice, but I guess it's not that hard when you don't have any competition is it?" Said Haley laughing to her own comment.

"Wow…you learned how to kick right on the nuts! Life made you bitter…" Said Dan "you sound more and more like my ex wife." Said Dan somehow impressed by Haley's repartee.

"Well…you can say you're gifted to make the women around you bitter. But…" Haley brushed off his comment. "How did you know about my son?" She asked a bit aggressively.

"Chill out Miss James! I'll tell you... I saw my good-for-nothing brother walking into town with his daughter and a little boy who's the exact portray of my son. You don't need to be smart to find out who the kid was." Said Dan with a small laugh.

"Aww I'm sure you're a bit disappointed that my son look so much like his dad I mean…you can't say someone else fathered him. I feel bad for you actually." Said Haley sarcastically.

Dan laughed. "You know me too well Miss James."

"You bet!" Said Haley walking past him. "I need to go, I'm sorry to cut this nice conversation but I've got a life." She turned around. "By the way…my name is Mrs. James-Scott you know…. since I share your sons' life... He's doing just fine by the way...They are both fine" She said before turning her back to him.

She walked to Keith's house with a big smile on her face. She would have paid to see that much shock on Dan's face. She had the last word in an argument with him and it was priceless.

Haley arrived at the house to find Keith with his eyes redden by tears sitting on the porch.

He looked at her with sadness and despair.

"I…what happened?" Shouted Haley running to him with an uncontrollable fear taking over her. "Where's Natey?" She added wanted to pass through him to walk in the house.

Keith stopped her.

"Don't worry Haley Natey's fine…He's inside with Lily and Karen." Said Keith his voice broken with emotion.

"What happened?" Haley repeated her eyes widening with worry. She knew that something terrible just happened.

"It's Nathan…" Said Keith with tears falling down his cheeks. "It's bad Haley...it's really bad." Added Keith holding Haley tight in his arms.

Karen was in the house keeping the kids occupied and trying to hold in her tears. However, they started to fall down her cheeks when she heard Haley scream…it was a scream full of pain, fury and despair.

_Please god…you've got to help us...help her!! _Asked Karen in a last plead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author note: **Hey guys, As promise I update the story today. I mean I was so please with all the reviews. Thank you sooooo much!! You don't know what it means to me.

Anyway…I hope you're all going to enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review it motivates me to write .

Take care. :-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two days later:**

Lucas walked into Nathan's hospital room in the intensive care unit of the Dallas Memorial Hospital. His heart broke a little more when he saw Haley asleep her head resting on Nathan's hand. He could see that her eyes were swollen and red from all her crying and the lack of sleep she had been getting.

She took the first flight back to Dallas and didn't sleep since then. She stayed by Nathan's side and refused to leave him except for about two hours to stay with Natey everyday.

Karen, Keith and Lily flew back with her and they were staying with Kelly. She was the only one to have a big enough house; Natey was staying there too.

Lucas sighed and sat quietly in the chair beside Haley. He still couldn't believe that someone shot him.

_People could be crazy but shooting a player of a team because you think it's his fault that your team lost was beyond crazy_. Thought Lucas with anger. The man was lucky to be in jail…. Lucas only wished to have 5 minutes with him…._ Just 5 minutes _he added to himself clenching his jaw.

"Mrs. Scott…" Said a doctor walking into the room.

Lucas gently rubbed Haley's back. "Haley sweetie…" he whispered.

"Nathan!" Haley called jumping from her spot. She looked at the doctor then to Lucas. Her head was empty. She was numb.

"Well…" The doctor cleared his throat. "We don't know a lot more about your husbands state, but he's stable, which is a good thing. Now…" He looked at Lucas. "Now we need him to wake up, when and if he wakes up to diagnose further."

"What do you mean by _if and when_?" Asked Haley with such a helpless and sad voice that Lucas stood up and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He wanted to ease her pain, but he was helpless.

"The cerebral activity of your husband is normal Mrs. Scott, but he's in a pretty deep coma. We are confident on the fact that he's going to wake up, but it could be a day, a week…a month, even a year". Added the doctor grimacing. "The first bullet damaged his spinal cord, after the tests we were able to see that he still has some reflexes on his legs and arms but we will be able to access fully only when he wakes up."

Haley nodded and sat back beside Nathan. She kissed his hand.

"Thank you doctor" said Lucas knowing that Haley was already « _gone_ » now.

The doctor nodded and left the room.

Haley ran a hand through Nathan's hair and smiled. "He's peaceful isn't he?" She asked Lucas keeping her eyes on Nathan. " It seems like he's just sleeping," she added gently rubbing his cheek.

A tear fell on Lucas cheek. "Yes he does." He said nicely. _Didn't they have enough drama? Don't they deserve some happiness?? Come on god! Help them! They suffered enough for a lifetime. _Said Lucas to himself looking at the two soul mates in this cold hospital room.

Haley sniffed and sobbed loudly.

Lucas came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Haley Sweetie…" He turned her around in order to look into her sad eyes. "You need to go home for a while take a shower or something, and you need to sleep for a while too." He added nicely.

Haley shook her head negatively.

"Come on Hales be reasonable. You…you haven't left the room since the plane landed…or yeah you did for a couple of hours but…" He saw the determined look on her face. _It won't be easy _he thought. "You need to think about Natey Hales. "

Her eyes widened with surprise.

"He's pretty shaken up knowing his daddy's pretty sick …He doesn't need to see you like that Hales. You're a wreck." Lucas hugged her tight. "He needs his mother sweetie."

"I…" Haley sighted. "I don't want to leave him."

"I know you don't," said Lucas gently drying the tears, which were falling down her cheeks.

"We were about to be a family again." She said sadly turning around to look at Nathan again.

"And you will be." Said Lucas trying to sound convincing. "You've got to keep faith, and you need to eat something too." Added Lucas in a fatherly tone rubbing her back. "Being sick won't help him Hales and you know that."

She sighed. "I tried to eat but…but it seems like I can't keep anything down. I'm just throwing everything up." She said holding Nathan's hand.

"Go home, take a shower and a nap Haley." Said Lucas seriously. "Then go and spend some time with your son." He sat down. "I won't leave the room. I promise and if anything changes I'll give you a call." He added looking into her eyes.

He saw her hesitate. "He needs you to be strong Haley." Said Lucas as a last plead.

"I…Okay," She finally gave up. She was feeling too tired and sick to fight any longer. She knew she needed some sleep and some food.

She walked to Nathan and kissed his forehead. "Come back to me." She whispered. She put her forehead against his and started to sing quietly. Her voice was shaking because of her tears. "You need a friend I'll be around…Don't let this end before I see you again what can I say to convince you to change your mind… I'm gonna love you more than anyone…I'm gonna hold you closer than before…" She took a deep breath. "Our song Nate…it's our song" she added kissing his lips softly. "I love you."

She turned around and looked at Lucas. "Thank you. "She said nicely hugging him.

"For what?" Asked Lucas surprised.

"For being my friend." Said Haley simply. "I love you brother. "

"I love you sister." Added Lucas fighting back his tears. She didn't need to see him cry. She was sad enough. "I'll watch over him".

"I know you will," said Haley sadly." I…see you later" she said walking out of the room. She didn't want to look at Nathan because she knew she wouldn't have the strength to leave him.

Once Haley was out of earshot, Lucas took Nathan's hand. "Come on little brother, you've got to wake up. Fight for your wife and kid. I…" He sighed. "I don't think Haley can manage without you. Please Nate." Lucas sobbed. "Come back. We need you man."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley arrived at Nathan's house and walked in, she could almost sense him. She took the phone and told Kelly she would come to see Natey later this afternoon.

She took a quick shower but instead of crawling in her bed she walked into Nathan's room. He didn't make his bed the morning of the shooting and his duke t-shirt was lying on the bed.

Haley laid on his bed, she could smell him on the pillow as she took the shirt and brought it to her nose.

She fell asleep with the shirt under her nose.

It was like falling asleep by Nathan's side. It felt good for a moment to think she wasn't alone.

Haley woke up at 3 pm, She slept for over 5 hours, but she felt as tired as she was before.

She sighed. _I need to get that checked out before going back to Nate_. She thought with worries. She didn't need to give him the flu or something like that.

She decided to prepare a little bag for Nathan; she wanted him to have everything he needed when he woke up. However what she found when she opened his first drawer shocked her. There was…the bracelet Nathan gave her at his first tutoring lesson

Haley picked it up and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Don't say I never gave you anything." She said out loud. "You gave me everything Nathan…Everything I could expect from life came from you." She said looking at the bracelet. "You gave me your heart and that's way more than I deserved." She added shaking her head. She put the bracelet on. "I just didn't realize it before." She added angry against herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author note: **Hey Guys! I want to thank you soooo much for the lovely reviews, you don't know what they mean to me. I'm sorry if I didn't update before and I won't update this story next week because my beta is on spring break . However, I'll write a lot and I'll update way more often as soon as she'll be back. I'm sorry.

This chapter is not really long but it's very emotional so….

Anyway, I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley stopped at Kelly's to spend some time with Natey and to update everybody about Nathan's condition.

Nathan was still in intensive care and the visitation rights were limited She and Lucas were the only one's getting in the room.

Haley updated them on the situation and took Natey for a walk. She wanted and needed to spend some quality time with her son.

"So Honey…" Said Haley sitting down on a bench in the park near Kelly's house. "How are you? Do you like spending with Auntie Kelly, Auntie Karen, Uncle Keith, and Lily?"

Natey looked up straight into Haley's eyes. "Is daddy going to be okay?" He asked in a small sad voice. "I heard on TV that someone hurt him."

"Well…yeah honey." Haley told him softly running her hands into his hair.

"Why did he hurt daddy?" Asked Natey his eyes full of innocence.

Haley hugged him tight. How could she respond to that question when she didn't even know the answer herself?

"I…I don't know sweetie. You know sometimes people do things that we can't explain. They…" She sighed. "They are just bad people."

Natey's eyes were full of incomprehension but he didn't ask more. "Can I go see him at the hospital?"

Nathan was in intensive care and Haley knew that children were not allowed there, even if they were allowed Haley wouldn't let Natey come close to his room. Seeing Nathan attached to all these machines would scare him to death. Hell she was an adult and she was scared to death seeing him like that!

"I…No honey you can't see daddy yet." Said Haley nicely. "You know the hospital has it's owns rule and well Daddy's not well yet, but he will be soon. "Added Haley kneeling down to look into her son's eyes.

"He is?" Asked Natey his tiny voice full of hope.

"Of course!" Said Haley trying to sound sincere. They all needed hope right now and even if she swore to never lie to her son; right now denial was the best she could offer.

Natey pouted. "I want to see him." He said sadly.

"I know you do." Said Haley taking his hand and walking around the park. _How unfair! _She thought with anger and pain mixed together. _He just got to know his dad and now someone tries to take his dad from him again!_

Haley sighed with despair.

Natey squeezed Haley's hand. "It's going to be okay mama…you said daddy's going to be fine and I know it's true. Be happy mama". He said nicely.

Haley's eyes filled up with tears. _What a brave child! _She thought. She stopped and kneeled again. "I'm so blessed to have you as a son. I love you." Said Haley her voice broken with emotion but using all her inner strength not to cry.

"I love you too mama," said Natey hugging her tight.

Lucas was right, spending some time with Natey was a necessity. He was the only one easing the pain she felt inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas looked at the clock on the room. It was already 7 pm and Haley wasn't back yet. He was starting to get worried.

"Sorry…I'm late," said Haley breathlessly walking into the room.

"Nah don't worry." Said Lucas smiling and hugging her tight. "How's Natey doing?" He asked with concern.

"What can I say Luke? He's so brave!" She said walking to Nathan and gently rubbing his hand. "He's just like his dad you know." She added looking at Nathan with a sad smile. "Each time I was next to him I believe that everything was going to be okay." She added bending down kissing his lips.

"Are you going to be all right Hales?" Asked Lucas worried. "I mean…I don't mind staying a bit with you." He added smiling at her.

"No…" She said shaking her head vigorously. "I…I need to talk to my husband." She added sitting down.

"Okay…Well…I'm just going to go to the cafeteria for a while but I'll be back okay?" Said Lucas stubbornly. "Do you want anything? Coffee? "

"No coffee, but I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate." Added Haley keeping her eyes on Nathan.

It was like a part of her had the irrational belief that keeping her eyes on him would help him to wake up in some way.

"You're pathetic," she said in a whisper.

Lucas left the room in order to give them some intimacy.

Haley sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Things were changing too fast, her world… the one she was trying to reconstruct was falling apart and she had no way to stop it. She felt so powerless and she needed Nathan to tell her that everything would be okay but he was there asleep and apparently in no hurry to be back in the world.

"Hey baby, we miss you here." Said Haley her voice broken by emotion. "I know I'm repeating myself but I…I just can't live without you Nathan!" Added Haley choking back sobs. "You think I did for the last five years but I didn't. I barely survived but I knew you were living your dream and it helped me to go through the day." She took his hand. "But I won't face the future knowing you're not with me. I need you Nathan…Natey needs you and…and our baby needs you too." Added Haley putting his hands on her belly. "You missed out on Natey's birth but we've got a second chance to set things right. I just need you to come back to us." She added sobbing now.

She looked at the monitor and then back at him. She just wanted his eyelids to move but nothing happened.

Haley sat again and buried her face in her hands to cry.

"I don't want to raise your kids without you. You're an extraordinary man Nathan Scott. I…I forgot that for a while but I will never leave you again. You and me it's always and forever. You just need to fight a little harder. Come back to me. Everything will be fine." Added Haley in a pleading tone.

Lucas just got out of the elevator with Haley's hot chocolate. He didn't like the idea of her staying every night there, trying to sleep in a terrible uncomfortable hospital chair.

He sighed; she was way too stubborn to listen to him.

"Hello Son..." Said Dan behind him.

Lucas froze and turned around. "Dan Scott..." Said Lucas not believing his father was standing in front of him.

"Well...What are you up too?" Asked Dan nonchalantly.

"I'm praying to repair everything you've broken." Said Lucas with defiance in his eyes.

"Everything?" Asked Dan cockily. "Well maybe you should start with your mother's heart." He added with a smile.

"I..." Lucas sighed. "I don't have time to deal with you right now... My family needs me."

"How's Nathan doing?" Asked Dan.

Lucas looked at Dan and smiled. "Watch the news like everyone else." Added Lucas happy to torture Dan a little.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author note: ** Hey Guys! Here is my chapter 21 finally lol. I'm sorry but my great beta for this story just came back from her break. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care :-)

Haley sighed taking the cup from Lucas' hand, and sat beside Nathan again.

"Thanks for staying with me," Haley told Lucas.

"You're more than welcome Hales." Said Lucas sitting beside her. "Plus I don't really want to leave now." He added grimacing.

"Why?" Asked Haley curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Well I guess you'll find out eventually…" Said Lucas sighing. "Dan's out there."

"Yeah?!" Said Haley surprised, arching her eyebrows. " Dan Scott the devil is here! I didn't expect that one." Added Haley not really surprised. "You want me to get rid of him?" She asked Lucas putting her hand on top of his.

"Nah…That's fine." Said Lucas smiling. "I just wanted you to know because you 're already shaken up enough and I'm not sure that seeing Dan will do much good." Added Lucas worried.

Haley smiled. She felt her heart tighten in her chest. Lucas was so caring and loving. He was always worrying about her. _Geez he's already protecting me now! How would it be if he knew I was pregnant_? She thought.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Lucas with curiosity.

"I already confronted Dan you know…I did it the day Nathan was shot actually" she added directing her glance to Nathan. " It felt good… it was like finally facing my fears." She added sincerely.

"Yeah?" Asked Lucas frowning. "You faced him? Wow! I'm impressed Hales." Added Lucas surprised.

"Yeah and I did have the last word. Maybe…. Maybe you should try too you know." She shrugged. "What do you have to loose anyway huh?" She asked him.

"I guess…" Said Lucas pouting. " I…I don't know." He added sighing in despair. "Each time I face him, I…I just loose it and I feel like a meaningless child."

"Well… just remember that he lost it all. He doesn't have a family anymore... Actually he has nothing left except maybe his position in town." Said Haley sincerely. "You are so much more than he ever was. As for me…maybe I've got more in common with Dan than I ever thought." She added like she was talking to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Lucas confused. "How on earth could you have anything in common with Dan? It's impossible!!" Added Lucas with shock

"I don't know Luke…" Said Haley in a small voice. "A part of me can't stop and wonder if it's not fate."

"Fate? What are you talking about Hales?" Asked Lucas confused and worried by Haley's tone.

"I left him you know." She said running her hands through her hair. "I didn't leave him the choice and now that we were about to be a family again this happens and it's threatening to take him from me. Maybe I just don't deserve another chance." She added closing her eyes.

"That's nonsense Hales!" Said Lucas not believing she could say something that insane. "Of course you deserve a second chance!" Lucas could see incertitude in Haley's eyes and decided to try a different approach. "Okay…Let's pretend your theory is correct for a second..." said Lucas rolling his eyes. "Maybe you don't deserve a second chance but Nate does right? And what about Natey? Doesn't he deserve to know his dad?!" Added Lucas nicely looking into Haley's eyes.

"I guess…" said Haley grimacing. "I…I'm just so tired" she said shaking her head. "I don't even know what I think anymore." She added with tears in her eyes. She felt so weak and she didn't want to share the news of her pregnancy with anyone other than Nathan. She wanted him to be the first one to know this time.

"I know you are sweetie." Said Lucas hugging her tight. "I really think you need a good nights sleep in a proper bed." He added with worry in his voice.

" I know but I won't be able to sleep knowing he's still in the coma. I've got to stay here." She was not ready to add that she had the surrealist belief that her presence by his bed would help him wake up. "I…just go and rest Luke." She added nicely. "I'll go home in a while too."

"Yeah right!" Said Lucas with sarcasm. "Come on Hales I've known you whole my life and I know you're going to spend the night here but..." He sighed. "I'm going to pretend that I believe you so I'll feel less guilty." He added kissing her forehead. "Actually I will feel as guilty, but I know you're not going to change your mind anyway so…." He shrugged. "You're really being stubborn here but…I'd probably act just like you."

"I know you would" Said Haley smiling. "I've known you my whole life too Lucas. You can't fool me!" She added walking to him. He was already near the door. "I promise you that if he's not awake by tomorrow night I'll spend tomorrow night at home. Okay?"

"Yeah" said Lucas pouting. "I hope it's true." He looked at his watch. "It's still early I think I'm going to stop at Kelly's and spend some time with Natey. "

"Yeah that's a fantastic idea." Said Haley really enthusiastic. "It's going to be good for him, you know how much he loves you." She added still feeling guilty about running away 5 years ago.

"I love him" Said Lucas feeling his heart tighten in his chest. "Well…I better go but give me a call if you need anything or if anything changes okay?" He added with worries in his voice.

"I will," said Haley trying to sound cheerful. "Go and rest you look like crap". She added laughing.

"Thanks!" Said Lucas in mock hurt.

Once Lucas left Haley sat on Nathan's bedside and bent to kiss his hand.

"I love you so much". She said her voice full of emotion before closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beating slowly against her ear helped her to feel better and was proof that he was still with her and made her feel a little better.

Haley fell asleep soon after.

She was dreaming of Nathan and her dream was so lively that she could swear she felt his hand on her cheek.

Haley frowned her eyes still close. _I'm awake but I still feel his hand_. She didn't want to open her eyes. She knew she would see him lifeless in his bed and her heart would break again as it had for the last three days.

She finally opened her eyes and met his beautiful baby blue eyes staring at her.

"Nathan!" She shouted paralyzed. She couldn't believe it.

"Hi baby." Said Nathan with a small smile and a broken voice. "I told you I'm never going to leave you." He added taking her hand in his.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note:** Hey Guys, Here is finally the Naley you were longing for. Thanks for the all the reviews. I'm speechless! They mean so much to me!! Anyways i really hope you're going to enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Take care :- )

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Nathan…I can't believe it!" Said Haley kissing his face." I missed you so much." She added with tears in her eyes.

She heard a moan and remembered that Nathan was just waking up from a coma.

"Oh sorry…" She said finally stepping back looking at him with a bright smile. "I'm going to call the nurse."

Nathan shook his head negatively. "Thirsty" he said with a broken voice. He didn't know how long he had been lying there but hearing Haley's voice forced him to fight harder.

Haley gently gave him some water.

"I missed you Nathan." She finally said as the heavy weight she had on her chest lifted. "I thought I was about to lose you."

"You can't lose me." Said Nathan in a whisper. "I'll be with you forever."

Haley kept her eyes on his for a moment. "I never thought it was possible to miss eyes as much as I missed yours." She finally said honestly. "I was praying to see those beautiful blue eyes again." She added kissing his hand.

Nathan squeezed her hand. "I missed you too…more than you think. You're the reason I fought to come back."

Tears started to fall down Haley's face. Nathan just made the most beautiful compliment ever.

"Let me call the nurse Nathan." Said Haley smiling and pressing the button. "I just want to be sure everything's okay." She added running her hand through his hair. "Thank you." She said her voice broken with emotion.

"Why are you thanking me for?" Asked Nathan confused.

"For coming back to me." Stated Haley smiling while stepping back and leaving space for the nurses to check Nathan's vitals and reflexes.

After a while the nurses left the room reassuring both Haley and Nathan, saying the doctor was going to be there in a few.

"I'm going to call Lucas," said Haley taking her bag. "They were so worried about you, you know. "

"Stay with me" asked Nathan looking into her eyes. "You can call them later."

Haley nodded and laid on the bed against Nathan. She buried her face in his neck. "I was so scared Nathan." She said against his neck. "I thought I was going to loose you and the worse part is that I wouldn't have had the time to tell you how much I loved you and how much I needed you in my life."

Nathan started to gently caress her hair.

Haley took a deep breath; She needed to tell him everything. She swore to herself she would tell him if he woke up. "I want us to be a family again. I need us to be a family again". She added her voice full of emotion." I ran away for all the wrong reasons, but you've got to know that I didn't do it because I didn't love you enough." She said kissing his neck." It can seem strange but I did it because I loved you too much." She added hoping he would understand her.

Nathan kissed Haley's head. "I drove you away Hales when I should have held on to you." He said sincerely "but now we both have the possibility to repair the past and that's all that matters." He added with emotion.

"My heart was screaming to stay, but my head was saying the contrary. I had the uncontrollable fear to get hurt." She added opening up at last. She took a deep breath. "And I ended up getting hurt… I did for 5 years and it was my own fault."

Nathan shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said sincerely. "We're together now, we're going to be a family again. What's five years in a lifetime?"

"Yeah…" Said Haley pleased to see that Nathan wanted them to be a family as much as she wanted them to.

They stayed in each others arms for a while, they both knew they needed to call Lucas but neither of them wanted to break the embrace. They needed each other, separately they were only a part of a whole.

"Can I…" Nathan stopped himself. He wanted to ask Haley something but was scared to ruin the moment they were sharing, but he knew that if he didn't ask it would keep bothering him.

"What's wrong"? Asked Haley worried and helping herself up to look at him.

"I…" He sighed. "I want to ask you a question but if you don't want to answer it's fine okay?" Said Nathan with some apprehension in his voice.

"Spill it Scott!" Said Haley trying to hide her nerves.

"If you were that broken after leaving me why…. why didn't you come back?" He asked looking away.

Haley didn't talk for a second; she didn't expect such a question.

She took a deep breath. "Truth? Well…I thought my pain would fade away over time but it didn't and…" she sat on the bed and ran a hand through her hair "and once I realized I couldn't get over you ever, I…. I wanted to come back but I saw the pictures of you at Duke and I thought you deserved your life and your dreams." She shook her head. "It was stupid of me but my pride got in the way too. Pride isn't always a good thing," she added forcing a smile.

Nathan wanted to talk but Haley stopped him by putting her hand on his lips.

"There is only one thing you need to know Nathan and never ever doubt it." Said Haley looking deep into his eyes. "I never stopped loving you…not for a minute!" She added sincerely. "You were the one then and you will always be." She stood. "Well…I'm going to phone Lucas now." She said as an excuse, when in fact she needed some fresh air.

It had been one of the longest days in her life, full of good and bad events. She needed to clear her head now that everything was finally falling into place.

"Okay…." Nathan said simply knowing that Haley just needed to step out for a while. "But just so you know you've always been the one for me too. I never doubted that." He added sincerely with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author note:** Hey guys, Here is my chapter 23! It's still full of Naley but….We all love it don't we?! LOL + Someone is back and I'm pretty sure you didn't expect that one!!

Anyway I wanted to thank you for the nice reviews. You guys are sooooooo sweet. You really motivate me to do better faster ;-) I really hope you're going to like this chapter too. Don't forget to review. Take care xoxo

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Haley walked back to Nathan's room. She felt so good to have announced the good news to the family.

_We need good things _she thought instinctively putting her hand on her belly.

She had to tell Nathan about the baby as soon as possible. She knew it would be great news for him too and she knew perfectly that's what he needed now.

When she made her way back to the room the doctor was there, running some final tests.

"I'm pleased to see you finally woke up." Said the doctor with a smile.

"Thank you" said Nathan looking in Haley's direction. "But I would have missed too many things here." He added seeing Haley's face slightly blush. "You're so cute when you blush" he whispered when she sat by his side.

"Well…" Said the doctor clearing his throat.

Haley's heart started to race in her chest, she could see in the doctor eyes that something was wrong.

"I received the results of your nerves test and well it shows that the second bullet damaged your spinal cord and well…." He stopped for a while to look at the next page on the chart.

Both Haley and Nathan knew that he was trying to buy some time in order to announce something.

"Will I walk again?" Asked Nathan with fear in his voice. "I can feel my legs." He said putting his hand on his right thigh.

"Oh yeah you'll walk again! You'll be able to do so in no time." Said the doctor sincerely. "But the damages are still important and I'm sorry but I think that your basketball career is over." He added looking down.

Haley's jaw dropped while Nathan just nodded.

_Please god don't take his only dream away! _Thought Haley feeling a literal pain tightening her heart.

"Okay…" Said the doctor visibly uncomfortable. "I'll be back in a while."

They both looked at the door for a little while. Haley's eyes filled up with tears. She felt so sad for her soul mate. She turned around.

"I'm sorry!" They said simultaneously.

"You're sorry?!" Asked Haley surprised "What for?!"

"For not being a basketball player anymore." Said Nathan sadly. "You abandoned everything you ever had for me and basketball and now…I won't ever be that guy anymore. "

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nathan just lost his only dream and he was apologizing to her! "Why? I…don't be silly Nathan! It doesn't change a thing! I would love you just as much if you were teacher…prison guard or a chess champion." She added smiling gently brushing his hair gently. "I don't care. I'm the one who's sorry." She added sadly. "You're loosing your only dream, the only thing you wanted out of life and there's nothing I can do for you."

"I…" Nathan took her hand and kissed it. "I'm not devastated you know." He said sincerely keeping his eyes on hers to show her that he was telling the truth.

Haley frowned with doubts.

"I would have been devastated if I didn't know what it was to loose you Haley". He said trying to explain himself. "The day I lost you was the worst day of my life and I swore to myself that if I could have you back I wouldn't mind loosing everything else and it's true!" He smiled and put her hand in his chest. "The day I saw you standing in the street in Honey Groove my heart started to beat again and the feeling I had seeing your face after such a long time was indescribable."

Tears started to fall on Haley's face. She bent down to kiss his lips. Nathan gently brushed her cheeks with his lips in order to dry up her tears.

"I'm loosing basketball and it's sad but I know I'll be okay as long as I have my soul mate and my son." He shook his head. "I can face everything with you two by my side." He added frankly.

Haley looked at him and smile. "Umm…you're making a small mistake." She said mysteriously.

"And what's that?" He asked curiously.

"You can face everything with the three of us by your side" She said blushing.

"The three of you?" Asked Nathan his eyes full of confusion. "I…" Nathan's eyes widened suddenly. Like he just understood what Haley was trying to tell him. "You…me…. a baby?" He said like a robot.

Haley stood up with a smile and brought Nathan's hand on her belly. "Yeah Nathan…We're going to have a baby." Said Haley with some apprehension in her voice.

"A baby? …A baby!!" Said Nathan with the brightest smile that Haley ever saw. "I can't believe it!! It's the day I learned that I wouldn't play basketball again but…but it's one of the greatest days of my life!" He added pulling Haley into a hug." I…I love you so much Haley James-Scott."

"I love you too Nathan Scott" She said her face buried in his neck. "You're my always."

"And you're my forever." He added still hugging her; he didn't want to let her go.

"Isn't that cute?" Asked Lucas laughing and walking into the room with Karen and Keith. "We missed you so much man. It's so good to hear the cheesy couple again." Added Lucas laughing. He didn't want to show how panicked they all were for the last three days. It lasted an eternity for them.

"Yeah bro! Thanks for ruining the moment." Nathan added playfully laughing too but he could see that they didn't sleep much based on the dark lines under their eyes.

Nathan's heart tightened, he could see how much he was loved and how much he would be missed if he were gone. _This is priceless _he thought with emotion.

They chatted for a while; Nathan never let go of Haley's hand. He kept looking at her every once in a while and smiling. _We're going to have a baby again! How did I get that lucky?!_ He thought keeping his eyes on Haley.

"Is Natey coming?" Asked Nathan.

"Well…" Haley cleared her throat. "I wanted to give you a bit more time you know…" she shrugged "bring some more color to your face and all."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Don't try to protect me Haley. I love you for that but just say that you're waiting for me not to look like shit anymore in order not to scare the hell out of our son." He said with laugher in his eyes.

"Well yeah…" Said Haley laughing too and rubbing his cheeks.

Keith put his arms around Karen's shoulder.

"It's good to have them back." He smiled. "Even with the shooting and all I can't remember the last time I saw Nathan that happy." He whispered into Karen's ear.

"I can…"Karen said with a nostalgic voice locking her eyes on her husband's. "It was the day they got married. He finally got back this piece of his heart that was missing." She stated full of emotion. "People who are meant to be always find their way at the end. "

"Yeah…"Said Keith tighten his embrace. "I think they need some alone time... Don't you?."

Karen nodded positively.

"Plus now that everything is more or less fine I would love to share some « _alone time _» with my pretty wife." He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

Karen blushed slightly. "Thats the best idea you had all year!" Said Karen laughing.

"Well kids…we're going to go," said Keith taking his wife's hand. "It's so good that you're doing well Nate. We missed you." He added putting a hand on Nathan's foot.

"Thanks for being there." Said Nathan sincerely. "I really appreciate."

"So how's Stephanie doing?" Asked Nathan to his brother. He knew that she was really important for Lucas and Nathan really wanted to be brothers with Lucas again, how they used to be. He really missed their relationship.

"Well…She's fine," said Lucas uncomfortably. "She's downstairs actually."

"Downstairs? Why?" Asked Haley surprised.

"She didn't want to bother," said Lucas rolling his eyes.

"You're kidding?" Said Haley laughing. "Gosh I can't believe that. Well…let me go get her." Said Haley standing up.

She could see that Lucas was about to say he would do it but she stopped him.

"Yeah it would be good for me to walk a bit. Anyways I really need to grab something to eat so…" Said Haley with a smile. She kissed Nathan a bit more passionately then she intended to do in front of Lucas.

Once she arrived in front of the door she turned around and looked at Lucas. "Is the coast clear?" She asked thinking about Dan. She could deal with him she just didn't want to do so now.

"I think so." Said Lucas understanding what she was meaning.

"What you guys are you talking about? "Asked Nathan with curiosity.

"It's a long story man but let me tell you the short version." Said Lucas taking his brothers hand as Haley left the room.

Haley finally convinced Stephanie to come up with her. She could see that she was really important for Lucas and a part of her knew she would be around for some time. They went together to buy some sweets for Nathan. They were making they way back in the hospital when Haley was stopped by someone calling her name from behind.

"Haley is that you?" Said the voice with uncertainty.

Haley grimaced. She didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind her. _Man…that's gonna be fun!! _She thought sarcastically.

Haley finally turned around and tried to smile.

"Hey…." was all Haley could say.

"Ohmygosh!! I heard about Nate's accident on the news and well…I came as soon as I could to check on him! I didn't know you guys were back together!" She stopped "You are back together right?" She added frowning. "Anyway… Where the Hell did you run away? Is Lucas here with you? How's he doing?"

"One question at a time" said Haley not really knowing where to start.

"It's so good to see you tutor wife!" Said the person hugging Haley tightly.

"It's good to see you too Brooke." Said Haley seeing trouble heading on her best friend way.

_Brooke Davis is here…_Thought Haley in disbelief. _Be ready Luke!! _


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note:** Hey Guys!! Here is the chapter 24. Thanks for the nice reviews they really mean the world to me. I know you're longing for the Brucas chat and don't worry i didn't forget about it. It's going to be in next chapter. Take care :-)

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"So…how's Nate doing?" Asked Brooke with a bright smile looking at Haley. "Gosh…. I really didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah…" Said Haley with discomfort. "I didn't expect to see you either." She said with a smile. She knew what Brooke meant to Lucas and that she was the main reason why he decided to follow her. He was finally happy and Haley was scared that seeing Brooke would drive Stephanie away. "As for Nathan he's doing okay," she added with some relief in her voice. "He woke up this morning."

"Yeah? Oh I'm so pleased but maybe it's a bit too soon to visit." Tried Brooke. "It's probably family only for now" said Brooke finally looking at Stephanie.

"Oh sorry…" Said Haley not really sincere. She hoped that she would be able to skip the presentations.

"This is Stephanie Frederickson, She's…" Haley stopped for a second, she didn't know how to present her…._Lucas' girlfriend... The Dallas maverick Lawyer…What?!_ Thought Haley.

Stephanie could see the uncertainty in Haley's eyes and she didn't interpret it correctly. She decided to step in. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself" she said with a pretend smile. "Where are my manners! I'm the Mavericks Lawyer and I came to check on Nathan." She said trying to sound detached. "You know I'm…how can I say…The voice of the team." She added finally looking at Haley.

"I…" Started Haley wanting to mention the whole Lucas relationship

"You know what?!" Said Stephanie cutting Haley off on purpose. "You stay here and catch up. I won't stay up for long anyway . Let me send Lucas down". She added nonchalantly. "I'm sure you want to catch up with your two friends." She added smiling at Brooke.

"Oh yeah!" Said Brooke with excitment. "Thank you so much! You're really nice." She added sincerely.

"I'm trying" said Stephanie when the only thing she wanted to do is shout to back off and that Lucas was hers now.

She now had the uncontrollable fear of losing Lucas. _Never get close to someone and you won't get hurt and You knew that!! _She thought angry against herself.

She finally made it to the room. As soon as she walked in Lucas gave her a bright smile, which made her heart tighten in her chest.

"Hey guys!" She said pretending to sound cheerful. She walked to Nathan "I'm so happy to see you awake Nate." She said honestly. "We missed you, you know." She added sincerely.

"So I've been told "said Nathan chuckling. "How are you doing ?" He asked instinctively.

"You ask how I'm doing?!" Asked Stephanie surprised. "That's pretty funny. It doesn't really matter now but…I'm fine thanks" she added squeezing his hand.

"I'm altruist you know." Said Nathan with humor.

"Uh huh…Joking already?!" She said still keeping her eyes on Nathan. She didn't know why but she was trying to avoid Lucas a little longer. "You're even feeling better than I thought!" She added laughing. She took a deep breath and finally looked at Lucas. "Can I see you outside for a minute." She asked trying to sound as detached as she could. She didn't want to worry Nathan and she didn't want to show Lucas that her meeting with Brooke shook her deep down. _Damn Pride! _She added to herself.

Lucas frowned. "Yeah…is everything okay?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah…Don't worry," she said with a small laugh. "I'll be back in a minute" she told Nathan.

Once they were outside the room Lucas tried to kiss her but she put her hands on each side of his chest in order to stop him.

"I knew something was wrong!" Said Lucas gently rubbing her cheek." What did I do?" He asked playfully.

"You didn't do anything." She said sincerely giving him a quick kiss. "Nothing is wrong Luke I promise but there's someone here. "

Lucas looked at her confused. "Someone?"

"Yeah…Brooke Davis is here and she's with Haley downstairs. She wants to see you Lucas and she's waiting for you." She added with a sad smile.

"Ohhh I see…" Said Lucas understanding why she was being so distant. "You know I haven't seen Brooke for more than 5 years now. She's nothing for me anymore. You shouldn't worry."

"I'm not worried." She said shaking her head "but ….You didn't get closure, you just disappeared leaving things unspoken and it was not right. You need to talk her and see where you stand and…"

"I know where I stand. I want to be with you!" Said Lucas sure of himself.

"Well…" She took his hands. "You need to talk to her…Get closure and if you see that you're not sure of what you want to do anymore then…" She saw that Lucas was about to interrupt her. "Please let me finish." She said on a pleading tone. "If there is only a tiny part of you who doubts don't hesitate to tell me because I'll understand I swear." She said sincerely. She just didn't add that it would break her heart.

Lucas sighted loudly. He knew there was no point arguing with her. She was a lawyer for god sakes! She always had the last word.

He just nodded, kissed her forehead and walked down to meet with Haley and Brooke.

Stephanie stayed in the corridor for about a minute or two, she needed to put her good face up again.

"Okay…" .She finally said out loud walking into the room.

"So Nathan longing to go back on the court?" She said sitting beside him.

"You didn't talk with Haley that much yet huh?" He asked nicely.

"No why?!" She asked curiously.

"I won't be on the court anytime soon". He said with a smile hoping to show her that he was fine with it.

Stephanie frowned.

Haley who left Lucas and Brooke alone for a private chat was about to enter the room when she heard Stephanie talk.

"What do you mean?! Well…I figure you'll need rehab and all but the team is going to wait for you Nathan." She added nicely.

Haley knew it was wrong to listen to their conversation but she wanted to know about Nathan's true feelings about losing basketball.

"I won't come back Steph I…I won't play basketball again." Finally admitted Nathan. "There's no need to wait for me I can't and won't come back."

Stephanie just stayed there frozen. _She could have mentioned that! _She though a bit angry against Haley.

"I…I don't know what to say Nathan." Said Stephanie really saddened by the news. A part of her wanted to kill the shooter. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm fine really" he said with a smile taking her hand. "Actually I take it as a sign from the higher power." He added sincerely.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah… don't you think it's a bit weird that Haley found out about her pregnancy just in time that I find out about the permanent injury. Basketball took everything important from me." He shook his head. "I've put things in perspective a long time ago and if you need to ask me what's the best thing that ever happened to me that answer is clearly my family. I've got a chance to start fresh again and a part of me is glad not to have basketball to worry about."

"Really?" asked Stephanie her voice full of doubts.

_Good question…_Thought Haley with curiosity.

"Really!" Said Nathan with such a voice that it didn't leave any place for doubts. "I'll still find a way to have basketball in my life and as long as I have my family with me I don't really care."

"I'm pleased for you Nathan really…" Said Stephanie with a smile. "As long as life brings you what you really long for…That's perfect." She frowned. "Wait a minute…What did you say? Haley's pregnant?!" She asked finally realizing the big news.

Nathan laughed." It took you long enough!" He said jokingly.

_It sure did!! _Thought Haley smiling and finally walking into the room.

"Hey, I came back because it seems that Lucas and Brooke needed to talk for a while" Said Haley realizing too late that saying that could hurt Stephanie.

"I'll know where to stand pretty soon and it's priceless." Said Stephanie with a smile. "I prefer to find out now than to look back 5 or 10 years from now and see that we were never meant to be." She wanted to change subjects now before breaking down. "So anyway congratulation on your pregnancy. I'm so happy for you." She said standing up and hugging Haley.

**In next chapter...The Brucas heated conversation ;-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author note**: Hey Guys, Well….Here come the Brucas chat. Thanks for the lovely reviews! You are so sweet!! I'm sad that this story is almost over :-(.

Anyway I hope that this Brucas chat was worth. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I hope you're going to enjoy. ;-)

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Lucas went down slightly annoyed. It was like destiny was playing him again. For once in a long time he was happy, in peace and then a hurricane had to come over his life and threaten everything he had built.

He hated to see the doubts in Stephanie's eyes and he didn't know how to make her feel safe in their relationship. He was pretty sure as hell that spending time with Brooke was not part of the solution.

When he a saw her smile at Haley he stopped for a second. His heart tightened in his chest. _Gosh she's even more beautiful than my memories._ He thought with some nostalgia.

Brooke stopped smiling as soon as she saw Lucas standing there. The years had been so kind to him, he was irresistible. She instinctively put some order to her hair.

Seeing Brooke's facial expression change Haley turned around to see Lucas. She rolled her eyes. _Oh boy! It's going to be weirder than I thought_. She thought.

"Hey…" Said Lucas standing awkwardly from one foot to another.

"Hey…" Said Brooke standing up not knowing if she had to hug Lucas or what.

Nobody talked for about 10 seconds, which seemed to be an eternity for all of them.

"Well…. Sorry to interrupt you guys." Said Haley with sarcasm. "But my husband is waiting for this." She said showing them the Mars bars.

Lucas nodded.

"Plus STEPHANIE is there too." She added insisting on her name. "I'll see you later," she added sending a disapproving look to Lucas before leaving them. She didn't want to witness the Brooke and Lucas reunion.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Asked Lucas thinking that it would be better to sit somewhere then to stand and smile like two morons in the middle of an hospital entrance hall.

"Yeah." Said Brooke nodding following him to the cafeteria. She never thought she would face him ever again and definitely not today. She imagined in her head over a million times what she would say to him if she met him again and now that it was here the problem was she didn't know where to start.

They sat at a table sitting across from each other.

"So…I saw your clothing line made it big time!" Said Lucas trying to stay on a friendly subject. "Congratulations!! You should be thrilled."

"EH…" She said shrugging. "Life has been pretty good in that area but it's not enough to compensate for the rest." She said clearly meaning something else.

Lucas nodded looking at his cup.

"And how has been life?" She asked seeing his discomfort.

"I can't complain." Said Lucas sincerely not wishing to go into too many details. "I went to college and now I'm teaching. The kids are just great." He cleared his throat. "What about you?" He asked instinctively, immediately regretting his question.

She locked her eyes on his. "Well…I've spent the first year crying with a broken heart, the second I spent it hating you and the three following years I've spent them wondering." She sighed, her lips shivered, she was trying to contain her tears. "Wondering why you left, why you gave up that easily…why you didn't fight for us…why you stopped loving me." She added still looking at him like she was trying to read into his soul. "Tell me Luke…Why!" She asked.

"I…What?" Asked Lucas surprised. _This is a nightmare! _He thought with despair looking around hoping for a way out. "You're the one who broke up with me remember!" He said a bit more aggressively than he intended. _It was really rude for her to ask this like that, now… here! _He sighed. It was the time to come clean. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "You're right," He finally said calming down. "I could have fought for us but…but I didn't want to." He said sincerely.

His reply had the effect of a slap on Brooke. She never expected such an answer. "Would you mind elaborating?" She asked trying to hide her surprise.

Lucas sighed. "Our relationship was too hard Brooke, there was way too much drama in it. We never were truly happy together and I guess that a part of me…" He smiled sadly "and if you're honest a part of you too, always knew that we weren't meant to be."

Brooke looked down and fiddled with her coffee cup.

"Be honest Cheery." Said Lucas nicely. "Looking back we can clearly see what was never meant to be and that's us."

"You don't know that!" Said Brooke stubbornly.

"Of course I do!" Said Lucas with some sadness. He was taking a trip back memory lane without even wishing for it. "Look at Nathan and Haley, they've been separated for 5 years but they still love each other like day one! It's like they never lost their way." He said trying to keep his smile up. "They're meant to be. Look at us now…we don't even love each other anymore…we didn't even miss each other." He added with sincerity.

"Who said I don't love you anymore?" She asked with defiance. "Who said I didn't miss you?"

"Your voice is clearly saying you don't love me anymore Brooke." He shook his head and laughed. "There's no love in your tone…It's defiance! As for missing me you prolly did but you missed Lucas your friend just like I missed my friend Brooke."

He saw pain in her eyes and felt bad for putting it there.

"You will always have a special place in my heart Brooke. Come on! You were my first love and that won't ever really fade away but…" He stopped he didn't want to hurt her.

"But you love someone else…" Brooke said finally understanding Lucas' behavior.

"I do…" He said with a smile thinking about Stephanie "and I want to spend my life with her. I…I think I was destined to run away because a part of me knows that she and I are meant to be." He added uncomfortably. He felt weird to confess his feelings for his girlfriend to an ex.

"Well…I guess that's it then?" Asked Brooke seriously. "Did we get closure? Because if we did…it still sucks." She added shaking her head.

"I guess…"Said Lucas not wanting to tell her that this meeting actually helped him. He was sure now of what he wanted and that was his relationship with Stephanie was heading the right way.

"You know what…it's better to stop there," said Brooke with a sad smile. "At least for today." She added standing up. "Please say hi to Nate for me and tell him I'll come back tomorrow. I'm a bit tired and I'm sure he needs some time with his family. I…It was good seeing you again." She finally said leaving fast.

Lucas stayed sitting for a while. This talk was one of the most emotional one's he had in a long time, but he felt better then he had in a long time.

When he arrived back in the room he found Haley, Nathan and Stephanie joking together. They already adopted her and he knew that his mother and Keith fell in love with her as soon as they met her.

_What else could I ask for? _He thought looking at her sitting next to her. "Brooke will come back tomorrow" he said to Nathan. "She told me to tell you hi." Said Lucas taking Stephanie's hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at him before squeezing his hand.

"I'm just fine." He said kissing her lips quickly. "And…And I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Sorry?" She almost shouted she was so surprised.

Both Haley and Nathan looked at Stephanie with surprised and burst into laugher.

"What the hell is happening over there?" Asked Nathan with laugher in his eyes.

"Oh not much," said Lucas winking. "I just said to my girlfriend that I loved her."

"Way to go!!" Said Nathan cheering. "Steph…. Would you care to reply?"

"I…" She blushed. "I love you too," she almost whispered.

Haley felt bad seeing how uncomfortable she was and so she decided to meddle.

"I'm pregnant," she said to get Lucas' attention.

"Yeah…" Said Lucas nodding before freezing. "You…wait…what?"

"Expecting a baby…." Said Haley smiling when Stephanie mouthed her a _thank you. _

"I…I don't know what to say," said Lucas his eyes looking from Haley to Nathan.

"Well…that's a first!" Said Nathan jokingly.

"I've been a happy uncle once and I can't believe it's happening again." He simply said. He stood up and hugged Haley tight. "Congratulations, life is finally correcting the past." He added with tears in his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author note: **Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to update (about a week) but I'm preparing to move somewhere really far so…I'm busy sorry. Anyways I'll work hard this week end to write a bit ahead . Thanks you sooo much for the lovely reviews again. They are my sunshine in those pretty stressing days.

Thank you again. Take care.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Haley was driving to the hospital with Natey sitting impatiently in the backseat. He was excited to go and see his father, and this was helping to take over the sadness he had with Karen, Keith and Lily leaving town.

Haley promised to visit them soon or at least after the baby was born. They were all captivated to find out about the pregnancy and it made it easier to accept the fact that Nathan wouldn't play basketball again.

Nathan was healing really fast. Haley knew he always had a fantastic will power, but she was still impressed. He'd been able to walk down the corridor yesterday with the physiotherapist.

"I'm going to see Dad then…" Said Natey with a bright smile.

"Yeah you are sweetie." Said Haley smiling at him. "Daddy's going to be so happy." She added parking the car. It had been two days since Nathan woke up and Haley thought it was finally time to bring Natey to see his dad. Natey didn't stop harassing Haley and Kelly on seeing Nathan again and since this morning it was like he was on a battery because he knew he would see Nathan in the afternoon.

As soon as they arrived into the room Natey jumped on his father's bed.

"Daddy!" said Natey kissing his cheek loudly. "I missed you! Mommy said you were okay but I wanted to see."

Nathan laughed. "I missed you too son." Said Nathan kissing his son's forehead. "It feels so good to be able to hold you in my arms." Added Nathan hugging his son.

"Hey…" He finally said looking at Haley.

"Hey…" She said with a smile kissing his lips quickly. "How are you today?" She asked sitting beside him.

"I'm doing great Hales." Said Nathan with a smile. "I saw the doctor earlier and he told me I should be able to get out in 2 days." He added proudly. "He was really impressed by my progress."

"He should be... You're doing so well!" Said Haley visibly impressed. "You're so strong."

"It's all because of you two…or should I say three." Said Nathan winking to Haley still keeping his son tight in his arms. "I fight and live for my family Haley and you know that."

"I do…" she said her voice full of emotion. "I really do." She added with a smile. "And…." She wanted to add that she would always feel guilty for abandoning him for 5 years, but she knew he would comfort her and she didn't deserve it. "And I love you for that." She simply said.

"So…you're coming home." Said Natey jumping off Nathan's bed. "Yay!" He added jumping with excitement.

"Calm down sweetie," said Haley nicely. "There's sick people around here you know," she added smiling.

"But I'm happy!" said Natey pouting.

Both Nathan and Haley started to laugh.

"I'm happy too bunny," said Haley "but you don't see me jumping around."

"Yeah you did last night at Uncle Greg's house." Said Natey naively.

Haley felt the red blush come to her cheeks as Nathan was staring at her. It was the cocky look she knew all too well.

"Oh you did?" Said Nathan trying not to laugh. "You were jumping around?"

"I…you know…" She shrugged uncomfortably. "I…jeez…" She laughed trying to hide her discomfort. "I love you that's all!" She added finally looking at him, but there was no laugher in his eyes anymore, what she saw was different…it was lust and it made her shiver.

"Lucas is coming soon." Said Haley in a hurry trying to change subject, since their son was there.

"That 's good…." Said Nathan still looking at her. "Brooke came to say bye too." He finally said looking away. "She said she needed to get back to New York, but a part of me thinks she just saw that Lucas wasn't the one for her." He added shrugging.

"Yeah…we're not all meant to be." Said Haley with Natey sitting on her knees.

"I know… We were lucky," said Nathan looking at his pregnant wife with their son on her knees. "You know now that basketball isn't an option anymore I think we need to discuss the different options for our future." Added Nathan seriously.

"Yeah we do." Said Haley hoping this moment wouldn't come yet. "But not now," she added eyeing Natey "not here. You need to concentrate on getting better first. We've got time." She added nicely. "As long as we're together."

"As long as we're together," Nathan repeated with a smile.

**2222222222222222--1 Week later--22222222222222222**

Haley was lying in Nathan's arms. Natey stayed with Lucas and Stephanie last night and it was the first time since they were a real couple again that they were alone.

"We're all alone." Said Nathan cheekily, tightening his embrace. He loved the feeling of her body against his.

"You're such a perv!" Said Haley laughing. "I…I just don't think it's a good idea for you to have some action now. The doctor said to do some gentle exercise and well…" She buried her face in his chest. "Our love making has never been that gentle!" She added uncomfortably.

"Yeah..." Said Nathan pouting. "I guess you're right." He added with clear disappointment. "So I guess it's the right time to talk about our future then." He said caressing her hair.

"Ok we can have sex now!" Said Haley kissing him and trying to get his mind off their future.

Nathan laughed kissing her back. "Nice try Mrs. Scott, but we need to be serious. We can't push it back forever. We need to face the big unknown eventually and the sooner the better."

"Since when did you get so wise?" Asked Haley pouting before leaving Nathan's arms with regrets.

"What do you want me to say?" Asked Nathan with humor. "You had such a good influence on me!"

"Damn me!" Said Haley joking while putting Nathan's shirt on. "Why on Earth am I so perfect!" She added shaking her head. "Well I'll cook breakfast and we can talk then okay?" She asked standing in the doorway, the sun was surrounding her like a halo.

"You're so beautiful." Said Nathan sincerely. "A real angel." He added emotionally.

Haley smiled." I'll take that as a yes." She simply said leaving the room. She needed to control her urge to jump on the bed and make passionate love with him.

Nathan sat in front of Haley and started to slowly sip his coffee. Stephanie officially announced yesterday that he wouldn't take back his spot on the team and even faced the harsh reality that he was doing okay.

"So Nathan…" Said Haley looking deep into his eyes. "What do you want to do?" She asked nicely.

"I didn't know for sure 'til recently." Said Nathan nicely. "I was a bit confused but all I knew and still know is that I want to be with you and our kids and as long as you're all happy I don't mind being in Dallas, Chicago or even Seattle." He added with a small smile.

"But?" Asked Haley smiling back, she knew him too well. She knew he had a point.

"I got a call from Whitey last night." Said Nathan trying to sound nonchalant. "He heard about the fact that I wouldn't be able to play anymore and the Tree Hill High are a real disaster in Basketball since we left high school." Nathan cleared his throat. "They want me to coach the Ravens next year," he said looking down.

"Do you want to coach the Ravens?" Asked Haley trying to find his glance.

Nathan looked at her surprise. He didn't expect to hear so much concern in her voice.

"I don't know!" He said shrugging. "I mean yeah… I guess… plus the idea of going home with you where we have all these memories. I like Tree Hill…It's home."

Haley looked at him and she didn't know how to answer. Part of her wanted to please him and go back to Tree Hill, but she didn't want to leave Lucas and break his heart as well as Natey's. She instinctively started to play with her ring.

Nathan looked at her and saw she was playing with her ring. He could see she didn't know what to think and he hated himself for forcing her to choose.

"You don't need to decide now Haley. You've got time. It won't be before August anyways." He said trying to ease her mind.

She nodded and forced a smile. "It's going to be okay," she said trying to sound calm. _I just need to talk to Lucas_. She added to herself knowing that at the end she would go along with Nathan's desire to go back home. She wanted him to be happy and she knew that basketball was a part of his happiness and if she could help him get it back in anyway she would do every sacrifice needed. _That's what love is all about_. She thought looking at her husband…her soul mate…her first and only love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author note:** Hey guys! Here is the latest update. I hope you're going to enjoy it. Anyways thanks to the persons who reviewed last chapter. It really means a lot to me. So I was happy with Naley yesterday. They were sooo cute!! We needed that didn't we?! Take care. :-)

232323232323232323232323

It was Saturday and Haley was driving with Nathan and Natey to go to visit Lucas in Honey Grove. Haley missed the place she had lived for 5 years and it was also the only place that Natey knew. He was still calling the place « _home _».

It took a full week for Haley to finally decide to talk to Lucas about the proposition Whitey made to Nathan. She found all the excuses possible all week, but now he was spending the weekend alone in Honey Groove since Stephanie was accompanying the team for an away game. Haley did run out of excuses, she had no way to avoid the heartbreaking confrontation with the one who became her brother over the years.

Haley looked at Natey through the rear view mirror. He was smiling while looking out the window watching the other cars passing on the other way around on the highway.

Haley's thoughts were of what a new life it was going to be for him to move to Tree Hill. He was just a little child and his life was completely disturbed since the last 4 months. And living so far from his uncle Lucas was going to be a major and painful change.

Haley sighed and looked at the road again.

Nathan sat beside her, was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. He could see the pain, hesitation and the incertitude his wife was experimenting but she was denying it. She was pretending to be just fine to ease his mind.

"It's going to be okay honey." Said Nathan nicely putting his hand on her thigh.

"I know." She said forcing a smile. "It's just…you know…it's Lucas." She added with a shrug.

"Yeah…" Said Nathan nodding not able to control the small stab of jealousy he was feeling.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Natey with impatience.

"5 more miles sweetie." Said Haley with a laugh. Natey was so impatient, something he inherited from his father.

"I'm happy to go home." He added with a smile looking by the car window again.

Both Nathan and Haley exchanged a look full of meaning. _What and how are we going to tell him? _They both thought.

Lucas was so happy that Nathan, Haley and Natey were coming to Honey Grove as a family. He just saw them on Monday and he noticed that something was wrong when he brought Natey back but Haley eluded all questions.

He smiled looking at Natey's room where he packed his favorite games and toys last night.

The last 4 months had been awfully quiet without Haley and Natey around and even if he was truly happy that Nathan and Haley were a family again he couldn't help but to miss what their life used to be like.

They were a big part of his life, they were his family. He shook his head; he heard a car in the driveway. _I'll get used to it_. He thought _and maybe I can move to Dallas next year _he added to himself trying to sound positive. He smiled. It was the perfect idea. He would be close to his family and his girlfriend. What more could he ask?

He opened the door just in time for Natey to jump in his arms.

"Hey Buddy!" Said Lucas holding him tight while walking back into the living room leaving the door open for Nathan and Haley to come in. "How are you?" He asked sitting on the sofa with Natey on his knees.

"Alright I guess…" Said Natey seriously. "But there's this girl whose always trying to kiss me. "

"Yuck!" Said Lucas grimacing.

"I know! Disgusting right?" Said Natey looking deep into his uncle's eyes.

Nathan, Lucas and Haley burst into laugher.

"What?" Asked Natey laughing too.

"Nothing buddy." Said Lucas "but you'll change your mind eventually…you'll see." He added kissing his nephew's forehead. Lucas put Natey back on the floor. "Listen I've prepared 2 boxes with some of your favorite toys for you to bring back home tomorrow. Maybe you can go and check them out ? See if I've put everything you want." He added nicely.

"Okay…." Said Natey running into his old room.

Lucas finally stood and hugged Haley. "How are you Mrs. Scott?" He asked with a smile putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Eh…Not bad." She said shrugging. "What about you Mr. Scott?"

Nathan looked at Lucas' relationship with Haley and Natey and felt bad for tearing this unusual family apart.

"I'm doing just great with you guys here spending the week end with me." Said Lucas with a smile. Lucas finally looked at Nathan. "Hey Bro…You're looking great." He said nicely shaking his hand.

Nathan closed the distance between them and hugged his brother. "Yeah I'm doing fine. Thanks for everything." He added sincerely.

"So guys…" said Lucas looking back and forth to Nathan and Haley. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I…how did you know we've got something to tell you?" Asked Haley out of curiosity.

"Oh come on Haley!" Said Lucas shaking his head smiling. "I've known you my whole life. I know when there's something bothering you. Come on spill it." He added with laugher in his eyes.

At this moment Natey ran back in the living room.

"Everything I like are in the boxes Uncle Lucas." He said sitting beside him on the sofa. "Thank you."

"You're welcome buddy." Said Lucas rubbing his head. "Anything for you." Added Lucas sincerely.

Haley looked at Nathan with a look that meant to take Natey away for a while.

Nathan nodded. "Natey sweetie, you told me you're going to show me around town." He said trying to sound joyful. "Would you mind doing that now?" Added Nathan giving his hand to Natey.

Lucas looked at Nathan with wonder but decided to let it slide. He knew that Haley was going to explain herself.

"Yeah!" Said Natey jumping from the sofa." I'm going to show you where the ice cream shop is." He whispered into Nathan's ear.

"Of course you will." Said Nathan winking to him. "Well…we'll see you later." He said kissing Haley and waving to Lucas.

Once they were gone, Lucas looked at Haley worried.

"Wow…it's that big that Nathan has to take Natey away." Asked Lucas to Haley. "What's going on Hales?" He asked concerned.

Haley sat beside him and took Lucas' hand. "You know sometimes life forces you to make some choices that break your heart, but you have to do them anyway."

"Yeah…" Said Lucas frowning with confusion. "Where are you going with that?"

"You know Luke Basketball always has and always will be a huge part of Nathan's life right?" Asked Haley nicely.

"Uh huh." Said Lucas still confused.

"Well…" Haley cleared her throat. "There's a way for Nathan to still have basketball in his life and I think that…"

"Do it!" Said Lucas cutting her off." If there's a way for Nathan to keep basketball in his life you've got to make the choice of going with it Hales. Nathan won't be the same without basketball. "

"I know… But the choice is moving back to Tree Hill Luke…Being away from you." Said Haley trying her best to contain her tears. "It means keeping Natey from you. It means living about 1,200 miles from you." Added Haley with sadness in her voice looking down. "It's a coaching position…for the Ravens. "

"Oh…" Said Lucas looking away. He expected something about a move, but he thought they were at least going to stay in Texas. He knew he had to ease her mind and show he was supportive of the move. It's not like they had a lot of opportunities and Lucas knew that Nathan was going to be happy back home and that's all that really mattered. Haley and Natey were going to be sad at first but they would get over it eventually and Tree Hill was a good town to grow up with Karen, Keith and Lily around.

"I know…" Said Haley understanding what Lucas was thinking.

"You shouldn't worry about me Hales". Said Lucas after a while bringing Haley into a hug. "I'll be fine plus Tree Hill's home. I can come back and visit often." He added trying to sound detached even if his heart was literally aching inside.

"I don't know…" Said Haley grimacing. "It's going to be pretty hard for Natey too." She added curving more into Lucas' hug.

"It's going to be at first." Said Lucas kissing Haley's forehead knowing that denying it would be an insult to the past five years. "But he's got you and his father now. And he's going to be with his cousin." He added with a smile. "He is going to be okay in no time... I'm sure of that." Added Lucas sincerely.

"And what about us Luke?" Asked Haley looking deep into his eyes. Hers were filled with tears. "How Am I supposed to deal with life without you around?" She asked letting the tears slowly fall down her cheeks. "Who will I talk to? Who will comfort me and tell me that everything will be okay?"

Lucas smiled. He was going to miss that so much too." Nathan is going to do all that…" He said with his heart tightening in his chest. "And the phone is still a solution."

"Yeah…" Said Haley pouting.

"And you know why I'm okay with the idea of my family leaving to go 1,200 miles from me?" Asked Lucas rhetorically.

"Because you've got Steph?" Asked Haley naively.

"Well…Yeah for one part." Said Lucas laughing. "But also because I know it's going to be the good choice for you and because I know that you're going to be one happy family and that's all I ever wanted for you and Natey…And Nathan of course." Finally added Lucas. "Don't hesitate or feel guilty." Added Lucas knowing that's exactly what Haley was experiencing now. "It's the best for your family, which mean that it's the best for my nephew, brother and fantastic sister in law...sister at heart."

"I'm going to miss you sooo much!!" Said Haley crying on Lucas' shoulder.

"I'll miss you too...I'll miss you too." Said Lucas still believing that his future was in Texas with Stephanie. _A piece of my heart is about to leave me_. He added to himself. He didn't want to break Haley's heart more than it was already broken.

After this heartbreaking discussion the weekend continued perfectly. The brotherly bound that Nathan and Lucas lost over the years was the same again and even Nathan felt terrible to leave his brother alone in Texas.

Lucas reassured them and even convinced them to leave Texas as soon as possible because he knew it wasn't any good for any of them to stick around knowing they'd have to leave eventually.

Once they left, Lucas kept his eyes on the car driving away. _I'm going to miss you…you're my family_. He thought a single tear falling down his cheek. But he had to stay; he didn't want to abandon Stephanie. He loved her and he wanted to spend his life with her. He was done runninng away...he needed to try for once.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author note:** Hey guys. You're getting some Naley fluff on this chapter I hope you're going to enjoy. I can't wait for tomorrow to watch the next OTH. Anyways thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter it meant a lot to me. Sadly this story it's almost done but it had been a blast writing it and it's all because of you guys!

Thanks to HJS-NS-23 for being my beta. You rock girly!!

I'm already working on my next story and I'm pretty excited about it. I'm sure you're going to enjoy it too.

Anyways….enough rambling, I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

Take care.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Three months later: **

Nathan and Haley had been back in Tree Hill for two months now and Haley finally started to get her routine into her new life…or what used to get her old life a long time ago. Haley was washing the dishes while looking over Natey and Lily playing in the garden.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't hear Nathan come in the kitchen and jumped with surprise when Nathan walked behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey…" he said kissing her neck. "How are my girls doing?" He asked rubbing her belly.

"We're doing just fine." She said putting her hands on top of his. She turned her head and locked eyes with him. "She kicked a lot today." She added with a smile.

Nathan kissed her lips softly. "She is my daughter!" He said proudly with a smile. "Gosh I love you so much Haley that my heart aches."

Haley turned around and put her hand on his heart. "I love you so much too and it's when you found me again that my heart stopped aching."

Nathan kissed her passionately and she was pleased to let him in.

"Gosh…you're lucky the kids are out there…"Said Nathan whispering his voice full of desire.

"Yeah…" said Haley putting her forehead against his. "You're lucky too." She added with a smile before turning around and looking at the kids playing. "It's just for a couple of days." She said with a shrug. "Karen and Keith needed some alone time plus I know how happy it makes you to have Lily around and Natey is so happy too."

Haley took a deep breath. "And when they will be back…they are going to take Natey too. We will have the house just for us." She added keeping her eyes on the window, but she could feel Nathan's body getting tense behind hers and it made her smile. "I was thinking about experiencing skinny dipping."

Nathan put his head on hers. "You're driving me crazy Haley James-Scott."

"I could say the same about you Nathan Scott." She said loving to feel his body against hers.

They stayed in this position for some time watching the kids playing outside. Haley took a deep breath.

Nathan tightened his embrace. "What's wrong?" He asked nicely.

"Nothing," she said putting her head back on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He repeated kissing her jaw line. "I know you Haley…Better then I know myself and I can say something is wrong just by the way you're breathing."

"Aww…It's just silly!" She said sincerely. "I'm looking at Natey and Lily and it makes me think about Luke. When we were kids," She added uncomfortably. She was scared to hurt his feelings. "You know I wonder how he's really doing and all..." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal." She finally added hoping that Nathan would drop it.

"Okay…" He said kissing her forehead, as he somehow understood that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. He finally loosened his embrace with regret. "Well…I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay," said Haley turning around. "What do you want to eat tonight?" She asked before he went.

He turned around. "Hmm…You?" He burst into laugher when he saw her jaw drop with surprise. "Nah…. Whatever will be fine," He walked back to her and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her again. "I just can't get enough of you…I love you," he told her looking deep into her eyes. He bent down and kissed her growing belly. "I love you too Angel…I can't wait to meet you."

"How can you be so perfect?" Asked Haley sincerely to her husband.

"It's all because of you…" He finally said leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Nathan walked into the bathroom and threw some water on his face, he looked at himself in the mirror but he wasn't really looking, he was thinking.

After a little while his eye lightened up.

"I got it!" He shouted taking his cell out of his butt jean pocket. He dialed Lucas' number.

"Hey bro." Said Nathan trying to hide his excitement.

_"Hey…" Said Lucas truly happy to talk to Nathan. "How are things in Tree Hill?"_

"Fine," said Nathan "but I need you…" He said mysteriously.

_"Need me?" Asked Lucas confused. "For what?"_

"Well as you know I'm going to coach the Ravens soon and well… let's face it the team's horrible!!" Said Nathan with a laugh. "I need you to help me coach them. I want you to become my co-coach." Finally Nathan said.

Lucas didn't reply, he was too surprise by this demand.

"Lucas? Are you still there?" Asked Nathan

_"Huh? Yeah sorry…" Said Lucas finally coming back to reality. "Why do you want me to help you? You're the best!" Said Lucas sincerely. _

"You're not bad yourself big brother!" Said Nathan praying to change Lucas mind. "Plus you've got some experience in coaching. I really need you man!" He added sincerely.

_Lucas sighed. "Do you need me only for the team?" Asked Lucas with incredulity. _

Nathan took a deep breath. "Okay…let me be honest…" He finally said knowing that playing this game with Lucas would be pointless. "I do need you for the team and I would really prefer to have you as a co-coach then anyone else I could think of. And our family needs you. Haley and Natey need you and…and I need you too bro". Said Nathan with emotion. "Let's be a family again...like we used to."

_"I…" Lucas eyes filled up with tears. He was so happy to hear these words coming from his brother and he could hear that he really meant it. "Let me get back to you on that okay?" _

"Yeah…" said Nathan with some pain in his voice. "We miss you man…more than you know."

_"I miss you too." Said Lucas. "I love you guys." He added before hanging up. He was about to break down and he didn't want to do it on the phone. _

Nathan heard Lucas hang up and looked at his phone. "We love you too big brother." He said with sadness putting the phone down.

_Lucas sat on the bench outside his house in Honey Grove. He loved Stephanie with all his heart, but being so far from his family was like being away from a part of himself and he was scared that the Lucas that Stephanie fell in love with was going to disappear. He decided to talk to her. _

232323232323232323232323232323

**2 days later (Friday), Dallas Texas, Stephanie's office**

Lucas walked into Stephanie's office and his heart tightened when he saw her bright smile. He could see that her eyes lit up every time she saw him and he wanted this light to be there forever and he didn't want anybody else to light it. It was his prerogative.

"Hey…" She said standing up and kissing him. "I'm almost done." She said pointing to her desk. "10 more minutes and I'm all yours!" She added sitting back in her seat.

"Oh really? All mine…." Said Lucas raising an eyebrow seductively.

"You know what I mean…" Said Stephanie her face reddening.

"I love when you blush…" Said Lucas sitting on the chair in front of Stephanie's desk. "Take your time. We're not in a hurry."

Stephanie wrote for a while before putting her pen down and looking at Lucas. "Tell me Luke. You need to tell me what's on your mind." She said nicely.

"We'll talk about it later." Said Lucas throwing his hand in the air like it wasn't a big deal. He liked to look at her while she worked and just looking at her there, helped him to think.

Stephanie laced her fingers and rested her head on her hands. She looked deep into Lucas' eyes. "You need to go back home Lucas." She said nicely. "You need your family and they need you too." She said with a smile. She knew for a while that this day would come and that she would have to be the one to make the decision.

"I…No…Why?" Said Lucas taken by surprise.

"You know you want to. Please be honest and they need you too." She stood up and walked to him. "Go back to Tree Hill."

Lucas took her hand and forced her to sit on his lap. He kissed her with passion. "But I love you…" he finally said breathlessly.

"I love you too." She said rubbing his cheek. "You know that." She added bringing her face closer to his and giving him Eskimo kisses. "You healed my heart," she said sincerely putting his hand on her chest. "But you need to do that."

"I don't want to live 1200 miles from you!" Said Lucas with pain in his voice.

She just looked at him without a word.

"Come with me." Said Lucas in a pleading tone hugging her tight. "Please…don't let us end here. I…I need you in my life."

"I can't come with you Lucas." Said Stephanie nicely. One of them needed to be strong and she was it. She lied to herself for so long that it was like a habit for her now. "I've got a contract with the team and I've got at least one year left."

"But we're meant to be," said Lucas stubbornly. "Don't give up on us!"

"I'm not giving up on us." She said nicely kissing his forehead. "If we're meant to be it will still be the case in a year right?" She asked rhetorically. "And if you still want to be with me in a years time and if we're really meant to be I'll come to you. I promise."

Lucas put his face on her neck.

"Come on Luke. If you really love me have a little faith." She added nicely. She tried to stay strong, but being in his arms made her weak. She was trying to make sense and doing what was the best for Lucas, but a part of her wanted to be selfish and ask him to stay here and spend his life with her. But as soon as Haley and Natey moved away the light in Lucas' eyes became darker. It was still there, but it wasn't the same and he needed this light back.

"I'll wait for you." He said without any doubts. "I could wait for you forever I'm…I'm just scared you're going to realize I'm not good enough for you and…"

Stephanie stopped him with a kiss. "Don't say that! I don't want to hear these kind of words coming from your mouth!" She kissed him gently again. "You're good enough…you're just what I want…what I need. I'm so in love with you."

"And that's why you want me to go!" Said Lucas slightly irritated.

"Yeah…" She said sincerely. "I need you to go in order to find yourself again. You're not Lucas without your family and you know that. Go there and be happy." She finally said her eyes filling up with tears. "And at the end of my contract I'll come to you and if you still want me to be part of your life I'll hand you my heart."

"Gosh…I'm going to miss you so much…" Said Lucas against her neck.

Stephanie could feel his warm tears running down her neck. She closed her eyes and felt tears going down her cheeks too. "I'm going to miss you too. You're my love." She said feeling her heart breaking in her chest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author note: **Hey guys, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing; it really made this whole story a pleasure for me to write, it really was a blast and it's mainly because of you. I just wanted to thank you too for being with me to the end.

I'm working on a new story and I'm really excited about it, I'm sure you are going to love it!! I've already written 4 chapters and as soon as my kick a beta (and also great friend) will have time to get over them, I'll post the story.

Take care, love u all.

Steffy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Three months later: **

Nathan and Lucas were in the empty gymnasium. It was still the summer holidays and Lucas had moved back to Tree Hill at the end of the school year.

Lucas wanted to spend the summer with Stephanie, since she was in holidays too and he wanted to go somewhere far away just with her, but she refused to do so. She said it would be better for him to go back to Tree Hill and start a schedule to get back in the swing of things before the beginning of the new school year. But Lucas knew the truth he knew that she was trying to build up her walls up again and that she couldn't bear to be parted from him after spending two months together.

That's why he agreed to go without pleading even more. It was already too hard on her; he could see it in her eyes.

Lucas sighed lost in his thoughts.

Nathan looked at his brother and gently patted his shoulder. Lucas had been back for about 2 months and it felt good to have him around. They were a family again and Nathan never wanted anything more.

"How are you doing?" Asked Nathan gently sitting on the players bench.

"I'm good…" said Lucas nodding sitting beside Nathan.

"Yeah…let me rephrase…how are you really doing Luke?" Asked Nathan with a smile. He knew all too well that it wasn't doing any good to keep everything inside. He was doing so himself.

"I'm glad to be home." Said Lucas sincerely. "I'm happy to be a part of Lily's life and I can't imagine my life away from my family anymore." Added Lucas voluntarily leaving the negative out.

Nathan looked down for a second. He had a discussion with Haley about Stephanie and Nathan knew that his brother was much more in love that he was ready to admit it to them. "You miss her huh?" Said Nathan looking to his brother's face upward.

Lucas finally looked to his brother. "Everyday…" He said with the sadness transpiring in his voice.

"If you're meant to be you'll be." Said Nathan nicely. "Look at Haley and I... We've found our way back after five years apart." Nathan smiled. "And we're about to have a beautiful baby daughter after already being blessed of the smartest little boy on the planet."

Lucas laughed. "My brother Nathan Scott is a family man! Who would have thought. So…ready for the new season?" Asked Lucas trying to change subjects. Talking about Stephanie was hurting too much.

"I guess," said Nathan with a slight shrug. "But you saw the videos. The team does suck big time!"

Lucas grimaced. "Yeah…. I saw that but I'm sure we can do something about that!" He added positively.

Nathan threw a ball to Lucas. "So…ready for a little one on one?" Asked Nathan with a grin.

Lucas shook his head and laughed. "You really want me to crush you huh?" He asked facing his brother on the court.

"Are you sure you can do it old man?" Asked Nathan making fun of Lucas.

"I could do it forever little brother." Said Lucas throwing the ball and making a three pointer.

They were playing for about 5 minutes when Nathan's phone vibrated in his pocket. He only talked for about two or three minutes then looked at Lucas with a look that was mixed happiness, fear and apprehension.

"I'm…. I'm going to be a dad again." He said numbly.

"That's okay little brother." Said Lucas putting his arm around his brother shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Just breath..." added Lucas while walking his brother outside the gym. "But I'm the one driving."

Nathan just nodded handing his keys to Lucas.

23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Once they arrived at the hospital, Lucas sat on the waiting room with Natey and Karen. Lucky enough Karen was coming over to pick Natey up to spend the afternoon at the beach when Haley's water broke.

Nathan was rushed into the delivery room.

"Oh Nathan…" Said Haley starting to cry. "I thought you wouldn't make it on time." She added emotionally. Her biggest fear at the moment what that Nathan would miss the birth of their second child. She already took the first one from him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Nathan standing beside Haley and taking her hand. He bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you so much Haley."

"I love you too!" Said Haley still crying. It was the emotions of the birth and day taking over.

"Come on Haley just breath," said the doctor. "Now push…"

Haley pushed. "I'm tired." She said looking at Nathan.

"I know you are Angel." Said Nathan emotionally removing some hair from Haley's face. "You're doing so good baby." He added.

After a while they heard the baby cry.

"You've got a beautiful baby girl." Said the doctor with a smile.

The nurses prepared the baby and put her on Haley's belly.

Haley looked at her daughter with a bright smile. "Welcome to the world Jamie Hope Scott."

Nathan looked at Haley and his new baby daughter and couldn't help the tears from falling on his cheeks. "She's perfect….Hey Jamie." Said Nathan taking her hand. "We're going to love you so much baby girl. Thank you for being finally here" he cooed.

Nathan kissed Haley's lips. "Thank you to give me such a wonderful present. Thank you for being here with me, thank you for loving me. Thank you for being the mother of my children and for giving us a second chance."

Haley looked at him the eyes full of tears. "I just survived without you Natha, I always had hope." She said with a voice full of emotion. "That's why our daughters middle name is Hope. I always hoped that we would find our way back. Thank you for forgiving me and believing in us. I love so much Nathan Scott."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

About two hours later Lucas, Nathan, Keith and Karen where standing in front of the nursery. Nathan had Natey in his arms; he was really excited to meet his baby sister.

"She is perfect isn't she?" Said Nathan proudly to Lucas.

"Of course she is!! She looks just like her mother!" Added Lucas cheekily.

"Oh stop it!" Said Karen laughing.

"Don't worry aunt Karen…I expected something like that coming from my brother." Said Nathan laughing too.

"She's so little!" Said Natey really impressed.

"Yeah she is son." Said Nathan kissing his son nose. "But she'll grow up eventually and you'll play with her right?" Added Nathan smiling to his son.

Everybody looked at Natey who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Yeah…" he finally said seriously "but I'm also going to teach her things like basketball and stuff that big brothers do."

The little group burst into laugher.

"You're so going to be an overprotective crazy big brother!" Said Lucas seriously.

Natey frowned with confusion.

"I hope he will be!" Said Nathan seriously hugging his son tighter.

The whole group couldn't keep their eyes off Jamie for too long.

"You know what guys…"Said Nathan his voice full of happiness. "I'm the luckiest husband and father on the whole planet. I don't know what I did to deserve such blessings." Said Nathan thinking about Haley, Natey and Jamie.

Karen walked to him and put her hands on top of the one he had on Natey's back. "You deserve it all Nate. You opened your heart to love again." She said smiling nicely.

Nathan just nodded and just smiled blissfully. He would always remember how happy and complete he felt at this exact moment.


	30. Epilogue

**A.N : **Hey Guys! So here comes the epilogue of Runaway friends. I've got to say…I'm a bit sad that this story is over. I really enjoyed writing it.

I've already written the 6 first chapters of my new story which is called _Just so you know_. I'll post the first chapter probably on Tuesday. Check it out!!

Thanks to all of you for your support and reviews.

Take care,

Steffy

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Epilogue: **

**5 Years later: **

"Come on sweetie…" Said Nathan to his daughter sitting on the sofa. "We need to go. Grandma Deb is waiting for you," added Nathan with a smile looking at her. She had the same big brown doe eyes as her mother and she defiantly knew how to use them already.

"Please daddy…" Said Jamie in a begging tone. "The game is almost over, I'm sure the Celtics are going to win."

Nathan shook his head and laughed. He gave his passion to his daughter; she was far more into basketball then her brother Natey. She even said that she was going to be a part of the WNBA when she grew up.

Natey was more of a soccer fan now. He was almost 11.

Nathan sat down. "11..." he said to himself. He couldn't believe that his son was already 11 because each time he was laid his eyes on Haley he felt as he did on the first day.

Haley was with Natey at the soccer team selection. He really wanted to make it but with the NBA championship and the Ravens to take care of he couldn't make it. God he even couldn't make his 5-year-old daughter turn off the TV.

He heard the car park in the driveway.

"Mom and Natey are back!" Said Jamie finally walking away from the TV.

"Unbelievable!" Said Nathan with a laugh. He had been trying to negotiate for the last 20 minutes for his daughter to turn off the TV and as soon as she knew her mother and brother were back she was totally making the trick.

Natey walked in pouting.

"So…" Asked Nathan putting a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. He was already ready to tell him that he was proud of him anyway. Nathan swore to himself he would never act like his own father acted with him and he was doing fine. He was so proud of his children and he was man enough to tell them.

Natey finally smiled brightly. "I made the team!" He said hugging his father tight.

"I knew you could do it son!" Said Nathan kissing his forehead. "You're great, I'm so proud of you." He added smiling.

Haley looked at her husband and son and her heart tightened in her chest. Natey looked a bit more like his father everyday. They had the perfect relationship. Nathan was a perfect father and husband.

"You did the trick wifey!" Said Nathan in mock hurt. "And you Jamie know now that mommy's back we really need to go."

"Go? Where?" Asked Haley with confusion.

"Oh to leave the kids at my moms." Said Nathan walking to his wife and kissing her.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Haley with a light of lust passing through her eyes. "What have you got planned?"

"Gosh you're killing me here Hales." Said Nathan slightly frustrated. "Actually we're about to become an uncle and an auntie," he said with a smile. "Lucas called me about 30 minutes ago saying that Steph was about to have their daughter."

"Oh my god!!" Squealed Haley. "Come on kids lets go!!" Said Haley who couldn't wait to make it to the hospital.

Lucas and Stephanie got married three years ago as she did keep her promise. About one year after Lucas started coaching the Ravens, Lucas was keeping an eye on Jamie for Haley because she just started as a teacher in Tree Hill high when he heard a knock on the door, he opened and Stephanie was standing there. She asked him if he still thought they were meant to be, he said yeah and she never left town again.

They got married about a year later and had been trying to have a child for the past three years.

Once they got to Debs, she met them in the driveway to pick up the kids.

"Give all my best to Lucas and Stephanie for me would you?" Asked Deb to Nathan and Haley. "And don't forget I love to have my grandchildren over." She added hugging both children tight.

"We know you do mom…and by the way could you keep them all night?" Asked Nathan trying to sound nonchalant.

"Of course!! You take care of your brother. These little guys are going to be just fine with their crazy Grandmother!" Added Deb laughing and walking back to the house.

Haley frowned with surprise. Once they were on the way for the hospital she decided to ask.

"Why does your mom has to keep the kids tonight?" She asked curiously. "I think we'll be home before dinner."

"Oh we will!!" Said Nathan still keeping his eyes on the road.

"So?" Asked Haley laughing.

"I saw the naughty light in your eyes." Said Nathan in a suggesting voice raising an eyebrow seductively. "And I would love to investigate it a bit more, try to light it up even more."

"Ummmm I like the way you think Mr. Scott!" Said Haley blushing.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" Asked Nathan parking the car.

"Well…yeah you did but I love to hear it because I love you so much too." Said Haley looking at Nathan.

Nathan bent down and took her lips in a passionate kiss; they broke apart when air became an issue.

"I think that will do!" Said Haley breathless trying to put some order back to her hair.

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Nathan and Haley sat in the waiting room, about 20 minutes later Lucas arrived a bright smile on his face.

"I've got a little girl and she's perfect!" he said with tears in his eyes. "I…I couldn't imagine how I would feel." He added numbly.

"I'm so happy Luke!" Said Haley her voice full of emotion. She was pleased that her best friend was so happy.

"Yeah congratulation Bro!" Said Nathan hugging his brother. "I told you there's no better feeling in the world."

"And you were right!!" He said looking into Nathan's eyes. "I feel so...so…"

"Blessed and complete?" Tried Nathan.

"Yeah!" Said Lucas in such a tone that it made both Nathan and Haley laughed.

Nathan felt blessed for the past 5 years and couldn't help but thank god to be able to wake up every morning with his wife at his side.

"I can't wait for you to meet Faith Haley Scott." Said Lucas with a bright smile. "Natey is going to have the cutest goddaughter ever!" He added with pride in his voice.

"Such a proud father already!" Said Nathan jokingly.

"Can you blame me?" Asked Lucas with a wink knowing how his brother acted with his own children.

About two weeks ago Lucas asked to Haley if it was okay for them to ask to Natey to be the godfather of their child because Natey always had a big place in Lucas heart and it was the same the other way around. Haley agreed and when Lucas asked Natey she was surprised in the fact that was the first time she saw her son crying tears of joy. He was only 10 but he was so mature already and Haley was the godmother anyway, she would guide her son and they knew it.

"Ok…. Group hug!" Asked Haley pulling Lucas and Nathan.

Here they were standing, the Scotts, proud, happy and fulfilled. They were a family blessed full with love, trust and friendship.

Life played them around many times but at the end they made it and it's all that really mattered.


	31. Note

Hey Guys!

I'm going to do something totally shameless and ask you to vote for my video I really REALLY want to win!

I made the top 10 (Well 11 really) and I wanted to know if any of you would like to vote for me pretty please? If I win I will post a poll and wrote a story that YOU want me to write!

My trailer is Trailer 11 (Steffy2106)

And the link is…jenniferarmentrout(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2012/02/obsidian-fan-made-trailer-voting-is-now(dot)html

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!

PS for those who wait I will update Rebirth by Wednesday at the latest


End file.
